


Me, My Cards And I

by KyimBlack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: curse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack
Summary: Tanisha Inukai is 16 years old. She has no friends and she prefers it that way.She goes by Tanaka Seiko so nobody finds out who she is.She's been at the Domino High School for three months and so far nobody has realized who she is.After a run in with some nasty bullies, she meets a group of friends.Her father is a multi-millionaire who can't stand the sight of her, but is intent on raising her as heir to his empire.When her father concocts a plan to lure the group of friends to an island he owns, Tanaka turns to the only friends she's ever had in her life.Her duel monster cards.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the corridor to my locker at my new school, I looked around at the sea of faces. None of which took the time to even glance at me.

Good.

I pulled the hood of my black jacket over my head. The more inconspicuous I was, the better.

I had been at this school only three months. I remembered the day I was enrolled.

*****************

_Standing in the principals office as my father, via video conference, explained the situation._

_I was leaning against the desk, not really paying attention to the conversation._

_The bodyguard that accompanied me, was sitting in the chair looking bored. I didn't blame him._

_"Have you anything to add, child?"_

_I looked up, glaring at the screen. I couldn't see my fathers face, as it was shrouded in black._

_"I would like to use a different name at this school."_

_The principal put his hand behind his head, sweat-dropping._

_"I...I'm afraid we have to use your real name to enroll you. It is the law."_

_I dragged my glare away from the screen and turned on the principal._

_"I know that, Mr Vice-Principal. I've been to enough schools in my life time to know the drill. The name I will use in my classes will be Tanaka Seiko. My real name, Tanisha Inukai, will just be for the record."_

_From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw my father flinch. He hated the sound of my real name._

_The principal sweat-dropped again._

_"M...My name is Mr Kyoto."_

_"I'm going to call you Mr V. I doubt I'll be here long enough to learn any names anyway. Am I done here? Can I leave?" I stood up straight and waved my hand at him._

_"S.....Sure. Have the receptionist give you your schedule."_

_I picked up my bag and walked to the door of the office. The bodyguard held his hand up to me as I walked past him. I high-fived him and kept walking without a backward glance, or a spoken word._

_I got my schedule and saw I had to go to a homeroom class first, before I my first real class, English._

_I walked into the classroom._

_"Ah, there you are. Class, we have a new student. I haven't received any information on you yet, Miss, so can you please introduce yourself?"_

_I looked at the teacher. The man wasn't screwing around. I decided I liked this teacher. I still liked him._

_I faced the class and breathed out._

_"My name is Tanaka Seiko, and I probably won't be here long enough for you to remember my name."_

_I turned to the teacher._

_"Which one is my desk?"_

******************

I looked up as I got to my locker. The bell had rang for the end of the day and most of the students had hurried to get out of here.

I opened my locker and stuffed my books onto the shelf. I closed it again and looked around. There was still a few stragglers.

I shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets, walking slowly towards the exit.

"Hey! Look who it is!"

Great.

I looked up to see the Three Stooges. They were leaning against the wall of the corridor, leering at me.

I sighed heavily and dropped my hood down.

"Sup, Stooges."

They sweat-dropped in unison.

"What did you call us?!"

"What? You lot deaf as well as dumb?"

They nearly fell over at the comment. I rolled my eyes and continued down the corridor.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, freak?"

I didn't stop. I waved my hand towards the door.

"Away from you. I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today, guys."

I managed to get outside before they caught up to me.

"You still haven't bothered to learn our names yet, freak?"

I turned to look at them.

"Why would I bother? I have a nickname for you all. That's enough for me."

The tall one, I think his actual name was Johnothen, shook his fist at me.

"You have no right to call us that!"

I laughed.

"Considering you three have done nothing but bully me since I've been here, yea actually, I think I have the right to call you whatever the hell I want."

The short one, Tyler, smirked at me. The big one, Chris, cracked his knuckles.

"Are you really a girl?"

I raised my eyebrows at the Johnothen guy and laughed.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You wear the boys uniform. Your hair is matt blue." He looked at the other two and grinned. "There's only one way to find out."

"What?"

Before I had a chance to turn around, Chris shoved me against a tree. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Chris pinned my arms above my head and moved to my side. Tyler was looking around, I assume to make sure nobody was around.

Johnothen stood in front of me, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you going to do, Stooge? Hurt someone who's smaller than you? How manly, huh?"

He growled and unzipped my jacket, almost ripping it.

I bared my teeth at him. My shirt was exposed, the top two buttons undone because I hated the feeling of the tightness around my throat. Consequently, it also exposed some cleavage.

"Well, we're getting somewhere."

I kicked out at him, catching him in the thigh.

Dammit. Not high enough.

Johnothen bent slightly with the pain. Chris leaned over and backhanded my face. I snapped my head to him, glaring with as much fire in my eyes as I could.

"You just wait until I get down from here."

Johnothen stood up, an ugly grin spreading across his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was going to come next.

\------------------------------

"Hey!"

I opened my eyes. Johnothen had turned around. I saw Tyler sprawled on the ground behind him.

I frowned. What the hell?

Johnothen moved and Chris let go of my wrists. I collapsed onto the ground. Painfully, I might add.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Yea! Picking on a girl! A bit unfair, don't you think?"

I looked up, searching for the people who spoke. I could barely see anything. I shook my head.

"Are you alright?" It was a boys voice.

I felt hands on my arms. They lifted me up.

"Those guys are real jerks." Said a girls voice.

I managed to laugh.

"Love, those guys deserve a worse name than jerks. Like, mongrels, just for example."

I dusted myself off. I could still hear yelling, so I looked over towards the sounds.

I grinned. I had looked up just in time to see a tall, dark haired guy put Chris on his ass, while a blonde guy punched Johnothen in the face.

I walked quickly over to the boys, tossing my jacket on the ground.

I stood over Johnothen and Chris. Johnothen was holding his face, his nose was bleeding. Chris was sitting there, looking dazed.

I looked to the boys that had basically saved me.

"Let's give him a matching bruise, shall we?"

I looked back at Chris, grinned and pulled my arm back.

"I told you to just wait until I got down."

I punched Chris so hard in the nose, I thought I broke my own knuckles.

Chris screamed and fell backwards into Johnothen, holding his face.

I looked down at them and shook my head.

"You're pathetic." I spat on the ground in front of them and turned to pick up my jacket.

"Thanks for that guys." I looked at the people who had helped me.

There were three boys and a girl. The two tall boys, the blonde and the dark one. The girl had dark hair and really blue eyes. The other boy took me by surprise. He was shorter than me. Nobody was shorter than me. He had really weird spiky hair.

"Ah, it was nothing." The blonde said, hand behind his head grinning.

"Besides, those guys deserved it." The dark haired boy added.

I looked back to where the Stooges had been. They must have taken off when we weren't looking.

"They more than deserved it." I shrugged. "Just wish I could have given it to them harder."

All four of them sweat-dropped.

"Ah, no offense, but how would you have done that? I mean...you're like..." The blonde pinched his thumb and forefinger together.

"Tiny, Joey. She's tiny." The dark haired boy pointed out. He didn't seem to have a filter.

My eye twitched. "I might be tiny, but I'm pretty sure I broke that pricks nose, and if you keep mentioning my size, I'll do it to you too." My fists were by my sides.

The boy named Joey put his hands up. "Not mentioning your size."

I blew out a breath and glanced at the girl.

"How do you tolerate these two?"

The girl's eye twitched at the boys. "Sometimes I wonder."

The short boy stepped forward, offering is hand. I could tell he wanted to change the subject.

"Hi, I'm Yugi."

I eyed his hand then took it.

"Tanaka."

He smiled. He wasn't much shorter than me, but I still had to look down a little. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

Yugi pointed to each of his friends as he introduced them.

"That's TeA, Joey and Tristan."

They all lifted a hand as their names were said. I nodded at them, shifting my feet. I had never been good at making friends. I didn't know how.

"Where are your friends?" Tristan asked. The boys deadpanned and TeA's eye twitched again.

I sweat-dropped, rubbing my neck.

"Technically speaking, I don't actually have friends."

The friends all looked at me.

"You? Don't have friends?"

I shook my head. "I figure I'm not going to be here for too long. I'll be moving again at some point." I shrugged and started to walk past them. I didn't expect them to follow me, but they did.

"So, you're not from around here?"

I looked at Yugi. He had friendly eyes, so it seemed he was ok to talk too.

"What gave it away?" I grinned.

"The accent, for one." Yugi smiled back.

"Yea, what's with the accent?" I think that question came from Tristan. I wasn't paying attention to who was speaking. I was looking at the pyramid hanging around Yugi's neck. I felt like I seen it before, or at least knew what it was.

I shook my head, and looked forward. "Remember how I said I might be moving again at some point?"

"Yea?"

"Well, the last place I was...." I turned on the group. I wanted to see their reactions. "I moved here from Australia."

I laughed at the reactions. They had gone so pale, I thought they would faint.

"I was there for about...two years I think, hence the accent and the slang. I apologize if you don't understand what I'm saying half the time. Before that was Poland for about two months; before that was Scotland. One year."

We continued walking. I had no idea where I was, but I was happy with the company I had.

"What's it like?" TeA asked.

"What's what like?" I assumed she meant living in a different country.

"Moving around so much. Doesn't it get to you?" She looked at me, looking for a reaction I guessed.

I didn't reply straight away. I noticed a gaming place just up the road, and it seemed that's where we were going.

I shook my head. "Honestly, it's a bit of a double edged sword. Catch twenty two. I enjoy traveling and seeing other places."

"But?" Yugi spoke this time.

"But what?"

"You said it was a catch twenty two. You enjoy traveling, but...?"

"Oh..." I put my head down. "I don't know. I don't see my father much, but...He doesn't really like me anyway. He prefers his work over me."

I looked up and smiled. "So, where are we going?"

It looked like Joey or Tristan were going to start asking questions. Yugi must have seen my expression so he started talking quickly.

"It's my grandfather's shop. He knows all about Duel Monsters."

I stopped and stared at him. "You all play Duel Monsters?"

"Yea. Why?"

I blinked and looked at the shop. We were right outside it now. I debated just turning away, but something stopped me. Of course, I had run into people who played before. Nearly everyone had played at least once, but what was the likelihood of a group of people who play, who's relative owns a shop of it and they saved me.

I rubbed my cheek and sighed.

"Ok, I'll come in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi walked straight up to the counter.

I started looking around at all the things. I looked through the Duel Monsters cards that were on display. Most of them I either had carrying around with me or had back at home.

I heard a collective gasp and turned. The old man behind the counter was showing them something.

Intrigued, I went had a look as well.

Oh, is that all? I tried to make myself suitably surprised.

Yugi's grandfather had a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I mean, sure it was a rare card, but rare cards never interested me.

I crouched and looked at the cards in the glass case under the counter.

Suddenly the shop door crashed open and we were all pushed out of the way.

Landing on my backside, I looked up to see Seto Kaiba start demanding the dragon card.

I rolled my eyes. Seto had always been obsessed with having the best, not to mention being the best.

I got up and leaned on the counter, waiting for him to stop ranting. He hadn't even noticed I was here.

I tapped my fingernails on the glass. He still didn't turn around.

"The man said no, Kaiba. Take the hint."

Seto turned towards me. He didn't look surprised to see me there.

"It's a rare card, and I want it." He turned back to the man. "A. Whole. Case. Of Duel Monster cards. Take it." He shoved the case towards the old man. The old man pushed it gently back to him.

"I'm not going to part with this card."

"Then I will give you money."

I rolled my eyes again and groaned. "Seto. You need to learn to take no for an answer."

Seto didn't even look at me this time.

"Fine. I'll look at the case of cards while you keep getting rejected." I pulled the case towards me and started rifling through it. Seto didn't even bother looking at me, let alone saying anything.

The others looked at me like I was crazy for the way I spoke to Seto Kaiba. I just shrugged at them.

There was so many good cards in here, but I already had most of the ones in here.

Oh, here's a good one. Dark Grepher. Imma pocket that one. Metal Fiend Token. Can't have too many of them. Pocket. Silver Fang, Dark Blade, Moon Envoy. Ohh, Aleister The Invoker. Yoink. Invoked Raidjin.

I looked through the rest until Seto finally got sick of arguing with the old man.

He looked at me. I put the cards I was looking at back in the case. He closed it.

"Satisfied?"

I grinned. "Oh, of course. Are you?"

He glared at me. Then he grabbed my wrist. I jumped from the sudden movement.

"What happened?"

I looked at my wrist. It had started to bruise.

"Oh. That. Bullies. Don't worry, they were handled." I nodded towards Yugi and his friends. "They helped me."

Seto grunted, and gently released my arm. He turned to leave.

"Make sure it stays handled." He looked at the old man as he got to the door. "Don't think I won't back for that." His eyes flickered to mine. He stared at me for a moment then slammed the door shut.

I turned to the old man.

"So, how much did he offer you for that? I wasn't paying attention. What? Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

TeA stepped up to me, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Are you related to him? Are you a Kaiba?"

I stared at her, then started to laugh.

"Ew. No. I've known him and his brother, Mokuba for...well, a very long time. Why would you think I'm related to the Kaiba's?"

"Just the way he looked at you."

I turned on Tristan. "And what way is that, pray tell." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

He put his hands up in defense. "N..n...no way."

I nodded. "Exactly. Keep it that way." I turned back to the old man.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted by all this, I didn't introduce myself." I held my hand out. "Tanaka Seiko."

"Solomon Mutou."

I smiled at him, and turned to look out the window. The sun was setting.

"I probably should go. It's getting late."

"Isn't your father going to pick you up?"

I hesitated. I looked at everyone. They had all been kind to me, had helped me. Could I lie to them?

I sighed.

"My father won't come and get me. I'm not even staying at home. I'm staying in an apartment building."

They all looked shocked. I scratched my ear lobe, and looked down.

"You're staying in an apartment building? By yourself?"

I looked up sharply, and narrowed my eyes.

"That's what I said, blondie." I didn't mean to snap at him, but his tone irritated me. I breathed out and pouted my lips.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap." I crossed my arms and started tapping my fingers on my forearm.

"It's ok." Joey came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "I think I might be getting used to your mood swings already."

I sweat-dropped. "I will punch you."

He pushed me over slightly, and I elbowed him.

"Don't test me." But I couldn't help laughing.

I sighed heavily.

"I really should go. Don't want to be walking at night. Bugger that. Plus, those Stooges might find me. They haven't managed to find out where I'm staying yet."

I started to walk towards the door, waving. "I'll see you guys at school."

\-------------------------

I walked out before they could protest. I got to the end of the street and turned the corner towards the building I was staying.

I sifted through the pocket in my jacket until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled it out and looked at it.

Witty Phantom.

"Come on. Walk home with me?"

The card started to shine, and then standing next to me was my best friend in the whole world.

"I could have killed those boys."

I smiled up at him. "Yea, I know. Glad you didn't. The less I'm noticed, the better."

We kept walking until I turned on him.

"What?"

I indicated him. All of him.

"Oh. I'm noticeable, am I?"

I laughed. "An orange skinned man, with pointy ears, in a suit. I'm going to say yes."

He grinned and bowed. Shadows surrounded him and when they dissipated, he was in jeans, black shirt and black jacket similar to mine with a hood. His shoes stayed the same.

"Better?"

I circled him, one hand on my chin. I had to admit that he did look good, but then again, he always could pull anything off.

"Less conspicuous."

"Ha ha."

I grinned. "Come on. The faster we get home, the faster we can drink and listen to music."

I started to trot towards the apartment.

"You know, you're technically underage for alcohol here."

I shrugged. "I'm at home, and I didn't buy it myself. It's fine."

I heard him sigh, but he said nothing.

\-------------------------

We got to the apartment building and went upstairs to my place. I unlocked my door and walked in.

The first thing I did was turn the music on and then the heater.

'You're So Vain' started playing loudly through my speakers as I took a can out of the fridge.

"I think you need to eat first."

I shook my head. "After the day I had, no thank you."

He sighed, closed the front door and took his jacket off.

"So, you're going to drink and dance around like a dick?"

I looked at him over the can. "Yea. That's pretty much what's going to happen."

I started to dance and I didn't stop until late.

The last song I heard playing was 'In Pieces' by Linkin Park.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt myself getting shaken awake. I groaned and rolled over.

"What?"

"It's seven am."

"Yea? So? It's Saturday."

I heard snickering.

"Whaaaaat?"

"You're going to need coffee."

I growled and threw the blanket off my head. I looked over and saw that the Vicious Phantom was the one snickering at me.

"How'd you get out?"

"I switched with Witty."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did. You know, I hate that you've figured how to do that. I never know who I'm going to end up with. So. Why do I have to get up? On a Saturday?"

Vicious snickered again. "Here, school days are on Saturdays as well."

My eyes widened and I sat up straight.

"What?!"

Vicious produced a coffee in a take away cup from behind his back.

"You're going to need a coffee."

I sighed. "Thanks. Gah, I suppose I better shower too."

Vicious nodded and then exploded into tiny, glittery lights.

I got up and went to shower.

School on Saturdays? What the hell? I wasn't used to this. The last school I went to, it was a five day week, Monday to Friday.

I locked my apartment door and started to walk to school, sipping my coffee.

Lucky I didn't get drunk the night before. This morning would have been a mess if I did.

\-----------------------------------

I walked into the corridor, tossing the empty coffee cup into the bin as I headed towards my locker.

I kept my head down, hood over my eyes. I may have spoken to a few people yesterday, but that didn't make us friends. I mean, not really. Just meant I was friendly towards those people.

I got to my locker and started to take out the books I needed for the morning.

"Hey!"

I flinched. I didn't really want to deal with two days of the Three Stooges crap. I turned, ready to flip my lid, but instead I saw Joey and TeA walking up to me.

"Hey, Tanaka!"

"Uh, hey." I closed my locker. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so early."

Joey leaned against my locker. "We go to the same school, you know. We are going to run into each other eventually."

I grinned. "I suppose that's true."

"You're in the same class as us."

I looked at TeA. "Huh? What class?"

"English." They said at the same time.

I blinked. I had never realized I was in a class with either of them.

"Oh. Must have slipped my mind."

"Speaking of slippery..." Joey nodded down the corridor where two of the Three Stooges were walking. They had casts on their noses, and bruised eyes.

I smirked. "Serves them right."

As they walked past, they turned to glare at me. TeA took hold of my wrist and Joey stepped forward, putting his arm out.

Chris and Johnothen just kept glaring.

"There'll be a time when there's no one around to save you." Johnothen remarked and continued down the corridor. Chris made a sudden movement but stopped when Joey stepped in front of me. Chris bared his teeth and followed Johnothen down the corridor.

I released the breath I'd been holding.

"Well, that was ominous. Shall we get to class?"

We started down the opposite way.

"What's their problem with you anyway?"

I shrugged. "New kid, so I guess that's it." I scratched the back of my neck. "Pretty sure I also rejected that Johnothen guy too."

Joey and TeA both deadpanned.

"What?!"

I shrugged again. "I think it was the first or second week of being here and he kept following me around, hinting things at me. I finally got sick of it and told him to back off because it was never going to happen. Of course, it also happened to be in front of a lot of people, so he hates me now."

"Yea, that'll do it."

We walked into the classroom and I quickly took a seat near the window. TeA sat at the desk to the right of me and smiled. Joey sat in seat in front of me. He turned in his seat and gave me a thumbs up, grinning.

I grinned back shaking my head. This guy is such a douche. A funny douche though.

The teacher, Mr E for English, walked up to the blackboard and started to write out some things.

Oh, great. Phrases. Why can't things just be simple?

I sighed, crossed my arms on my desk and rested my chin on my arms. This class is going to take forever.

\-----------------------------------------

Finally, the bell rang for lunchtime. The class after English was Science. I didn't know anyone in that class and Mr S for Science always picked on me because it wasn't a strong subject for me.

I put all my books back in my locker. The next class was P.E. I hate P.E. At my old school, I was able to get out of it without any trouble. Not many people cared too much about it there, but here. Here was different. Every class mattered.

I breathed out a puff and pouted, closing my locker door. I already told Mr P.E that if I had to do the classes, I wasn't going to wear the stupid shorts. I would either wear the normal uniform pants or jeans. He had agreed, reluctantly, that I could wear whatever made me comfortable.

I pulled out a bit of paper that TeA had given me. She had scribbled a quick note to me about where to meet them at lunchtime.

I smiled and started outside. I kept my eyes open for the Three Stooges. I didn't want to get caught alone this time. They were still mad at me for what happened the day before.

Outside, I looked around and saw TeA waving to me. I waved back. It was strange having someone to talk to at school.

"Hey, how did Science go?"

I laughed. "Mr S always picks on me, so it's always terrible. Just because I'm not as smart as everyone else." I shrugged. "I don't mind though."

We caught up with the boys.

"Hey, Tanaka."

"Hey, guys."

"We were just picking on Joey."

I looked at Tristan. "You always seem to be doing that."

"See? Now you have to quit it."

"I don't think so. It's too much fun."

Tristan and Joey started arguing and fighting. Yugi and TeA sweat-dropped. I just smiled, watching them all.

So, this is what it's like to have friends, huh?

Suddenly, I was sad. Maybe becoming friends with these guys wasn't such a good idea. I could be moving again at any given point. Why did I do this to myself?

"Tanaka?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see them all staring at me.

Tristan walked up and clapped me on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Ouch." I rubbed my shoulder and sighed. "Just thinking about when I'm going to have to move." 

"Oh."

"Yea. I never made friends before, and now..." I looked up at them all. "Well, you guys are as close to friends as I got."

Tristan's hand was still on my shoulder and he squeezed a little, smiling. Joey put his hand on my head. "Of course we're friends, Tiny."

I growled at him and batted his arm away.

TeA came up and hugged me. It took me by surprise, but after a moment I hugged her back. She stepped back and smiled. "Glad to have another girl in the group."

I laughed. "Well, that's fair. Wait, what?"

Yugi then came up to me. "Sure. We're your friends now. That means your one of us."

I blinked at him. I could feel tears clouding my eyes, so I shook my head and smiled. "Ah, you guys don't need me. Besides, once I'm gone, you won't even remember the name Tanaka Seiko." I grinned, gave them a thumbs up and winked. "I guarantee it."

"Nah."

My grin dropped and I put my arm down. "What?"

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"And we'll always remember."

"Your kind of hard to forget."

I sweat-dropped. "What's that meant to mean, blondie?"

"Ah, I just mean that we keep having to save you from trouble."

My eye twitched at him. "That's it. Imma punch you."

TeA and Yugi both grabbed me while Joey continued to taunt me and Tristan fell to the ground laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the end of the day, and I was walking with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and TeA.

"I still don't think you should be staying by yourself."

I glanced at Yugi, hands behind my head as I walked. "Oh, I'm used to it. Being by myself I mean. Not a big deal."

"I don't know, Tanaka. I agree with Yugi. Isn't there anyone you can stay with?"

I looked at TeA. "No. Not really. I don't have anyone."

"Yea, I'm going to agree with Yugi and TeA too. What about you, Tristan?"

I looked at Tristan. Out of all of them, he seemed to care the least.

"Yea, I agree too. Staying by yourself isn't the best idea."

I blinked at him. But then again, people can surprise you. I sighed.

"Where else I am meant to stay?"

We entered Yugi's grandfather's shop.

"What's this about staying somewhere?"

"Hey, Grandpa. We were just saying to Tanaka that we don't like that she's basically living by herself."

Mr M looked at me.

"Your staying by yourself?"

I placed my right hand on my left forearm and looked away. "Yea. It's no big deal, honest."

"You don't have anywhere else to stay?"

I shook my head. I had already covered that with the others.

"Well, why don't you stay with us. Just for tonight, at least."

I looked up sharply.

"I...I don't know. I don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense." Mr M walked around the counter and patted my arm. "Yugi and his friends told me what happened with those bullies. I don't think I'd feel comfortable with you living alone either."

I narrowed my eyes at my friends.

"Seriously guys?"

They sweat-dropped, but then Yugi looked at me with a serious expression.

"We look out for our friends. That's what we do. Even if they don't want us too."

I sighed and smiled. "Alright. Just for tonight."

Mr M clapped his hands. "Good."

\--------------------------------

Later that night, we were all sitting in Yugi's lounge room. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Yugi and Joey were on the couch, TeA was next to me and Tristan was sitting on the arm of the couch.

They had started asking questions about who I was and where I was from.

I sweat-dropped, an arm behind my head. "Guys, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you either."

"And why can't you tell us?"

I eyed Tristan and pouted. "It's not because I don't want too. It's just that every time I tell someone who I am or they find out, I have to move again. I don't want to move again." I said it quietly and looked down.

"It's not like we care who you are." Joey grinned and threw up a peace sign with his fingers.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I knew he wasn't lying. In the very short time I had known these guys, I believed hundred percent that they would accept me if they did find out. I was just afraid of moving again, and losing them.

Before I could say anything however, Mr M walked in.

"Come on, Joey. No slacking off!"

I raised my eye brows. Yugi looked me.

"Grandpa's been teaching Joey Duel Monsters."

"Ahh. Right." I nodded.

"Come on! Get off your backside!"

We all jumped when he shouted. Jeez, this guy was serious.

"Do you know how to play, Tanaka?"

I glanced at TeA and then at Tristan and Yugi. Joey had gone off with Mr M somewhere else.

I nodded slowly. "Yea. I mean, yea. Sure I do."

I reached into my jacket pocket and produced my deck. I laid out the first few cards on the floor in front of me.

Witty Phantom. Vicious Phantom. Elegant Phantom. Clever Creation. Winged Kuriboh. Black Luster Soldier. Aqua Madoor. Dark Enforcer.

"Wow!" Yugi and Tristan sat down on the floor next to us and started to look closer at the cards I had laid down.

"There's some good cards here."

I sweat-dropped. "They're all good cards, you just know how to use them. For example." I pointed to Elegant. "If you have him and the other Phantoms, and you draw these cards." I shuffled through until I found them. I picked up all the cards from the floor except the Phantoms and Dark Enforcer, and placed Skullburn Guard and Skulltide Guard down.

"And then." I picked up Witty and Vicious, placing them on either side of Dark Enforcer. I searched and found Lustra, Ancient Sword of the Dark World and placed in beneath the Enforcer.

I looked through my deck again. Ah, found it. I put down Purpis, Creator Of Dark World. Beiige, Vanguard Of Dark World; Silver Fang; Eiss, Prince Of Dark World.

I grinned at them. "Watch this." I placed the Dark World cards and Silver Fang under Purpis, as well as the Dark World Sword-Grumo and tapped each pile of cards.

"Go on. Look at them all." I fiddled with my deck while they read the cards.

Yugi looked up at me. "You would have basically won."

I shrugged. "Depends on the Duelist. I would have won if they were a noob." I took back my cards, except for the Phantoms.

"These guys are my favourites, although I know I shouldn't play favourites." I picked up Witty and smiled. "Especially this guy. I don't play very often." I returned all my cards, including the Phantoms, to my jacket pocket.

Yugi looked like he was about to say something, but at that moment Mr M came into the room and Joey fell onto the couch.

"What did I miss?"

"Yugi, this came for you."

Yugi got up and grabbed the box Mr M was holding out to him.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea. Open it and find out."

Yugi sat back on the floor and opened the box. It contained a video and a glove, with a couple of star chips. I frowned. I've seen that glove before.

"What's all this?"

"Put the video in and see if it explains anything."

I was still sitting on the floor, one elbow leaning on my knee and hand on my chin. Gah, where have I seen that before?

I was too busy trying to figure it out, that I didn't hear Tristan calling to me. Then I heard something that made me jump.

"Pegasus."

"Huh?" I widened my eyes and looked at my friends. Yugi turned to me and pointed to the TV screen.

"It seems Pegasus sent this to me."

I sweat-dropped. "Uh yea, sure. Of course he did."

Yugi frowned, but then someone started talking on the screen, so he focused his attention on him.

I let out a sigh of relief.

The man on the screen started to talk. I was still trying to figure out why Yugi was sent a glove, when everything went dark.

\----------------------------

There was a buzzing in my head as I woke up. I shook my head and looked around.

Everyone else was still passed out. What the hell happened?

I held my hand to my head. It felt like a mini hangover. The buzzing started to lessen. Thank the Lord.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Yugi. "Yea. What the hell happened?"

TeA and the boys started to stir, so Yugi went to go check on them.

"Pegasus."

I looked at him quizzically.

Yugi went to his grandfather and tried to shake him awake. I checked his pulse. He was still alive.

He just wouldn't wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi had to call an ambulance to take his grandfather to the hospital.

Once they had left with Mr M, Yugi started to explain to us what happened.

"Pegasus took your grandfathers soul?"

Yugi nodded at TeA's question.

"He said I had to go to Duelist Kingdom to get it back."

I was sitting on the couch, half listening to conversation. Why would he take his soul? He had nothing to gain from it. Nothing that I knew of, anyway.

"I have two questions."

Everyone turned and looked at me. I counted them down off my fingers.

"One: why would Pegasus want your grandfathers soul? It makes no sense."

"I don't know exactly. I'll find out when I get there, I guess."

"Ok. So, question two: How and when the hell did you beat Seto in a duel?"

They all looked at me with blank expressions.

"That's what your focused right now? Yugi's duel with Kaiba?"

My eye twitched at Tristan.

"I had no idea they had a duel in the first place, so it's news to me. Jeez, I'm out of the loop apparently." I tapped my chin. "No wonder he hasn't been talking." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, when are we going?"

"We?"

"Yes. We. Wasn't it you who told me that friends do anything for each other even if they don't like it?"

Yugi smiled and nodded at me.

They started talking about how to get onto the boat. I didn't say anything. I wouldn't have issues getting onto the boat.

"When do we have to catch the boat?"

Yugi held up two fingers. "Two days."

I nodded. It gave me enough time to figure something out.

\-----------------------

Yugi gave me his bedroom to use, so I went to bed. I didn't really want to involve myself in the conversation about Duelist Kingdom. I was already having anxiety about going there. I didn't need more by talking about it.

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I started thinking about the day I found out why my father was so indifferent towards me.

******************

It was my sixth birthday and as usual, I was left alone. I had decided to explore the forbidden tower. My father would have a fit if he found out what I was doing.

I climbed the stone steps and entered the room. The first thing I noticed was a desk cluttered with papers.

I looked around. There really wasn't anything interesting in here.

Why would Father forbid me entry if there's nothing here?

I looked up and my eyes went wide. There was a giant painting of a blonde woman, with cerulean blue eyes, hanging above a fireplace.

She was very pretty.

I frowned. She had the same coloured eyes as me. Why would Father have a painting of this woman?

"Girl!"

I spun around, eyes wide with fear. Standing at the top of the stone steps was my father. His face was hidden behind his hair, but I knew he was mad.

He strode quickly over to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"How many times do I have to tell you this room is forbidden?"

"I...I'm sorry Father. I was curious."

I saw him smirk. "You were curious, were you?"

I nodded quickly. He let go of my arm, and pointed to the woman.

"Do you know who that is, child?"

I looked up at the painting. I shook my head. I didn't even recognise her.

"That, young one, is your mother." He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

I gasped and turned to him. "My mother? What? Where is she?"

He turned so I could only see his back.

"Dead. She died giving you life."

With that, he walked back down the stone steps, without even looking at me.

I looked back up at the woman. I felt tears in my eyes. I shook my head and ran as fast as I could out of that room, vowing never to go back.

****************************

I blinked, feeling tears on my cheeks. Dammit. I rolled over and looked at the closed door. I wondered if the others had left yet.

Sighing, I got up and opened the door. I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Nobody was around and everything was dark, so I assumed everyone went home.

I shivered. I should have brought warmer PJs than just the shorts and long shirt I had on.

"I thought I heard you get up."

I turned and leaned on the sink.

"Too much excitement. You can't sleep either, huh?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm worried about my grandfather."

I smiled, led him to the couch and we sat down.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him how I knew, but I wanted to comfort him.

I shrugged. "I just know." I shivered again and rubbed my arms.

"Maybe I should go back to bed. It's freezing."

Yugi reached over behind the couch and grabbed a large blanket.

"Here. I want to talk to you some more."

I smiled and took the blanket. I wrapped it around both of us.

"Alright. I know you have questions. Let me have it."

Yugi sat right next to me so we could both stay warm.

"I heard you crying."

I sweat-dropped, then looked down, sad.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Why were you crying?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Remember when I told you my father didn't like me? Well, I was just remembering a time when I found out why."

Yugi said nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"I was about six. I had gone into a room I wasn't allowed and saw a picture of a woman. I was curious because she had the same blue eyes as me."

Yugi frowned. "But you have violet eyes."

I shook my head. I reached up and took out the coloured contacts. I blinked a few times and looked at him.

"See?"

Yugi widened his eyes. "Wow. You are full of secrets, aren't you?"

I chuckled, putting the contacts back. "You have no idea. My father hates the colour of my eyes. Would force me to wear contacts, now I'm just used to them."

"Do you have her colour hair too, or your fathers?"

"Neither." I replied, shaking my head at him. "I dye my hair. It's easier than people staring at me. Anyway, the woman in the picture turned out to be my mother. My father told me that..." I looked away.

"Told you...?" Yugi nudged me slightly.

"She died giving birth to me. That's why he doesn't like me. I killed her." I whispered, feeling the tears again.

I blew out a shaky breath as I felt Yugi hug me.

"It wasn't your fault. How could it be?"

The tears slid down my face. I turned and pressed my face to his chest. I was glad now that he wasn't so much bigger than me.

I started to sob, but he just hugged me tighter.

"My father hates me for killing her. He can barely stand the sight of me. Whenever I finally feel like I belong somewhere, he pulls me away."

I shook my head and grabbed the front Yugi's shirt.

"I don't want to leave again. Not from here."

He pat me on the back.

"Maybe you should stand up to your father. Tell him you don't want to leave. Tell him you've made friends."

I started to laugh and pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"He won't care about any of that. He will do what he wants to do regardless of my feelings. I honestly believe that if it wasn't for the fact of being his only heir, he would have dumped me at an orphanage or whatever years ago."

"You don't really think that, Tanaka."

"Actually, I honestly one hundred percent do."

"Well, you have us now. We'll stand by you."

I looked at Yugi. He looked so sincere about it. It made me want to cry again.

"I'll tell you what. When we rescue your grandfather from Duelist Kingdom, I'll tell you who I really am. If you swear not to make a big deal out of it. Deal?"

"And if your father tries to ship you somewhere else, we'll stand up to him and say no. Deal."

I laughed and hugged him. "Alright. Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, we were ready to board the ship. I had made Yugi swear not to tell the others about our conversation.

"How are we going to get on board?"

Tristan and TeA hadn't received anything from Pegasus, so they weren't supposed to be going. I had an idea about how to get myself on board, but the plan wouldn't work too well for them two.

Joey had gotten an invitation as well.

"Maybe we could sneak onto the ship."

"How, Tristan?" TeA looked at him with her arms up.

I tapped my chin. "Crates."

They looked at me.

"What?"

I pointed towards the loading bay.

"Crates." I looked at Yugi and Joey. "You two go ahead."

"What about you?"

I smiled. "I'll be fine. Now go before they decide to leave without you."

They walked off and I turned to Tristan and TeA.

"Follow me."

We snuck around to the loading bay. I looked around for an entrance. They were all guarded.

I looked over to a crane that wasn't being used. There was a crate attached to the hook. I looked around and trotted over to it.

Perfect.

I motioned for Tristan and TeA to come over.

"I know it's a bit of a tight fit, but it's the best chance you got."

They both sweat-dropped, but didn't argue.

"Alright, let's do this." Tristan jumped in first.

I looked at TeA. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be needing it."

I helped her into the crate and closed the lid.

I looked around and saw a security guard standing near some more crates, his back turned towards me. He turned and saw me.

I nodded to him. He nodded back and walked away.

I trotted towards a hidden boardwalk and stepped onto the ship. I would see Yugi and Joey on the island.

\------------------------------

Once the ship had started moving, I started to breathe normally again. I fell back onto the bed. I wouldn't be able to leave my room until it was dark. Easier to avoid awkward situations that way.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting anyway. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered how Yugi and Joey were doing.

I sat up and pouted in frustration.

I heard a purring noise and looked up.

"Hey, Kuriboh."

My Winged Kuriboh closed its eyes and purred again.

I sighed. "I want to check on my friends, but I can't leave here because I don't have an invitation card or a glove. I have to wait until we get to the island."

Kuriboh frowned and made a noise similar to a growl.

"It is frustrating. I don't want to be stuck in here, but I have no choice."

I sighed. "Vicious."

Vicious materialized next to Kuriboh. He looked at the ball of fluff and smiled a wicked smile, red eyes flashing.

"Ready to get you ass kicked again?"

Kuriboh narrowed its eyes at Vicious and growled. I laughed.

"This shall be interesting to watch."

Vicious sat on a chair in front of a low table. Kuriboh hovered on the chair opposite.

Vicious waved his arm and a chess board appeared on the table.

"White moves first." He said, leaning forward. "Let the games begin."

\-------------------------------------------------

By the time Vicious and Kuriboh had finish their chess game, it was dark enough for me to leave my room.

They had me in hysterics. I'm surprised nobody came to knock on the door.

I opened my door, looked around and quickly stepped out. I wondered over to the railing and leaned on it, watching stars reflecting off the water.

"Tanaka?"

I jumped and spun around. I frowned at the boy walking towards me. He leaned on the railing next to me and smiled.

"Bakura. I go to the same school. Remember?"

I sweat-dropped. "Uh, yea sure. Hey, Bakura." I opened my eyes and noticed a weird gold ring around his neck.

What the hell? Did everyone have weird ancient looking necklaces?

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up from the ring to his face. "Oh, uh. I don't exactly have a good answer for that."

Bakura looked out at the water. "You're a stow away, huh?"

I leaned on the railing again. "Uh, yea. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Who would I tell?"

I laughed. "Fair enough. Hey, Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

I turned to face him. "When we get back, could you help me with some English homework? I'm a bit stuck on something our teacher gave us."

He blinked at me. "I can help if you like."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, man." I turned to walk away, hands behind my back.

"But I'm not in your English class."

I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "Oh?"

"No. I'm in your Science class."

I sweat-dropped and glanced over my shoulder at him. I put my hand behind my head. "Oh, right. Sorry. Can you help me with my Science work, then?"

I saw him smile. "Sure. I'll do what I can." He waved.

I turned and continued walking, frowning.

There was something that was bugging me about Bakura. Something in the back of my head. Nudging, nudging.

Unless...

I narrowed my eyes.

That boy wasn't Bakura. Bakura was only in one of my classes.

And that class was P.E.

\---------------------------------------------

I wondered around the ship, trying not to bump into anyone again. The run in with Bakura had shaken me up.

The sun was starting to come up now. I went to the front of the ship and spotted Yugi and Joey.

I sighed. At least they're ok.

I stepped up in between them.

"Hey guys."

Joey jumped, swinging his arms and nearly hitting me in the face.

I flinched. "Bloody hell, Joey, calm down. It's just me."

"Tanaka! Anybody tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"Not my fault you're a scaredy cat."

He twitched his eye at me, pouting. "I'm not a scaredy cat."

Yugi was laughing. "You have to admit, Joey. She got you."

I looked out at the island that came into view, and pointed.

"Look."

Yugi and Joey both turned.

"Duelist Kingdom."

"It's an island?"

"Yea. Pegasus figured that an island fit with what he had in mind. You know, trialing his new dueling equipment."

The boys looked at me.

"New dueling equipment?"

I waved my hand and walked away. "You'll see."

\----------------------------------------------------------

The boat docked and we were one of the last to step onto the island. I almost didn't get off the boat, but one look at Yugi and Joey and I smiled. I couldn't let them do this by themselves. Especially Joey. The bloody noob.

I stepped off the boardwalk, and started to walk down the path. None of the security guards even glanced at me.

I turned around when I heard yelling. Two security guards were trying to stop Tristan and TeA from coming onto the island.

Why did they even get out of the crate?

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the guards.

"These four are with me. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"These two don't have an invitation, Miss..."

"Tanaka." I said quickly. "Tanaka Seiko. And I'm aware. They're here for...moral support."

The guards looked over me. I shook my head slightly.

They stepped back. "Alright. But we will be watching you lot closely." The guards walked away.

"How did you get them to do that?" Tristan asked, eyeing me.

I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck.

"With all the charm I possess, I guess." I grinned at them and turned, walking quickly down the path.

"Come on, guys. The island ain't going to move for you."

I heard Yugi's voice behind me.

"Alright, Pegasus. Here we come."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tanaka?"

"Hmm?" I turned. I had been walking ahead of everyone else. I wanted to avoid questions.

"Slow down will you?"

I hesitated, then rolled my eyes. "Uh, fine." I stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Thanks. The boys were irritating me."

I raised my eyebrows at TeA. "Why? What were they doing this time?"

Yugi sweat-dropped and put his hand behind his head. "Don't ask."

Joey and Tristan were looking at TeA, waving their arms at her.

"Clearly I missed something."

TeA glanced at me as we kept walking. "Yea, well, these two certainly didn't."

I looked back at Tristan and Joey. They were walking behind us.

They sweat-dropped.

"The hell...?" I widened my eyes, then narrowed them, pouting.

I turned to look at TeA. "Just because I find jeans comfortable..."

"Don't worry about them."

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess I should be grateful I know they wouldn't touch me, heh."

I felt a hand on my head. "Nahh, you're ok with us, Tiny."

"Blondie, I swear to the Creator, if you keep..." I looked up and stopped.

"What is it, Tanaka?"

I pointed ahead of us. There was a short kid with pasty green hair and glasses standing on the path, sneering at us and laughing.

"Who is that?"

They all looked over.

"Weevil."

"Who's Weevil?"

"Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!"

I looked at Yugi. What? I think I missed something. He looked mad.

The kid called Weevil laughed again and took off up the path and into the forest.

"He's running scared!" Joey grinned and pumped his fist.

"Come on!" Yugi started to run after him and the others followed. I watched them for a moment before following.

I had a bad feeling about this.

\-----------------------------------------

When I finally caught up to them, Yugi had already started his duel with Weevil.

Dammit. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I had remembered who Weevil was. He was that creepy bug kid who won the Duel Tournament against that dinosaur kid. Rex something.

I looked around and quickly put my hood up. The others were shouting encouragements to Yugi.

I looked up at him and frowned. That's not Yugi. It can't be. The guy standing there looked like him, sure, but this guy was taller, his face a lot more...serious. Stern.

I shook my head. Probably my imagination. I had never seen Yugi duel before. Maybe he was just serious about it.

I looked over to the Weevil guy. Lord, he was cocky. He was taunting Yugi about the area Weevil had chosen.

"The area gives my bugs an area bonus."

"What?!"

"You should have been paying attention."

I had no idea what they were talking about. The way they were speaking to each other, they had obviously met before. Probably on the ship.

I looked up at the field and rolled my eyes. "Can we hurry this up? We're wasting time stuffing around here."

Weevil snickered. "It seems even your friend thinks you'll lose."

I narrowed my eyes. What a rude little prick.

"Actually, I was talking to Yugi."

Weevil deadpanned. "W...what?! Do you know who I am?"

I shrugged. "No idea, Bug Boy." I turned to Yugi and gave him a thumbs up. "You got this. Take him out in..." I tapped my chin looking at the field. "I think four turns should do it."

I turned and walked towards the closest tree and sat down, leaning against it. "Wake me when you win, yea?" I grinned at Yugi.

I saw him smile and nod.

I closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't go astray.

\---------------------------------------------------

I didn't get to sleep. I continuously heard shouting and berating. It bothered me, but I did nothing. Not my fight. I knew Yugi would win. I didn't need to keep crapping on about it.

I heard an explosion and cracked eye open. I saw Weevil and Yugi step down from their respective podiums.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to them.

"It's about time."

Weevil dropped to the ground. "I can't believe I lost."

I smirked. "I can."

He jumped up and glared at me. "What?! What did you say?!"

I sighed again. "Dude, you're way too cocky. Just because you won the tournament, doesn't mean you're going to win against everyone. You need to chill the hell out."

Weevil just stared at me like I said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Gah, fine. Be that way. I'm going." I waved my hand as I turned and walked away.

It took a few minutes for the others to catch up to me.

"How'd you know Yugi would win?" Tristan fell into step beside me. Stupid long legged douche.

"It's like I said. Bug Boy is too cocky. He basically revealed his strategy, thinking that Yugi wouldn't be able to figure it out." I looked at Yugi. He had gone back to his normal size. Maybe I did imagine it.

"Of course, I was hoping you would figure it out sooner."

Yugi sweat-dropped. "Thanks, Tanaka. I think."

I shrugged. "It was a compliment."

\-----------------------------------------

We walked for a few more hours with no more incidents. My stomach started to growl at me.

"I'm starving. Anyone else hungry?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yea, didn't think to bring any food with us."

"Uh huh. Probably wasn't the smartest idea to forget food."

"Where are we going to get food from? Not like there's a fast food place in a forest."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Bloody city boy. There should be some fruit trees or something."

"How do you know?"

I sweat-dropped. "I don't. I said should be. Doesn't mean there will be."

I looked at the map that we had been provided. "Alright, I'm going to see if I can find some food. I'll meet you guys back in this spot after it gets dark." I pointed to a small clearing that provided shelter from the weather.

"Hang on, I don't think this splitting up thing is a good idea."

"Yea, Tanaka. We already had this conversation about you living alone. We're not leaving you alone here."

My eye twitched. "You guys want to eat or not?"

Yugi looked at me. "We're not letting you go alone."

I let out a frustrated breath. "Alright. Fine." I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a card. The least intimidating card I could think of. I looked at my friends.

"Don't freak out."

They all raised their eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Just swear you won't freak out on me, ok?"

"But..."

"Swear!"

They all put their hands up and swore.

I let out a breath. "Come on. They're friends." My card started to shine, and my Winged Kuriboh appeared beside me.

Yugi and TeA stared, mouths open. Joey and Tristan jumped back, shouting.

"What the...?!"

I held my arms up. "You swore not to freak out!"

Joey and Tristan settled, but they looked like their heads would explode.

I sighed. "Fine. You have thirty seconds to freak out."

Kuriboh and I sweat-dropped as they started to freak out again.

Yugi and TeA looked at Kuriboh.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Summon your Kuriboh without a playing field."

I tapped my chin and looked at Kuriboh. It held its claws out in something like a shrug.

"We don't actually know. I started collecting cards at a young age and one night I was extremely depressed and...well, they just appeared."

"They?"

I nodded. "Yea. Look, I can explain all this later, but I'm hungry now. I have Kuriboh with me, so I won't be alone."

For a moment, it looked like Yugi might argue, but then he just sighed. "Alright. Just make sure your there."

I smiled at him. "Of course. I'm not going to leave you guys alone too long."

I turned and trotted away before they could change their minds. I looked over my shoulder at them.

"Oh, by the way, not a word to anyone."

\----------------------------------------------

It was starting to get dark and I was nowhere near where I was supposed be. Where was all the food?

I sighed. Kuriboh had gone back into it's card, so I was alone. I didn't like the idea of being alone at night, however, so I pulled out Silver Fang.

Before I could say anything, I heard voices. I jumped behind some bushes as four men walked past where I was hidden.

Two were tall, one was short and looked like he'd never eaten a thing in his life, and the last looked like he was trying to dress up as a land pirate.

"....I can't believe that guy beat me."

"If you had have listened to me, we wouldn't have to have this conversation."

"Yea, Bonz. You should been listening."

"Shut up, Sid."

"Ah, you not so tough after losing to a noob."

"You shut up too, Zygor!"

"All of you, shut up! You're all idiots!"

The three that were arguing went quiet.

"Sorry."

"Yea, sorry, man."

"Sorry, Bandit Keith."

I scoffed. 'Bandit Keith'? Seriously? What was he, some kind of Cosplayer who did kids parties?

He looked up. "What was that?"

I clamped my hands over my mouth. Dammit. I must have laughed out loud.

His three minions started to look around. I tried so hard not breathe or even move.

The guy called Bonz started to look through the bush I was hiding in. I moved back as much as I could without any noise.

Bonz looked up and our eyes locked onto each other. I shook my head, eyes wide. He hesitated. That was a good sign. I shook my head harder and made my eyes look scared.

Bonz glanced over his shoulder. The others had gone off in another direction. He looked back at me and smiled a small smile.

He offered me his hand. I hesitated for a second.

As I was about to take it, I looked past Bonz. I gasped and pointed.

Bonz frowned and turned just as Bandit Keith smashed a large log into the side of his head.

I managed to scramble away before Keith saw me, and hid behind a tree, watching the scene. Keith bent down to Bonz unconscious form and took his star chips. I narrowed my eyes. 

What a filthy cheat!

Keith stood up and laughed. "That was easier than I thought it would be. What morons!" He kept laughing as he walked away.

I looked around and saw that the other two were unconscious not too far away. Keith had stolen their chips as well.

I waited a few moments before coming out of hiding.

I summoned Fang and held my hand out to him. He came over pressed his muzzle to my chest.

"Did you see what just happened? People are going crazy. What the hell is going on around here, Fang?"

Fang moved away and lay down so I could get onto his back.

"Good idea. Let's get back to our friends before something bad happens."

I grabbed Fangs fur as he took off.

That Bandit Keith. What a nasty, cheating grub. He'll get what's coming to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Just before we got the clearing, I hopped off Fang and he disappeared. I hadn't found any food. That damn Bandit Keith. I clenched my fists. I really wanted to punch him. In the face.

I walked into the clearing, seeing my friends as well as a blonde woman wearing a purple skirt.

"Aren't you cold?"

The woman turned to look at me.

"There you are."

"We were getting worried."

I waved my hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't find food."

"It's ok." The woman said to me. "I have this." She up-ended the contents of her backpack onto the ground.

"Wow."

"Dibs on the chips and soda!"

"There's tins of fruit there too, you know."

"I'll dibs that." I picked up one can of fruit and gave the woman a thumbs up. "Thank-you."

She smiled. "Your welcome. I'm Mai, by the way."

"Tanaka."

Mai gave me a strange look. I became uncomfortable with that look so I sat down. "It's cold."

"Ah, yes, well. Yugi, you go get the firewood. Joey and Tristan can go get some water."

"Why do we have to do errands?"

I looked at Joey and shook my head. He always liked to argue about everything, didn't he?

"Because, if you don't, you don't get food." Mai threatened.

Tristan started to push Joey.

"Come on. I actually want to eat."

I looked up at Mai. "I like you."

Mai laughed. "Thanks, kid." She looked at TeA. "There's a make-shift shower over there, if you want one. You too, kid."

\-----------------

While TeA went off to have a shower, escorted by Mai, the boys and I built the fire and Joey cooked.

As we were eating, everyone was talking about dueling. I stayed out of the conversation.

"Can we talk about something other than dueling? It's giving me a headache."

I lifted my hand. "I second that motion."

They all looked at me.

"You don't like Duel Monsters too much, do you?"

I lifted my eyebrow at Tristan. "What the hell gave you that impression?"

"Just that you avoid dueling even though you know how to play."

My eyes flickered to Mai. She was watching me with something like interest in her eyes.

I leaned back, arms behind me and legs crossed out in front. I looked at everyone in turn and sighed.

"I don't hate the game, I just hate playing. I'll avoid it, sure, unless I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, come on. You need to duel. Show us what you got!" Joey pumped his fist, grinning.

I closed my eyes slowly. "Not happening."

"Duel me."

I opened one eye. "What?"

"Duel me. I wanna see what you can do."

I opened my other eye and grinned. "No way, Blondie."

"What? You're scared I'll stomp on you?"

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh so hard, tears rolled down my face.

"What's so funny?"

"Man, I would crush you before you could say 'Oh, my Life Points'."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Prove it!"

"I said, no. I don't do that." I put on a serious face. This argument was getting to me.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk." I looked up at Mai as she spoke.

"You sure you want too? That Bandit Keith guy is still out there somewhere."

Mai looked at me and smiled. "Bandit Keith doesn't scare me. I don't scare easy."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

I looked at the others. "Man, I strive to be like that chick."

\------------------------------------

We continued to talk about things other than Duel Monsters. I was grateful for that. My friends asked about the places I'd been and the people I met. I told them about as much as I remembered.

Traveling around had taken it's toll on me, and I never realized until that moment. I had moved around a lot sure, but I missed out on a lot more.

I heard a rustling sound and turned, standing up.

"Please tell me you heard that too?"

The rustling started again, this time a bit louder.

"Yea, I definitely heard that."

"What is it?"

"Mai?"

"It's not funny, Mai!"

I saw something through the bushes and frowned. "It's not Mai."

The bushes parted and Bakura stepped through. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see us there.

"Bakura!"

"Oh, it's just you!"

I studied Bakura, but said nothing. I still didn't think that was him. Bakura was smart. He remembered things. There's no way he would forget that he was only in one of my classes.

I just nodded at him and sat down again. He greeted everyone, sitting down and settling his eyes on me.

"So you made it onto the island safely then?"

My friends assumed he was talking to them and started to answer him. Bakura and I eyed each other. I didn't say anything to him.

I needed to tell Yugi about Bakura. But how?

I rolled my eyes. Great. They started talking about Duel Monsters again.

"Who would you identify with in your deck?"

I sat up straighter. Oh, this conversation is interesting.

"Flaming Swordsman is my favourite!" Joey held up his card.

I nodded. Figures.

"I like the Cyber Commander." Tristan showed his.

Again, figures.

TeA sifted through her deck, until she found hers. "Magician Of Faith."

I smiled. TeA had faith in everything, didn't she?

"What about you, Yugi?"

I glanced at Bakura. I didn't like the look on his face. Was he planning something? I had to be careful.

"Oh, that's easy." He held up the Dark Magician.

I tapped my chin. Now that one was interesting.

They all looked at me. I blinked. "What?"

"Who's your favourite?"

"Yea, Tanaka. Who would you be?"

I looked at Bakura again. What an odd thing to say.

I hesitated and then pulled out my deck. Technically speaking, Witty Phantom was my favourite, but I didn't want Bakura to know that. There was still something bugging me about him.

"This guy." I hesitated again, then showed them. Renge, Gatekeeper of DarkWorld.

"Renge? That's your favourite?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. He might not have high attack points." I looked Bakura straight in the eyes. "But he will defend his friends until the end."

Bakura's eyes flashed at me as he gave me a small smile.

"What about you, Bakura?" He looked back at Yugi.

"This one." He held up Change Of Heart.

I smirked. Why did that sound so ironic? "Perhaps we could have a friendly duel. Just for fun."

Yugi smiled at him. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

I eyed Bakura warily. What is he up too?

"Maybe we could make it interesting and use your favourite cards in the duel?"

Uh, what?

Yugi smiled again. "That's a good idea. It'd be like we're all playing."

I handed Renge over to Yugi, silently praying I was doing the right thing.

Yugi sat on one side of a tree stump as Bakura sat on the other. They got their cards sorted.

I sat so I could see the cards that would be laid out.

I watched as Yugi and Bakura picked their cards and start the duel.

\----------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and looked around.

What the hell?

Everything was dark and smoky, but I could see at the same time. Everything felt so much bigger than me, I don't mean because of my height.

I turned around and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan and TeA. Joey and Tristan were pushing something over TeA, but that's not what made me frown.

They were all dressed as their favourite duel monsters.

My frown deepened as I remembered what Bakura had said about using our favourite monsters.

Oh, Creator. He didn't.

I looked down. Dammit. He did.

"Tanaka! Don't panic!"

I looked at the boys and rolled my eyes. "I'm not the one who's panicking. Clearly. Let TeA up. Lord."

I looked up at a giant man. I knew it!

The man looking down at us looked like Yugi, but there's no way it could be. Yugi was down here with us.

I turned and saw a giant Bakura. So, I was right about that too. Bakura's eyes had gone dark and menacing. He's not the real Bakura. The real Bakura is kind and sweet and would never ever do something like this.

I bared my teeth at him. I wanted to hit him. So bad. But I couldn't.

"Tanaka!"

I turned.

"Stand down."

I looked up at the man that looked like Yugi. Lord, he knew me as well as the real Yugi.

I nodded and stepped back, positioning myself in defense mode.

"Your move, Bakura."

I watched Bakura pick his card. He lay down a Man-Eater Bug.

Alright, that's good, I'll give him that.

The boys started to argue. I wasn't listening. I was staring at Bakura. He was enjoying this whole thing.

Suddenly, Joey ran past me towards the Bug.

Idiot!

I jumped up and ran after him. The others were yelling at us, but I ignored them.

Joey had jumped onto the Bug. Lord, you really are a noob.

The Bug started to shine. Shit!

I leaped forward, grabbing Joey and throwing him back towards the others. The shining on the Bug become brighter and I closed my eyes, putting my hands up.

There was an explosion and it drove me back. I held on, straining with the effort.

Finally, it stopped and nearly collapsed, but I looked up at Bakura, defiantly.

He nodded his appreciation at me.

I turned and walked back to my friends.

"Tanaka."

"Hmm?"

My friends were all staring at me.

"What?"

Joey came up to me. Were those...tears in his eyes?

"You saved me."

I blinked. "Well, of course I did." I grinned. I placed my hand on his head. "Ah, I had to repay you sometime, didn't I? Tiny."

I thought he would have something to say, but he just grinned and pushed my hand away.

I returned to my position and waited for Bakura to go again.

Bakura held up a card. Change Of Heart. I blinked. Of course.

He started to explain what the card could do. I blocked him out. I already knew what the card could do and I had no interest in listening to his voice if I didn't have too.

Bakura laid the card down and suddenly, the real Bakura appeared!

My heart actually leaped with happiness and relief. So glad he's ok.

"Tanaka."

I looked at the real Bakura.

"Don't let him win."

I grinned at the real Bakura. "The thought never crossed my mind."

Bakura nodded, then jumped into the body of one of the dark Bakura's monsters.

What was he doing?

The guy who looked like Yugi started to talk. What was he saying? Something about switching bodies?

My eyes widened. I spun around. "Do it! Do it now!"

The man nodded. Something weird started happening with his pyramid.

I turned and watched as the real Bakura and the dark Bakura switched positions. 

Wow. That looked cool.

Now the dark Bakura was vulnerable.

I turned to the man, but he must have been thinking the same thing as me.

"Yugi, attack now."

Yugi didn't even bother to respond. He held out his hand to the dark Bakura, blasting him and sending him to the graveyard.

I let a sigh of relief and looked up at Bakura.

"You ok, man?"

He smiled. "Yes. I should be asking you that."

I laughed.

\-----------------------

I sat up straight and looked around. I wasn't on that field anymore.

I saw Yugi and Bakura speaking quietly and got up to go to them.

"You ok?"

Bakura looked at me. "Um, what do you mean?"

I smiled. "I remember what happened. I'm just glad you're alright."

He smiled back. "I'm fine."

I looked to Yugi. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

The others started to stir.

"I'll talk to you about it later."

The three of us looked at the other three.

"What happened?"

"That was a weird dream."

I smirked. "Yea. Right. Dream." Bakura and Yugi sweat-dropped.

"I think we all had the same dream."

TeA went on to describe the event that she thought was a dream. I watched them all as they tried to figure it out, and Bakura and Yugi tried to assure them that's all it was.

Just a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against a tree, I watched my friends. I couldn't understand half of what they were saying.

Bakura was still with us. I didn't get anymore vibes off him, so I hope that whoever that Dark Bakura was, he would stay gone.

My ear twitched. What was that?

A noise in the distance made me stand up straight. There it was again.

"Uh, guys."

They kept talking. The sound came again, a little louder this time.

"Guys!"

They turned.

"What is it, Tanaka?"

I held a finger to my lips, listening.

Suddenly, the sound was clear as day. A scream.

"That's Mai's voice!"

I looked at Yugi. How did he know?

They all started to run towards the sound.

Gah. More drama. I followed.

\-----------------------

The sound led us to a clearing. Mai was stepping down off a dueling field as we arrived.

"What happened, Mai?"

"Are you alright?"

A man came up behind Mai and grabbed her arm, showing us her glove.

Shit. I knew this guy. Shit. He took all Mai's star chips.

I pulled up my hood before he could get a look at my face.

"She just handed me all her star chips! It was so easy!"

The man threw Mai to the ground. Joey leaped at the man, but Tristan and Bakura stopped him from doing something stupid. This man was huge.

TeA and I helped Mai get up.

Yugi was trying to talk this guy into dueling him. 

Yup, that's what I thought. The man agreed instantly.

I looked at Yugi.

What? Again? Yugi had gotten taller. I blinked. It was the man that looked like Yugi.

I shook my head. I'd have to save my questions for later.

The man, Panik, and Tall Yugi, stepped up onto the dueling field.

I looked at them both. Oh, Creator. This isn't going to be good.

Mai was talking to TeA. I looked at Mai.

"What did you just say?"

Mai blinked at me. "What?"

"You said something that Panik guy?"

"Oh, yea. He's what they call an eliminator. He was taunting me the whole time. He said that even if I was to get to the end, I wouldn't win."

"Why would he say that?"

"Apparently, there's a surprise duelist at the end, one before Pegasus. If you don't beat her, you can't progress to him."

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What? You can't be serious? Did he tell you who this mystery woman is?"

Mai shook her head. "No. Apparently, Panik over heard people talking, and not even she knows she's going to be dueling."

I frowned. "Well, that doesn't make any sense. How can she duel, if she doesn't even know she's dueling?" I tapped my chin. "Did Panik happen to mention a name or anything about this mystery woman?"

Mai crossed her arms in thought. "I don't think so. All he said was that she doesn't know she's dueling and that she's never been beaten."

I frowned again. That didn't make sense. Seto was the world's top Duelist. Of course, that was before Yugi beat him, but even then it didn't make sense. They were both boys.

I shook my head and looked up at the field. 

Great. Panik had one of those creepy castle things.

I looked at Yugi. He didn't look impressed. Panik was laughing at him.

What an arrogant douche.

I waited until everyone had quietened down. There was only one thing that could push back the darkness.

"I think he needs to see the light, don't you Yugi?"

Tall Yugi looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Oh, come on. As if he didn't get my hint. I rolled my eyes.

I tapped my chin. "I think it was the Excalibur sword that helped a lot of people see the error of there ways. To see the light, so to speak."

Tall Yugi blinked and then smiled.

Oh, finally. I didn't have another way to say it if he didn't get it that time.

Panik was laughing again. Lord, this guy pissed me off.

"You think your cryptic words are going to help this loser?"

I looked up at Panik. He couldn't see my face under the hood, so he didn't see my smirk.

"The only one that's going to be panicking is you, when you get your ass whooped."

My friends all laughed.

"Yea, you tell him, Tanaka!"

"Nice burn!"

I held my hand out and someone high-fived me.

I didn't shift my eyes from Panik. He couldn't see my face, but I knew he could see my eyes. My contacts flashed at night, giving them an eerie affect.

He watched me with a straight face. He looked uncomfortable. Good.

He looked away and continued with his duel with Tall Yugi.

\------------

After a few minutes, it seemed like Yugi was going to be beaten by this guy.

No. This guy wasn't any different to that Bug Boy. Too cocky. Too arrogant. That was his downfall.

I clicked my tongue. Lord, now I was turning into TeA, with all this faith stuff.

It was Yugi's turn. He picked up a card from his deck and he hesitated. I watched his face closely. Was that a smirk I saw? I hope so.

"This is the start of your downfall, Panik."

I breathed a sigh of relief. By the Creator, it's about time.

Tall Yugi was now monologuing. I shook my head. What is it with everyone and talking too much in duels?

But, as I started to actually listen to what was being said, I grinned. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to psych Panik out.

I looked at Panik. Oh, wow. It was working too.

I laughed. This is brilliant.

Tall Yugi set his cards and waited for Panik to take his turn.

I was glad I had my hood up. I was grinning like the Chestershire Cat.

"Remember, only five turns left."

My grin got wider. Tall Yugi knew what he was doing. I liked this guy.

I looked at Panik again. Now it was his turn to not look impressed.

Panik drew his card. He started laughing and set his card down.

"Reaper Of The Cards. I'm going take your magic card out."

I lifted my eyebrows as I looked at Tall Yugi. Surely he wouldn't have put it down so easily for Panik to take?

The Reaper shot forward and attempted to smash the card.

I grinned. Attempted.

The Reaper stopped just before it's scythe hit the face-down card.

This is brilliant. I almost felt like doing a little dance, but that would tip Panik off.

I fidgeted, trying to keep still and still grinning. I heard the others talking. They were well and truly confused.

Just as confused as Panik was.

"Pentagrams Curse."

These are the only words I needed to hear. I grinned and pumped my fist in the air, whooping.

"What?!"

I laughed at Panik. "You can't move now, Panik!"

Panik glanced at me and then back at Tall Yugi.

"What have you done?"

I was the one who replied to Panik. "You can't move, I'm afraid. Sorry not sorry."

Tall Yugi gave a small smile and laid down the card that everyone thought was the card that Panik attacked.

"Poker Face!" I shouted. Panik looked me and shook his head.

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

As the Sword Of Revealing Light started to resend the darkness, Panik shouted his objections.

The others started to realize what was happening, and started to shout encouragements.

"Your turn, Panik."

Panik said nothing and drew his next card. I didn't like the look on his face.

He started to laugh.

"Chaos Shield!"

Huh. Ok. Good move.

It seemed most of Panik's moves were defensive, regardless of what he claims. Relatable.

He combined it with the castle. Oh. Ok, then. This shall be interesting.

Tall Yugi was berating him again. Panik didn't like it.

He touched a button and flames started consume Tall Yugi.

They didn't get him, however. That would be pointless.

"You're forgetting something, Panik."

Panik looked confused. I looked back to Tall Yugi.

"You only have two turns left."

I started grinning again. My Lord, this guy was funny as hell.

Yugi took his turn. Wow. This guy was good. He created Gaia, the Dragon Knight.

I crossed my arms. I never normally got into duels, but this guy intrigued me. I don't know many people who are this good. I don't know anyone who could make it when it looked hopeless either.

That, and he looked extremely confident.

I tapped my chin. What is he planning?

Panik played a Metal Guardian card. I tapped my chin again. That would only work if Tall Yugi didn't have a plan. He obviously had a plan.

This Panik guy is panicking. Ha. What a douche.

I heard Panik swear. I grinned. This is awesome.

Tall Yugi placed his next card. I frowned. Catapult Turtle? What is he...?

I grinned. Seriously? That. Is. Fucking. Grouse.

I was so glad nobody could see my face. It would have given everything away.

He attacked using the Turtle to shoot Gaia and his dragon at the castle, but the castle still stood. The others were freaking out. I didn't say anything. Tall Yugi had to know what was going to happen. Of course he knew. I gave a half grin. Let's see how Panik takes a surprise loss.

Tall Yugi was now telling Panik how he was going to win. Ha. The look on Paniks' face. Priceless.

I started to laugh as the castle started to fall. The Shield trapped Paniks' monsters inside, so they were crushed.

"Bye, bitch. Bye!" I lifted my hand, still grinning.

The others finally realized what was happening and started to jump up and down.

Panik looked furious. That can't be good. He slammed his fists down on a button and fire came from everywhere.

What the hell? I looked up at Tall Yugi, but I couldn't see through the flames. I started to run towards his side of the podium, but someone pulled me down.

"What do you think your doing, Tiny? You'll get yourself killed!"

"Blondie! Let me go! I got this!"

Joey just pulled me closer and shook his head. Dammit, boy!

The fire disappeared. I looked up but Tall Yugi was stepping down off the podium without a scratch. Joey got up and went over to him. I stood up and looked to Paniks' side. Where was he?

I looked back to my friends. They were talking to Mai. Cool. I trotted over to see where Panik was.

I turned the corner of the podium.

Panik was just sitting up, rubbing his head.

I looked behind me. Nobody noticed that I was gone. Good.

I stood over Panik. He looked up and bared his teeth.

"That's not very nice. But then again, you never were nice, heh Panik?"

Panik raised his eyebrows at me.

I put my hood down and took out my contacts, tossing them on the ground in front of him.

He looked at them, then quickly up at me and frowned.

"You?!"

"Yes, Panik. It's me." I shot forward and grabbed his shirt in my fist. I put my face as close to his as I felt comfortable with.

"Get your ass off this island. Don't let me catch you here ever again, ya hear?" He widened his eyes but he didn't respond.

"I said. You. Hear?"

He nodded quickly.

"Good." I let go of his shirt roughly and turned to leave. "Oh, and Panik? This is for Mai." I spun and kicked him square in the nose. He fell backwards and didn't get up.

I put my hood back up and rejoined my friends as they were leaving.

"Hey, Tanaka? Where'd you disappear to?"

I looked at Tristan. "Just had to take care of some trash."

He stopped and looked at me strangely. I just kept walking.

They didn't need to know.

Not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and looked around. Oh, right.

I was in the tent with TeA, while the boys slept outside.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Where the hell did we did a tent from? Ugh, doesn't matter. I was hoping to get more sleep. My body had other ideas, apparently.

I quietly crept out of the tent as not to wake TeA. Lord, she slept as heavily as the boys did. I suppose that's what happens when so much happens in one night.

I looked over at Bakura and Yugi. They were talking. I saw Bakuras' necklace thing pointing towards where the castle was. What the actual hell was up with those things?

Yugi turned slightly and I ducked behind the tent. I peeked out and saw something that made me frown. His pyramid necklace had an eye on it. I shifted my gaze to Bakuras' necklace. His too? 

I know that eye. I blinked rapidly.

What in the actual fucking hell is going on?

"You still don't trust Bakura?"

I spun around and clamped my hand over Wittys' mouth.

"Keep it down, will you? No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I'm not getting any vibes yet, but that Dark Bakura..." I took my hand away.

"That guy was just plain evil. You can't trust that he's truly gone, right?"

I looked up at Witty. "Yea. Right. I wish I could trust Bakura. He's a good kid. It's just that evil presence I don't trust."

Witty turned his head slightly.

"What is it?"

"I hear something." He frowned. "It sounds like...a helicopter?"

I frowned too. "A helicopter?"

Suddenly, I heard the roar of an engine.

Yeap. Definitely a helicopter.

I turned and looked towards the noise. Yugi and Bakura were already searching for where the noise was coming from. The boys were starting to stir. I imagined TeA would be too.

I trotted past the boys to where Yugi was standing.

"Who is it?" I shielded my eyes from the light.

"I don't know."

The helicopter started to land. Wait a minute. I know that silhouette.

"Seto?"

Seto Kaiba stepped down onto the ground, gazing at us like he wasn't surprised at all to see us there.

I smirked. Seto was never surprised about anything.

"What are you doing here?"

Seto turned his gaze to me. "I could ask you the same question."

I glared at him. "Oh, don't start on me, ok? Lord..." I crossed my arms and pouted.

Yugi stepped forward and handed Seto a deck of cards. I frowned. What?

"Here's your deck back, Kaiba."

I raised my eyebrows. Yugi had Setos' deck this entire time? I started to pull at my earlobe. Lord, I'm more out of the loop than I thought. Maybe I really should start listening to conversations.

Speaking of which...

I looked over as Seto stopped walking.

"I'm not going to let Pegasus hurt Mukuba or take over Kaiba Corp."

I frowned. Hurt Mukuba? Take over Kaiba Corp?

"I'm going to take him down before that happens." Seto looked at me, then turned and walked away.

Dammit, Seto. What is going on? Why am I so out of the loop? I wish someone would bloody well tell me!

Joey pushed past me and ran at Seto. What the fuck are you doing now, Blondie? You're going to get your ass kicked!

I went to go pull him off Seto, but I actually listened to what was being said. For once.

"Everyone has to have ten star chips to even get a chance to get into that castle! It's unfair if you try to just walk in and take what you want when we have to work for it!"

Oh, Lord. Seto doesn't give a fuck, Blondie. Even the look on his face was a mask of 'I don't give a fuck'. I face-palmed.

I looked up to see Seto grab Joeys' hand off his shirt. Oh, Lord.

I stepped to the side as Seto threw Joey to the ground. I sighed.

Blondie, you really need to learn to pick your battles.

I stooped down to help him sit up, shaking my head. Seto was berating Joey now. Ugh. This is why I don't listen to people in the first place.

Joey jumped up and tried to get Seto to fight him.

Dammit! That's it!

I jumped up and placed myself in the space between them.

"Enough! I've had it with people being selfish. I've had it with people fighting. I've had enough! We all have the same goal here, and that's to get to Pegasus, and wasting time fighting each other is not going to get us there!" I clenched my fists and looked at everyone, feeling my eyes blaze.

"Fine."

I looked at Seto. Was he actually going to listen to me? For once?

He held out the metal case he had with him. I closed my eyes slowly. Nope. Since when has Seto Kaiba listened to anyone?

"This would a good time to test my new Duel Disk system."

Lord, help me, I'm going to kill someone soon. Real soon.

Seto started to open the case. He was explaining how to use it.

"Don't be a dick, Seto. Let's just go about our business, yea?"

Seto glanced at me, but said nothing. That look alone said it all. Bloody boys and their freaking testosterone!

I growled.

"If you do this, I'm leaving."

"Tanaka?!"

I looked at the others.

"I am done with all this childish 'who's better than who' crap. We have a job to do and sitting around here with measuring tapes is not going to get us to where we need to be!"

I turned back to Seto and Joey, and looked them straight in the eyes.

"So, if you start this, I'm going to walk away. Right now."

Joey looked conflicted, but Seto was set on making a point. He wasn't going to back down.

"I have to do this, Tiny." Joey put his head down, and avoided my eyes.

Dammit, Blondie. I felt tears in my tears, but I refused to let anyone see.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be."

I started to walk past Joey.

"But we're friends, Tanaka!"

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. My fists were still clenched by my sides.

"Yea. I thought so too, Joey." I let him see the tears then I turned, pushing past Seto and running into the forest behind him.

I heard Seto say. "She'll be fine."

Lord, if I wasn't so upset, I would have turned around and kicked Seto right in the face!

I heard sounds of the duel between Joey and Seto, but I didn't stop.

If they weren't going to take this seriously, then I bloody well will!

I looked up towards the castle as it loomed high in the night sky.

Here I come, Pegasus.

I hope you're ready to face me.

\--------------------------------------

Ok, so maybe going off on my own wasn't the best idea, I thought to myself as I dodged yet another eliminator.

I had managed to avoid dueling so far, I just hoped I could avoid it for a little longer. I wasn't keen the idea of dueling if I didn't have too.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the man walked past and out of sight. I was to afraid to let any of my monsters out in case we bumped into any unfriendlies.

I started walking towards the castle again, thinking about the night before.

I wonder if the others are worried about me? Or even looking for me? I shook my head. After how I acted, I doubt it. And what about Joey? The last thing I said to him was really nasty.

I felt tears again. Dammit. If I could take it back, I would.

I shook my hair out and started to run my fingers through it. Dammit. The blue dye was coming out. I was hoping it would last a little longer.

I heard shouts and hid again, but I continued to move towards the castle. I hope to see my friends there. Even if they're mad at me.

The castle became visible between the trees and I started to run towards it.

I wouldn't have any issues getting in. Not really.

I got to the large wooden door and pounded on it with my fist.

It cracked open a little bit and an eye appeared.

"Star chips?"

I crossed my arms and frowned up at the eye. I heard a sigh and the door opened just wide enough for me to slip through.

"Are there any others?"

"Yugi Mutou and his friends are on their way. They aren't coming from that way though."

I stopped and turned to face the gatekeeper.

"What way are they going?"

The man said nothing. He pointed down.

"Oh, Lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Pacing my room, I was feeling anxious and agitated. Yugi and everyone were down under the island, in the tunnels. How the fuck did they get in there? This wasn't good.

"Gah!" I threw my hands up in the air and plopped down into the arm chair.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to see Witty leaning against the wall.

"Yugi and everyone are in the tunnels."

Witty turned, blinking at me. "Oh, Creator."

I nodded. "Yup, and I'm powerless to help them."

"Do you think they'll pass?"

I propped my elbow onto the arm of the chair and placed my chin between my thumb and forefinger, thinking.

"They had better. Not even I have the pull to get them in here if they lose against Para and Dox. Those two are crazy." I looked up to Witty.

"What am I going to do?"

Witty tapped his chin, then smiled. He tipped his purple hat, did a little jig, spinning in a circle.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "What?"

He stood up straight, arms out wide. He gave a grin.

I raised my eyebrows. "You can't be serious?"

"And why not?"

I put my arm down and frowned at him. "Because that's basically suicide, that's why. I ain't doing that."

Witty sighed. "It's the only way they're going to make it here, and you know it."

I growled, slamming my fist down on the armchair. "Dammit!"

I pulled my deck from a pocket in my shirt. "Fine, but I'm not sending you. Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh appeared in front of me and purred with curiosity.

"I need you to go into the tunnels." Kuribohs' eyes widened.

"It's only to keep an eye on Yugi and the others. Make sure they don't get lost and make it out safely. Scouting only. No conflict, right?"

Kuriboh purred again.

"No, don't show yourself unless you have no choice. Can't afford for them to not get to the end."

Kuriboh nodded and disappeared.

"You know they're going to need more than a guide."

I stood up and went to the window. "I'm not sending you."

I felt Witty step up behind me. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't, they won't make it and you know it."

I shook my head and said nothing. I could already feel my tears welling up.

"They're your friends. You can't just leave them down there."

Dammit. Why did he always have to be right?

I spun around, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his arms around me and his face in my hair. He tucked a stray strand behind my ear and lifted my chin.

"Everything will be fine. I swear."

I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

I breathed out and pulled away.

"If you insist on going, you're going to need these." I handed him three cards. He took them and looked up at me.

"Skullburn, Darkness and Lustra?"

I nodded. "Give them to Yugi. He'll know what to do."

Witty smiled.

I tried to smile. What he was going to do was dangerous.

"Just make sure you come back to me relatively unharmed, ok?"

His smile turned into a grin. He pocketed the cards and took his hat off, sweeping into a bow.

"Understood, Princess."

He disappeared.

I walked back over to the window and looked out. I could see the forest, the sea. I could see the sunset. I could see my own reflection, the tears had finally escaped.

You had better come back to me, I thought to myself. There'll be hell to pay if you don't.

\-------------------------------

A few hours later, I heard a knock on my door. I blinked and looked up from my book.

Who the fuck knows I'm here? My heart leaped. I hoped it was my friends.

I jumped up and answered.

"Oh. It's just you."

The man blinked. "Huh?"

"Never-mind. What do you want?"

"Pegasus wants a word with you."

I smirked. "Tell him to go to hell."

I tried to close the door, but the man pressed his hand on it.

"It's about the final duels."

"I'm not interested. I'm not going anywhere until my friends get here."

The man blinked again. "You have friends?"

I glared. "Shut up, Jerry. I'm not leaving this room until they get here. End of story. They don't get here, I don't leave. Simple."

I slammed the door and locked it.

I heard knocking again. Bitch, fuck off.

I opened the door again and glared. "What part of 'fuck off' don't you get?"

Jerry shook his head. "I just thought I'd tell you Yugi Mutou made it out of the tunnels."

I blinked. "They did? When?"

Jerry stared at me.

"Bitch, I asked you a question! When?"

He looked at me, then started to walk away. "Pegasus wants a word with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Lord, I fucking hate you."

\-------------------------

I was walking down a corridor towards Pegasus' throne room, when something caught my eye out the window.

I blinked and rushed to the window.

"Ha! Yes!"

Then I frowned. Seto? Tall Yugi? What are they doing?

Oh, Creator. Do these guys ever quit?

Fuck Pegasus and his summons!

I turned around and ran to my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

I ran out onto the roof where Seto and Tall Yugi were just started their duel. If I wasn't so relieved to see them, I would have been so mad.

I was even glad to see Bakura.

I stepped up behind everyone and smiled, debating on just waiting until they noticed me or scaring the crap out of Joey, like I did on the ship.

I decided to wait and leaned against the wall, watching the scene.

I saw something move out the corner of my eye and turned.

I bared my teeth and narrowed my eyes. You!

Bandit Keith stood on the opposite outcrop to us. I still wanted to smash him for what he did. Cheating scumbag.

He must have seen the look on my face, because he smirked at me, touched his sunglasses and kept walking.

Aww maaaaaate. I want to punch you so bad.

I turned my attention back to Seto and Tall Yugi. They had set their monsters already.

A Gargoyle on Setos' side and Curse Dragon on Tall Yugis' side.

He liked that dragon, didn't he?

Tall Yugi looked over at us. He saw me. He smiled and nodded at me, then turned his attention back to his duel.

TeA noticed Tall Yugis' look and turned. She grinned at me.

"Tanaka!"

The others turned around and I couldn't help smiling.

"You're alright!"

"We were worried."

"Where'd you go?!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed me and I was wrapped in warmth. I looked up and saw Joeys' face.

I hugged him back.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, Tiny."

I chuckled. "So, you don't hate me?"

"What?" He pulled back. "Why would you say that?"

I looked down. "Just because of the last thing I said to you. I didn't mean it, honest. We are still friends, or at least I hope so."

"Tiny."

"Huh?" I looked up.

Joey put his hand on my head. "Us being friends was never a debate."

I grinned. "Thanks, Blondie."

He grinned back. "Now, let's focus on our other friend, shall we?"

I nodded and walked over to where the others were standing.

Tristan looked at me with a strange look. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Your hair. And your eyes. They're different."

I face-palmed. "Seriously, Tristan? You just noticed my eyes then?"

He sweat-dropped. "They weren't always blue?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. They were violet, but they were contacts. I took them out after Yugis' duel with Panik. And I've always dyed my hair, but the dye has started to come out."

He sweat-dropped again. "I...I knew that."

I grinned and shook my head, turning my attention back to the duel.

Oh, damn. Seto had a Genie. Wow. He wasn't fucking around with this duel.

Oops. Tall Yugi just demolished it with his Dark Magician. Right, well then. Moving on.

Seto set down Saggi The Dark Clown. Ha ha. I like clowns.

Tall Yugi changed his Dark Magician to Gaia the horse knight. Don't attack it, Tall Yugi. Trust me. Just look at Setos' face.

"Attack Saggi!"

I face-palmed. You shouldn't have done that, man. Seto never does anything without a purpose.

I looked up and flinched. Yea. Not good.

"Crush Card Virus."

Oh, Lord. He didn't. He really wasn't fucking around with this duel.

I tapped my chin. What got up his skirt? What's his end game? Why is he even bothering with Yugi if his problem is with Pegasus?

Unless...No. No way. He wouldn't.

I looked at Seto. There's only one reason he'd be fucking around with us instead of caving Pegasus' head in.

My eyes filled with tears. I really hope I'm wrong. I really do.

Tall Yugi set down a Silver Fang card. Seto put down a Battle Ox.

Dammit. Bye, Silver Fang.

I looked at Seto.

"Enough with the monologuing and get on with it." I muttered. I hated how duelists were constantly yapping.

Tall Yugi used his Griffore with a horn to destroy Setos' Ox.

Ok guys. I'm getting bored now. Hurry it up.

I started to fidget. Lord, I got bored so easily. I started to look around. I studied all my friends faces. They all looked worried. I glanced at Tall Yugi, and he looked worried too. I looked over at Seto and he had used his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Not surprised. He always uses them, if he gets the chance.

Wait a minute. What the actual fuck?

I stepped forward frowning. Oh, Lord. Seto...You really are NOT fucking around, are you?

His three Blue Eyes became one. An Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon.

The others started to yell encouragements at Tall Yugi, but I kept my eyes on Seto. Yugi had all this support, while Seto didn't. Not really.

Of course, that didn't mean I sided with him. It just meant I felt bad for him. Something bad must have happened for him to do this, regardless of what he says about wanting a rematch with Yugi.

I looked over to Tall Yugi. He was smiling. Ok, this shall be interesting, since Seto basically disabled all Yugis' strong monsters.

A Kuriboh? Oh, that's cool. The look on Setos' face. Love it.

Oh, Lord. He just insulted a Kuriboh. Not the best thing to do Seto. Kuribohs are sensitive and WILL kick your ass. I should know.

"Multiply!"

I widened my eyes. That. Is. Brilliant.

I looked over at Seto. Sorry, man. Rip.

I watched as Tall Yugis' Kuriboh continued to multiply. Seto may as well just give up now. Especially after that crack about the Kuriboh being weak. This Kuriboh is going to show you what's what, man.

"Attack, Blue Eyes!"

Oh, no. Seto, don't be like those cocky cunts. Please don't.

At least Tall Yugi looked pleased with himself. Why are all duelists so cocky?

Ugh. Again with the monologuing!

I stepped forward and cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Moving on! Let's wrap this up before tea time, guys!"

They both looked at me. Seto smirked, and Tall Yugi just ignored my outburst. Figures.

I sighed heavily as they continued like they didn't hear me.

"Tanaka?"

I turned to Bakura. "Yea?"

"Why did you say that?" He looked at me, his eyes huge from confusion.

"It's because I hate it when duelists constantly monologue everything. Like, we get it man. You think you gonna win. Chill the fuck out, you know? I don't know. It just bugs me."

I looked back to the duel.

"Then again, maybe I should start listening." I pointed to the dragon.

Bakura looked where I was pointing.

"Wow. He fused his Mammoth Graveyard to the dragon. It's sucking out it's energy."

Huh. Well, then.

Seto tried to destroy the Kuribohs' again. Dude, give that shit up.

I blinked. Seto?

He was standing there, just staring into space. Not moving. He had gone pale. So pale, like he was going to pass out.

I looked back as Tall Yugi took his turn. Celtic Guardian.

I looked back at Seto. Come on, man. Snap out of it. I heard the others berating Seto, but I ignored them.

"Your attack took five hundred Life Points."

I blinked. Yea, it did. So what? Seto, why does your voice sound like that?

"So, I'll take five steps back. Each square is a step."

Oh, Lord.

He stepped up onto the wall.

"Now, if you attack, the blast will push me over the edge."

I stared at Seto as the others started shouting at him.

He wouldn't do it. Would he?

No. He couldn't. He had Mukuba. He wouldn't do it because of that alone. He's bluffing. He knows Yugi is too soft, and wouldn't hurt him.

Damn, boy. You almost had me going for a second.

I tried to keep my expression to myself. I swear, Seto, once this is over, Imma punch you so hard.

Oh, look. He brought his Blue Eyes head back. The one that Yugis' Celtic Guard severed. As if no one saw that coming.

I looked around. Huh. Apparently not.

Tall Yugis' turn. What will he do?

Leave it and lose? Or attack and win, causing Seto to fall?

I looked over to Tall Yugi. He was struggling with himself.

Dammit. Just do it.

"Celtic Guardian, attack!"

I gritted my teeth. Good.

"Yugi!"

I spun on TeA. She tried to run towards Tall Yugi. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! Trust me!" TeA looked at me, almost in tears.

I pulled a card from my pocket and followed the Celtic Guardian. I heard shouts, but I couldn't understand the words.

I leaped up onto the guardians back just as he swung his sword.

He destroyed the dragon. I jumped towards Seto and the blast carried me up and over the edge.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a shocked expression. I smiled.

"Didn't count on that, did you?"

I felt arms around my waist, and we stopped falling.

Vicious carried us up and over the edge, dropping us onto the ground.

I landed on Seto.

"Ugh." I rubbed my arm, then punched Seto, hard, in his shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?"

"I...I lost."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You lost as soon as you stepped onto that wall. I catch you ever doing something like that again, Imma kill you myself."

Seto looked at me blankly. "But...Mukuba. I need to save Mukuba."

I stood up. "I know."

Suddenly, his look turned from expressionless to fury. "What?!"

I shook my head. "Why else would you duel Yugi when all you've been wanting to do since you've been here is get to Pegasus? At first I didn't get it, but then...Your expression when Yugi fused your Blue Eyes. That's when I realized. TeA was going to stop him from attacking you." I pointed to TeA who was in tears. "Yugi needs to be here as much as you do." I pointed to Yugi, who looked traumatized.

"But?"

I smiled. "You never counted on me being here, and allowing what just happened, to happen, did you? You needed to learn a lesson, Seto."

I turned to everyone else. "You all did."

They all looked at me.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about, Tanaka?"

I held my hand out to Seto.

"The lesson that we are all in this together. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be storming the castle. All. Of. Us."

Seto took my hand and stood up. He looked at me for a moment.

I sighed. "Here." I tossed the star chips at him. "You're going to need these."

He caught them, still staring at me. Finally, he nodded, picking up his metal case and walked away.

I watched him go, shaking my head.

Lord, that boy is never going to learn.

I turned to my friends and smiled.

"So, that was eventful."

"Tanaka..."

I sighed and walked over to Yugi. He had gone back to being the real Yugi.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged him.

I could feel his tears as he hugged me back. It reminded me of the time when I told him about when I found out about my mother. He had comforted me, and now I was comforting him.

"Don't stress about it, ok? Seriously, Seto had that coming. Besides." I pulled away so I could look at him. "He needed to be taken down a peg." I shrugged. "Or twenty."

Yugi smiled through his tears. "Thanks, Tanaka."

"I mean it. Now, let's get into the castle."

"How? We don't have enough star chips?"

I grinned. "They don't call me a sneak thief for nothing."

They all looked at me, confused.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and produced a handful of chips. I don't know exactly how many there was, but it was well and truly enough to get in.

"So? Let's kick that silver-haired pricks ass."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, where DID you get those star chips from anyway?"

We were walking down the hallway towards my room. Lord, I was tired. Can only imagine how these guys felt.

"I didn't actually steal them from someone, if that's what you're implying. They were mine, and I gave them to you. There was no cheating involved." I looked at Tristan. "So, you can relax. I don't like cheating. I hate cheaters."

"Speaking of which..." Yugi slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the cards I had given him, plus Witty and Kuriboh.

I took them quickly, holding them to chest. Oh, thank the Creator.

I blinked. "Wait...What did you mean by 'speaking of which'? I didn't cheat and neither did you. Did you use these cards?"

Yugi smiled at me. "Yea, we did. It was amazing."

I grinned. "Oh, I know."

I put my cards back with the others.

We got to my room. The others were impressed with the size of it.

"Wow. Pegasus goes all out for his guests, doesn't he?"

I smiled at TeA. Yea, sure he does, love.

"Hey! You guys want to listen to music?"

They all looked at me.

"Ah, come on. As if you don't all need to relax. Music and dancing like dicks is always relaxing."

I walked over to the stereo in the corner and turned it on.

"Come on!" I lifted my arms, grinning as I spun around.

They all laughed and started to dance with me.

After we had exhausted ourselves, we went to bed. Joey insisted on sleeping in an armchair close by the bed. He kept arguing it was because I took off last time and he wanted to keep an eye on me. Tristan took the other arm chair, which left Yugi and Bakura on the two couches.

TeA slept in the bed with me. I managed to find some spare clothes she could use as PJs.

The boys had fallen asleep fairly quickly, which gave TeA and I time to ourselves. She was asking me all kinds of questions about my life. I ended up confessing to her the same thing I had told Yugi about my mother. TeA was sympathetic to me.

Once we started to fall asleep, I felt TeA put one arm under my head and one arm over my waist. I smiled at the comfort it provided. I lay my head on her chest and put my arm around her waist.

The comfort and the warmth put me to sleep rather quickly.

\-------------------------------

When I woke up, it was still dark. TeA had rolled over at some point as we slept.

I sat up and looked around. The boys were still asleep too.

I got up and put my jeans on as quietly as I could. I snuck past the couches. The couches were facing each so I tip-toed behind the one Yugi was sleeping on.

I saw Bakura stir and I quickly dropped to the floor as he sat up and turned towards the direction I was in.

I waited a few minutes before I peeked my head out. He had lay back down, facing the other way.

I released a breath.

I got up again went to the door. I slowly opened it, checking to make sure no one else stirred and then slipped out.

I closed the door behind me then slipped my sneakers onto my feet.

I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to go for a walk.

I got half way down the hallway when I heard a voice.

"Hey! Tanaka! Where do you think you're going?"

I turned to see Tristan taking long strides to catch up to me. Not that he needed too. 

Tall, long legged douche.

I smiled. "I couldn't sleep, is all. Not running off. I swear."

He caught up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Good. Then you won't might me coming with, huh."

I grinned and shook my head. "Sure. Why not."

We walked side by side in silence for a few minutes before he turned on me.

I blinked when he jumped in front of me.

"Why did you run off? Why did you stop TeA from stopping Yugi? Why have you had to move around a lot? Tanaka, who are even are you?"

I sighed. I stepped around him and continued walking down the hallway.

"I can answer probably two of those questions, Tristan. The other questions I'll answer later. It's not time for you guys to know who I am yet. I'm not ready to tell you."

He caught up to me and watched me as he spoke. "You know you can trust us, right? We are friends and friends trust each other."

I gave him a small smile. "Dude, you guys are literally the ONLY people I trust, so it's not that." I looked down.

"It's your father, right? He'll make you move again?"

I nodded slowly. "More than likely. Mainly because if the Press gets news of who I am and where I am, then they'll be everywhere. Then there's the fact of the students and the teachers. They'd never leave me alone. I'd just prefer to be a nobody."

I looked up as we got to the kitchen doors. Apparently I had been following my stomach.

I pushed the doors open and we stepped inside. I wandered up to the bench and sat down on a swivel stool.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was spun around.

"Tanaka, you might be a lot of things; irritating, annoying, bratty, moody..."

I sweat-dropped when he counted the things off his fingers.

"You're also sweet, kind, smart, funny, you kick ass."

I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"And short."

My eye twitched at him. He just had to ruin the moment didn't he?

"But the one the thing you are NOT is nobody."

I smiled at him, tears ready to slip down my face. "Thanks, Tristan. I appreciate it." I shook the tears away and went to get up, but he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Don't know why you'd think of yourself as nobody, but it's bloody stupid."

I laughed at his attempt at the slang and accent. It didn't work. I pulled away.

"So, hungry? The others will be up soon." I pointed to the window. The sun was coming up.

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

I tapped my chin and went to the fridge, opening it. "How about; bacon, eggs, sausages and tomatoes?"

I turned when Tristan didn't answer. I sweat-dropped. He was pretty much drooling onto the floor.

"Oi! Tristan!"

"Huh? Ah, yea. Sure. Sounds good."

"Then start getting the frying pans out." I started pulling out the food from the fridge. I enjoyed cooking, but I hardly ever did it because I had no one to cook for. Now I did, and I was excited.

\--------------------------------------

We had set everything out onto the large table against the wall. Tristan sat at the bench on the stool, watching me cook, when the others walked into the kitchen.

"There you two are!"

"Oh, what smells good?"

"Food?"

I just grinned at them, motioning to the table.

Tristan turned to them in his seat. "Turns out, Tanaka knows how to cook too."

I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Not my fault you guys ask me the wrong kinds of questions."

Tristan put his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. Sorry."

I grinned again. "No, you're not."

"Did we miss something?"

I looked at Bakura. I still didn't really trust him. Poor kid.

"Anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded, so I loaded plates full of food for them.

"Oh, wow. You can cook!"

I grinned. "I love cooking actually, but only if I can cook for people. Don't like cooking for just myself."

I walked over to the bench and started to make myself a coffee.

"Hey, Tanaka?"

"Hmm?" I didn't turn around. I needed coffee so bad.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

I shrugged. "Probably not." I poured the milk into my coffee and clicked the kettle on.

I turned and leaned on the bench. "What?"

They were all staring at me.

"You cook all this and won't eat it?"

I blinked at them. "I mean, I don't usually eat much anyway..."

"Yea, I did notice that. Why don't you eat?"

Ah, TeA. Such an innocent, I swear.

The kettle clicked off and I turned to pour the boiling water before speaking.

"Anxiety. I have it pretty bad. If I feel anxious, even just the thought of food makes me feel sick."

I turned, leaning on the bench again, stirring the coffee and sipping it, closing my eyes.

"Mmm. Coffee is so good."

"Tiny."

I opened my eyes. "Huh?"

Joey was pointing to the seat between him and Tristan.

"Sit."

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. "I'm not a dog, you know."

Joey pushed the rest of his food in front of me.

"What?"

"You're not feeling anxious now, right?"

I grinned and started laughing. "No, I guess not. But, I'm not eating it all on you."

He shrugged. "Then we'll just have to share."

I shook my head, still grinning. "Lord, you annoy me."

I sighed and took the fork he was holding out to me.

"I hope this doesn't mean I owe you anything later."

He just grinned at me.


	14. Chapter 14

After we finished eating, I went back to the room to have a shower. I rinsed the rest of the dye out. I didn't have anymore, so I didn't see the point in keeping it in any longer.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. Nobody was there.

Huh, they must have started to go to Pegasus' throne room.

I got dressed in my jeans and found my favourite shirt. It was more like a tunic, except it had a lower neckline. Pockets all over it. It was also a dark purple that I loved.

I stuffed my feet into my sneakers and rushed out of the room to try and catch up to my friends.

\-----------------------------

"There you are, Tanaka!"

I reached them just before they got to walkway above Pegasus' throne room.

"Yea, sorry. Had to find my clothes."

I looked past my friends and narrowed my eyes.

"What's he doing here?"

I didn't shift my eyes as I replied.

"He's here to get his ass kicked, but he better stay away from me until that point."

Bandit Keith turned around when he heard my voice.

"Who's going to kick my ass? You?" He laughed. "Little girl, I'd gladly show you a thing or two, and not necessarily meaning Duel Monsters."

I twitched my eye as I made a face.

"That is the fucking foulest comment I've ever heard. In. My. Life. I don't even know how to respond to that."

"I do." Joey pushed past me, swinging his fist at Bandit Keith. "Take that back!"

I didn't even try to stop Joey. That stupid fucking land pirate deserved everything he got.

"Nah, I don't think I will." He caught Joeys' fist in his hand. He swung again and Keith kept dodging.

I bared my teeth at him. "Punch him in the face, Joey!"

Bandit Keith laughed. "We'll have to finish this later. The shows' about to start." He nodded down towards middle of the room where there was a platform.

"What show?"

We all looked over the stone banister.

I gasped. "Seto!"

Seto walked out into the middle of the platform. He glanced up at us, but he said nothing.

"Pegasus vs Kaiba."

I didn't look away from Seto, but I could tell that voice came from Mai.

"That is correct." I turned, as did everyone else, to see a man walking down the hallway towards us.

"Welcome to the four contestants that made it to the castle. There seems to be a few uninvited guests, but we'll overlook that just this once."

Damn fucking right you will, Jack.

"Master Pegasus would like to welcome you here by allowing you all to witness a special duel between himself and Seto Kaiba. Please, relax and enjoy the match."

I gritted my teeth and spun back to watch what was happening.

Seto looked at something, or someONE, in front of him.

"Pegasus!"

My heart lurched. Seto was furious.

"Welcome to my castle, Kaiba-boy."

Ew. Why did you say it like that? I made a face and looked over to where Setos' gaze was.

Pegasus walked out onto the platform, flanked by two bodyguards in black suits. Pegasus was wearing a red suit, which made his silver hair stand out more than it already did. His hair was covering most of his face, so we could only see one eye and half of his mouth.

"I've been waiting for the day I could duel someone as good as you here at Duelist Kingdom. Don't worry, Kaiba-boy. If you beat me, I will honor our agreement and return Mokuba back to normal."

I widened my eyes. Back to normal? What's that meant to mean?

"Let's have a good duel."

"I want both of them to lose."

I glanced over to Joey. If only you knew why Seto was dueling, Blondie, you wouldn't say that.

I looked at the rest of my friends. They were all focused on Seto and Pegasus. Yugi looked like he was deep in thought.

What was he thinking? He didn't look to happy.

I let my gaze settle back on Seto.

"All the participants have all gathered here, inside my castle."

Yes mate, we get it. It's YOUR castle. I felt like face-palming.

Seto finally faced us fully. As always, he wasn't surprised to see us there.

He muttered something about us getting into the castle.

"Shall we begin our duel?" Pegasus asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Seto opened up his metal case and threw one of the discus things at Pegasus.

"We'll duel using these."

I actually did face-palm this time. You really think with all the money he has at his disposal, Pegasus wouldn't have something better than those things?

Pegasus looked so intrigued by the device, though. Or he was playin'. He was playing. He had to be.

"Am I supposed to...wave it like this?"

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Sorry Seto, but you had that one coming.

"Or...do I have to roll it? Like this?"

Oh, Lord. Save me now. Tears sprung up into my eyes from the effort of suppressing my laughter. Setos' face was so serious. Priceless!

"Stop fooling around!"

Pegasus turned on Seto. "Alright, how about this. We'll play with your Disc System, but I'll have someone else throw the disc for me."

I frowned. I didn't like the smirk on Pegasus' face.

"That pussy!"

I glanced at Bandit Keith. So did Pegasus. Oh, man. He heard you. You're fucked now, pirate boy. Sorry, but no sympathy from me.

"But we'll still be playing like normal."

"Let's just get on with it." Boy, I agree.

Pegasus snapped his fingers. "Bring in the person who will throw the disc in my place."

The doors opened and a bodyguard walked out holding a chain.

I frowned. What the fuck?

On the other end of the chain was Mokuba.

I gasped. "No! Mokuba!" I gripped the edge of the banister, wanting so bad to just jump over it and break that chain!

"Mokuba!" I glanced at Seto. He was mad. I don't blame you. Me too.

"It's Mokuba!"

"He's acting strange."

"He's basically a zombie."

The bodyguard led Mokuba up to Pegasus.

"What's wrong, Kaiba-boy? Aren't you happy to see your little brother?"

"What have you done to Mokuba?"

Pegasus smirked. He held up a card. "Young Mokubas' soul is sealed in this card."

My friends all started muttering amongst themselves.

I just stared at Pegasus. Why? Why would he do that? What was the point? And why would he do such a thing to a little kid?

"Mokuba here has been stripped of his soul, but he'll still do whatever I tell him to do."

I bared my teeth and gripped the banister harder. "So, basically a mindless zombie slave? How smart of you to make one of a young kid!"

If Pegasus heard me, he made no indication that he did.

"Defeat me, Kaiba-boy, and I'll release Mokubas' soul." He shrugged as though he was having a normal conversation.

"That's why he did what he did on the roof! That's why he did it!"

I turned on my friends, teeth bared and eyes blazing.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock! Did you really think Seto would do something like that unless there was a reason? Why do you think I didn't stop you from attacking? Because you needed to see! Well, now you see!"

I flung my arm out towards the scene below us.

"Tanaka..."

I looked down, not even bothering to hide the tears, or stop them. It wasn't fair. This whole thing wasn't fair.

I focused my attention on Mokuba. That poor kid.

One of the bodyguards gave Mokuba the dueling disc.

And this just got a whole lot worse. What would Seto do?

"Fine. Then, we won't use the duel discs."

Oh, thank the Creator. I didn't really think he would do it, but there was always that off chance...

Pegasus said something to Mokuba and the bodyguard led him away on the chain.

"Let's prepare for our REAL duel." Pegasus clicked his fingers and the platform started to separate. A machine lowered a dueling field and as everything clicked into place, the machine started to settle.

As they started to set their card decks, Yugi shouted to Seto.

"Kaiba! Look out for Pegasus' Dragon Capture Card!"

I jumped. He had basically yelled it into my ear. Seto turned to us, a puzzled look on his face.

"All dragons are powerless against that card!"

I blinked then looked down at Seto. He glanced at me.

"It's true. Please be careful."

I don't know if he heard me, because I said it so quietly, I barely heard myself. I saw him nod. Good. Hopefully he'll listen just this one time.

The rest of my friends were talking to each other, but I was focused on Seto and Pegasus. Nothing else mattered at this point.

They were finally starting the duel. So much tension, stress and anxiety, and they hadn't even started yet! I didn't know how I was going to last through the whole duel, not with my anxiety. I'd either start to get sick or pass out.

Seto had already destroyed one of Pegasus' monsters. They were doing a back and forth thing. Pegasus...He was playing Seto. Making him think Pegasus was weaker than him.

Ugh! I couldn't watch this! I turned and slid down onto the floor.

"Tanaka!"

I held my hand up. "I'm fine."

My voice quivered, so I doubt they believed me.

I stared at the wall. I don't how long I was there for. I was too busy thinking about everything. School. The Three Stooges. How I met my friends. Seto. Mokuba. My father.

How did I get here? Why was my life like a never ending force of negativity? What did I do to deserve this?

I shook my head and looked up at my friends.

"TeA?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Tanaka?"

I looked up at her with a blank expression. "Are they done yet?"

TeA gave me a small smile and shook her head.

"They've been dueling a while, but nobody's' won yet. Pegasus has something called Toon World up, at the moment."

I widened my eyes. "He what?!"

I jumped up and looked over the banister.

"Pegasus also has one of Kaibas' Blue Eyes."

I turned to stare at Yugi. What?!

I looked over onto the dueling field. Oh, Creator, please help Seto.

"I bet everything on this next card!"

He put down the card without even looking at it. And...

Blue Eyes!

I don't know how that was really going help him at the moment, but he trusted his deck.

Just please don't attack. Just don't.

He did. 

And. 

The Toon Blue Eyes dodged.

He looks shattered.

"It's a Toon, Seto! Normal rules don't apply!"

He looked up at me, but I don't think he was seeing anything. That look was the same look I saw on the rooftop.

No. Don't you dare give up!

Pegasus put down his next card. Shining Palace. Oh, Lord.

"Light monsters attack points go up by five hundred."

The way this guy spoke was like everything was a casual conversation.

The Toon Blue Eyes points went up to 3500.

Pegasus made the Toon attack the real Blue Eyes. Seto managed to Negate it.

Oh, Lord. I haven't been watching this duel for long, but I already wanted to sit down again!

I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping the banister, trying not to fall down.

"Dark Chains stops your monster from moving and drops its attack points by 700."

I opened my eyes. He destroyed the Toon Blue Eyes!

"Yes!"

I saw Setos' eyes flicker to me, but he said nothing.

Oh, no. I paled.

Pegasus drew and set his Dragon Jar.

And.

Dragon Piper.

Oh Lord, I was starting to feel sick. I knew where this was headed.

"Swordstalker, attack Dragon Piper!"

As the Swordstalker flashed towards the Piper, Pegasus flipped another card.

Mimicat. And it copied Setos' Virus card!

As the Swordstalker destroyed the Piper, the Virus went through Setos' card deck.

He looked through his deck and brought his Dark Clown back.

Saggi. Even the clown looked worried.

"I attack with Bickuribox!"

Why? Why with something that strong? Your just rubbing it in now!

It destroyed Saggi.

"...And since you have no cards left, you know what happens, right?"

My heart dropped. No, what happened now?

Pegasus pulled a card from his jacket pocket.

A blank card.

It started to shine so brightly, I had to shield my eyes.

When I looked back, Seto was staring into space.

"Seto?"

He didn't respond. My heart was starting to thump harder.

"You will now become my obedient servant and serve me."

I gasped. No. This can't be happening.

Pegasus was still talking, but I wasn't listening.

How could he do this? To me? To Mokuba? To anyone?

I screamed at the top of my voice and collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt cold water on my face and kicked out from the shock.

"What the fuck?"

"Ouch!"

I sat up and looked around. We were all in a large dining room, a huge table piled high with food.

I saw Joey sprawled on the floor just ahead of me.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"The hell are you doing, Blondie?"

He sat up, rubbing his head. "Jeez, you kick hard."

I stood up and stepped over to him, hands on my hips.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleepin'?"

Joey looked up at me and grinned. "Lucky for me, you're not a man then, huh?"

I lifted my finger and opened my mouth, but I had no response to that.

Dammit, Blondie. You got me there.

I shook my head and offered my hand to him.

"Sorry about that."

I looked around again as he stood up. The rest of my friends looked relieved and started to sit down.

I spotted Mai eating something. She looked up and nodded to me.

Then my eyes settled on Bandit Keith.

I started to get mad and before I knew what I was doing, I stalked over to him.

"Hey, look who it is? Finally awake. Have a nice nap?"

I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth at him.

He looked at Joey.

"You really should put your girlfriend on a leash."

I heard Joey a few steps behind me.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Bandit Keith just grinned. "So, that means I have a shot?"

I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into his soup.

I let go and clenched my fists by my sides. "Not. In. A. Million. Years."

I turned and walked away before anyone could say anything. I saw the looks on everyone's face. Shock.

Just before I reached the door, it opened and a man walked in. It was the same man who welcomed us to the castle just before Seto and Pegasus' duel.

My eyes widened.

Seto.

The man started talking. He said he had an announcement?

I shook my head and turned to see what he had to say.

"I have a few announcements for you. First, in order to participate in the final tournament, you will need these cards."

He held up Glory Of The Kings Hand and Glory Of The Kings Opposite Hand.

"You can't receive the prize money without the Glory Of The Kings Hand, and you can't challenge Pegasus without the Glory Of The Kings Opposite Hand."

I looked around. Joey and Bandit Keith both looked worried.

"Second, look at your soup."

Everyone who was competing looked down at their bowls and gasped. I couldn't see what they were looking at.

"Open them." The man waited a minute before speaking again.

"I'll now reveal the match-ups for the final tournament."

I jumped forward as a projector slid down from the roof behind me.

A and B, C and D. Well, that wasn't very imaginative.

Joey jumped up. "Who has C?"

Bandit Keith turned to him and smirked. "That would be me."

I smirked. "Good."

Bandit Keith looked over at me. "You two won't be so confident later."

My smirk turned into a menacing grin. "The same could be said of you."

He blinked and bared his teeth at me, but said nothing.

I looked over to see Yugi and Mai discussing that they'd be dueling each other. Well, at least some of us were civil about it.

I turned to the man.

"What's the third announcement?"

The man glanced at me.

"And finally the last announcement."

Everyone stopped talking and started to pay attention.

"First round is Yugi Mutou vs Mai Kujaku and Bandit Keith vs Joey Wheeler. Whoever wins in those those matches will then vs each other."

"Well, that's a given! Tell us something we didn't know!"

I face-palmed. "Sit down, Blondie."

He made a face at me, but did as he was told.

The man continued. "Whoever wins the second round will vs a surprise duelist."

Everyone gasped. So, apparently what Panik had told Mai was true. He wasn't just lying to try and psych her out.

"Who is the surprise duelist?"

The man looked at me. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He turned back to the others. "Beat this surprise duelist, and you can advance onwards and challenge Pegasus."

He bowed. "Please enjoy the rest of the meal."

He walked out.

Everyone started chattering and asking questions.

They're asking the wrong people, I thought.

I looked around. Nobody was paying attention to me.

Good.

I spun and quickly followed the man who had left.

\---------------------------

I was led out onto a balcony, over looking the ocean. I turned as the man bowed and left, closing the door behind me.

I looked over at a tall figure sitting at a table. There was an empty seat opposite him.

The man stood and swept his arm to the empty seat.

I walked over and sat. The man sat down again and poured some red wine into a glass.

He handed it to me. I eyed it cautiously, then took it.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head.

He nodded to the glass I held. I looked at it, then took a sip. I liked it.

I watched the man as he looked out at the water.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?"

I turned my gaze to where he was looking.

"Yes. I didn't realize today's events had taken so long."

I turned back to face him.

"Why am I here?"

The man sipped his wine before he spoke.

"I have a request to ask of you."

I smirked and drank deeply from my glass.

"And what, pray tell, is this request?"

He turned to look at me. His eyes bored into mine.

"I need you to duel."

I blinked. "What?"

"You are the surprise duelist."

I would have laughed, but I knew he was serious.

I held my glass out and he filled it.

"Why?"

"You are the only one who can determine who is worthy enough an opponent to pass through to the last duel."

"And if I don't?"

He sipped his wine again.

"It would be a shame if those two cards with the brothers souls in them, were to be...misplaced."

I paled and stared at him. He sipped his wine and turned to me, giving me a small smile.

"Do we understand each other?"

I sculled the wine in my glass.

"Yes, I understand."

I dropped my head down.

"Father."


	16. Chapter 16

I wasn't to see my friends until the next morning. I had gone straight to my room after the conversation on the balcony, and locked the door.

I had a lot to think about and a lot to prepare for.

I might have to duel one of my friends. I wasn't ready for this.

I got up from the arm chair and walked over to the window. The others would be getting up soon.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

I didn't turn around.

"Barely. More like passed out from wine and emotional exhaustion. What the hell am I going to do? I don't want to duel, but I can't not duel. I especially don't want to against any of my friends."

Witty stepped up beside me.

"Who said you had to duel against your friends?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

He smiled. "You're the surprise duelist, but you were never told WHO and WHEN you were supposed to duel, right?"

I blinked and turned to look at him.

"Witty, you are fucking brilliant."

He grinned. "Oh, this I already knew."

\-----------------------------------

Two hours later, I met my friends out on the balcony overlooking the dueling field, in Pegasus' throne room.

"Hey, Tanaka."

I stood next to TeA and Tristan, and nodded at Bakura.

"Morning."

"You look like you haven't slept. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just...had a bad dream is all."

I looked down as Pegasus stepped up to his throne, once again flanked by his two bodyguards.

"Honored duelists, welcome to the sacred battlefield."

Lord, he really liked to layer it on thick, didn't he?

"The winner of the tournament will receive a large money prize. The winner will also earn the right to challenge me. I hereby declare the beginning of the Duelist Kingdom Championship Tournament!"

He swept out his arm, and a projector swung down.

"The first pair to duel will be Yugi Mutou and Mai Kujaku."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had figured what I was going to do, but I was still having my anxieties about it.

"Proceed to the dueling ring."

Mai and Yugi stepped up to opposite ends of the dueling field.

"Before you begin, show me your entry cards."

They showed their cards.

"Oof." I landed on my ass as someone pushed me out of the way.

I looked up. "Dammit, Blondie! Watch what you're doing!"

He sweat-dropped and held his hand out to me.

"Ah, sorry, Tiny. Didn't see you there."

My eye twitched at him.

"What are you doing up here, Joey?"

Joey leaned on the banister as he replied to Tristan.

"Better view from up here."

I shrugged. He had a point.

I looked back to see Mai and Yugi had started their duel. The others were watching closely and yelling out encouragements.

They needn't have worried too much.

Tall Yugi was focused and determined. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of dueling Pegasus. I could see it in his face.

I glanced at Joey. Not even his best friend.

A door opened and we turned. One of the bodyguards came out and beckoned to me.

We looked at the man quizzically, but he remained silent.

I looked back over the banister.

Tall Yugi wouldn't notice I'm gone. Not with that focus.

I shrugged and started towards the man.

"Tanaka! Yugi needs support!"

I turned to them at the door and grinned.

"Don't worry, he has you guys. Besides, he knows I'm rooting for him."

I stepped through the door and closed it.

"Ugh, thanks man. I owe you one."

"You owe me plenty already."

The bodyguards face started to melt away, leaving in his place a tall, skeletal figure. The large, thick horns protruding from his skull nearly reached the ceiling.

Elegant Phantom stood before me, twirling his Dark sphere between his fingers.

I sweat-dropped, pulling at my earlobe. "Don't remind me. So, Witty told me his plan. What's yours?"

Elegant looked up me. I swear if he had a face, he was smiling at me.

"I suggest you sit down and get comfortable."

Oh, Creator. This ought to be good.

\----------------------------------

I opened the door a crack and slipped out when my friends didn't turn around.

They were looking discouraged.

"What's going on?"

"Tanaka!"

"It's about time!"

I rolled my eyes and stood next to Bakura.

"What's happening?"

Bakura glanced at me before replying.

"Mai has Harpie Ladies and a Pet dragon."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm sensing a 'but'..."

He nodded. "But, she also has a trap card. It's a continuous one. Some kind of Mirror Shield card."

I nodded. "Ah. Right. So, she's forcing Tall Yugi to actually think about his moves."

"Tall Yugi?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Never-mind."

I looked down as Mai used Harpies Feather Duster. I briefly wondered how many times she used that one.

She called her Pet Dragon to attack Tall Yugis' Dark Magician and it was destroyed.

He now had only 300 Life Points left, as opposed to Mai's 2000. He really needed to up his game and start really thinking.

Dammit, boy. Start thinking!

He was really looking worried.

Oh, Lord! Cut the monologuing! I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, pouting.

Never thought Mai was one of those to talk to much. Doing the whole 'I found myself' speech, blah blah blah. We get it! Move on already!

I said none of this though. I had caught Bakura giving me the 'keep your mouth shut' look. But it was so tempting!

Tall Yugi finally picked up a card.

Brain Control.

"I use this card to Brainwash Harpies Pet Dragon."

I shook my head and sighed. I needed a drink.

"It won't work on the Pet Dragon. It's a servant."

"I know that. I'm not going to attack your Harpie."

I looked up sharply. "Huh?"

"I set a card and put down Catapult Turtle. I place Pet Dragon on Catapult Turtle in attack position."

I leaned forward. What are you doing? This ought to be interesting.

"And since it's in attack position, the Mirror Wall appears. Harpies Pet Dragon is ready to launch."

I raised an eyebrow and scratched my cheek. And here we were all worried about how this would go. Damn, boy. You're another one I want to punch for making me worried.

The Dragon demolished the Mirror Wall.

"And that's not all. Since it was your own monster the Turtle used, you lose have its attack points, which is 1150 to your Life Points."

"Damn, boy. You're good. Imma still punch you, though."

The others looked at me. Oops, I didn't realize I said that out loud.

Mai had decided not to attack. Good instincts, love.

She was strengthening her Harpies instead. Not a terrible idea.

Wait, what was that? Ha! Oh my Lord!

"I had set Monster Recovery. If you had have attacked, I would have lost."

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face. This prick right here! He does have a serious poker face!

"I draw 5 new cards. And put this one in defense position."

Hmm. I tapped my chin.

"Shadow Of Eyes can tempt men, but doesn't work on women."

"Ha! Mystical Elf. Love it."

I saw movement and glanced at Bakura. He was shaking his head at me.

"What?"

"You'll distract him from the duel."

My eye twitched at him and pointed to Tristan, Joey and TeA.

Bakura shrugged and turned but to the duel.

Man, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that Dark Bakura was back...

I leaned over the banister just in time to see Mai destroy Tall Yugis' Mystic Elf with her Pet Dragon.

Uh, oh. This was getting difficult to watch, but I couldn't look away.

He drew a card.

Oh Lord, Mai! Would you just stop already!

Huh? He looked up at me. Was he...smiling?

He put the card down before Mai even stopped talking.

There was a bright light. It shut Mai up.

I managed to see what it was. I started to grin.

"Seems I've drawn the Excalibur sword." I saw him glance up.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Oh, oh, oh! Creator, this prick! He's funny as hell!

"I play this card and end my turn."

I saw Mai sweat-drop.

"What? That tiny thing?"

I grinned. "Kuribohs are amazing." I muttered to myself.

Tall Yugis turn. He brought back Gaia The Fierce Knight.

I looked over at Mai. Oh my Lord. That look. She was not impressed.

I really do need a drink now.

I turned and started down the corridor.

"Hey, Tanaka! Where are you going now?"

I waved my hand and kept walking. "I'll be back shortly."

"But...the duel?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "I'll be back before Yugi wins."

\----------------------------------

Humming 'Your So Vain' while carrying a bottle, I headed back to the duel between Yugi and Mai. This duel was turning out to be more intense than I thought.

I leaned on the banister and took a sip out of the bottle.

"What are you doing, Tanaka?"

My eyes flickered to TeA. "Getting ready."

She raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

Instead of replying, I just took another sip and looked to the field.

Tall Yugi drew his card.

"Mai, I've gathered all the pieces for victory."

I took a long sip from the bottle.

He held up the card. "Black Luster Ritual."

I clicked my tongue. Not exactly what I thought, but it was good.

"Black Luster Solider, attack." It destroyed the Pet Dragon.

I smirked. Well done.

I looked at Mai. Wait, what the hell is she doing?

She placed her hand on her deck. Well, this is an expected turn of events.

She turned and walked away, with Tall Yugi calling after her.

I shook my head. This was all way too intense.

"The first match, Yugi Mutou is the winner."

Yea, and he better not turn into normal Yugi before I punch him.

We heard clapping. Pegasus stood up and started to speak.

"Congratulations, Yugi-boy." Ugh, ew. Enough with that already. "That was a wonderful duel."

As he sat down, his bodyguard spoke.

"We'll now begin the second match. Bandit Keith and Joey Wheeler."

I sculled as much of my drink as I could.

"Tanaka...What are you doing?"

I looked at Bakura.

"You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, Joey you're up!"

"Yea! I can do this!"

"Bandit Keith is toast!"

I stayed where I was and said nothing. I took another long sip from my bottle. I was hoping it would start to affect me. No such luck.

"Tiny?"

"Huh?" I turned as Joey placed his hand on my head.

"You gonna wish me luck?"

I grinned and shoved his hand away. I looked at him and thought for a moment. I placed the bottle down on the floor and hugged him.

"Ah, you won't need it, Blondie."

He pulled away and grinned.

"Alright, I'm going."

I nodded and watched him go. Not long after, Yugi stepped into view.

Dammit. I was hoping Tall Yugi would still be around.

I smiled. "Well done."

"Thanks, Tanaka."

"Hey." I beckoned him over.

"Huh?"

I leaned to his ear. "Tell Tall Yugi, Imma punch him for making us worry like that." I stepped back grinned.

I heard footsteps on the platform and looked down. Dammit.

I looked over to where Bandit Keith was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. I frowned. He was over on the opposite balcony, laying on a couch.

I face-palmed as Bandit Keith and Joey started arguing.

"Just get your stupid pirate ass in the podium!" I slammed my fists down on the banister.

"Pirate?!"

"Show me your entry cards." The bodyguard was so not impressed.

Bandit Keith showed his entry card.

Joey started to look for his card.

"Show me your card." Come on, Blondie. This guy ain't screwing around.

Joey looked like he was starting to panic. Oh, Lord.

"If you do not have an entry card, you will be disqualified."

Hmm.

"It's probably still in my room. I'll just go get it."

"Five minutes."

"What?" He turned around.

"You have five minutes to find it and get back here."

I leaned over the banister. "Run fast, Blondie!"

He looked up at us and took off.

I breathed out and looked down.

Alright, Tanaka. It's now or never.

"Guys?"

They all looked at me.

"What's wrong, Tanaka?"

I let my eyes settle on Yugi.

"You know how you said I had a lot of secrets?"

He frowned at me. "Yea?"

I gulped. "Well...Here's another one."

I reached up to my eye, took out my coloured contact and flicked it over the edge of the banister.

They gasped as I looked at them with my one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Tanaka..."

I bit my lip. "My name isn't really Tanaka Seiko. It's...Tanisha Inukai. Tanisha Inukai Pegasus."

I stopped just long enough for it to sink in.

"And I'm also the surprise duelist."

They were all staring at me.

"Come on, guys. Say something..."

"How...? Why would you lie?"

I held my hand up. "I'll explain everything better later, but right now...I needed to tell you before you found out by other means. If you guys still want to be my friends, of course."

I was honestly expecting them to hate me, but...

TeA came up and hugged me. When she pulled away, she was replaced by Yugi, then Tristan, and then Bakura. I really didn't expect that one.

"Ok, ok. Thanks, guys, I mean it." I looked at the clock. "Um, do you think Joey would hate me for this?"

"Telling us while he's not here? Probably."

I twitched my eye at Tristan. "Not that, you idiot. This." I sighed and climbed over the banister.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I looked at them and grinned. "What I'm told. For once." I looked towards my father to see his reaction.

Dammit. I was hoping he'd be pissed.

I aimed myself for Joey's side of the podium, and jumped.

I landed and rolled. I stood up and dusted myself off and looked over to see Bandit Keith panicking as he rushed to his side. Stupid land pirate.

I sighed and hopped up onto the dueling console to sit and wait for Joey.

I started to swing my legs from boredom. Come on, Blondie. If you don't get here within twenty seconds, we're both done.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. I looked up and grinned.

About time, Blondie.

He had his eyes closed so he didn't see me. I sweat-dropped as he slowly stepped over the threshold onto the platform.

He came forward until he was a few steps away from me, then showed Jerry the entry card.

"Lord, took your time, didn't you?"

Joey jumped and looked up.

"Tiny! What are you doing down here?"

I hopped off the console and stood in front of him.

"Giving you a reprieve. Also, doing my job."

"What?"

I held my hand out for the card. "Imma need that."

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "You notice anything yet?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "No...?"

I sweat-dropped. "Oh Lord, you really are blonde."

I moved my hair out of the way and widened my eyes.

"Your eyes!"

I face-palmed. "Well done. Now, long story short and will fill the blanks later, but Imma need the card."

"Why? What are you doing? I need to duel!"

I shook my head. "I have a score or two to settle with that nasty ass pirate boy. Don't worry, it's perfectly within the rules on the tournament."

"How?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "I may or may not be the surprise duelist."

Joey stared at me and then started to laugh. I deadpanned.

"What you at laughing, Blondie?" I punched him in the shoulder.

"You wouldn't even have a friendly duel with me and now you're trying to do this?"

I snatched the card from him. "Then go ahead and ask them."

I pointed to Jerry. Joey looked over as Jerry nodded.

"You're...You're serious?"

"Yes, Blondie. Now go back up there and watch me kick pirate boys' ass, yea?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "But..."

I sighed. "Relax, you're still in the tournament. I'm just taking your place in this match, is all."

"But what happens if Keith wins?"

I looked up at Joey. I gave him a grin. "Oh, don't you worry about that."

He hesitated. "I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

I shook my head. "Nope! Glad you understand me."

He sighed. "Alright Tiny. I'm going to trust you." He placed his hand on my head. "Just don't lose."

He turned and walked out, back up to the balcony.

I turned and faced the dueling field. I looked to Jerry and showed him the card. He nodded.

I took out my deck. Creator, I didn't want to duel, but since I had too...

I gave a menacing grin and looked up to Bandit Keith, who was laughing.

"You? You seriously think you're going to beat me?"

I didn't drop my grin. In fact, it got wider.

"You're nothing more than a nasty ass, cosplaying douche. Fucking land pirate."

Bandit Keith stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'm not going to beat you, pirate boy. I'm going to make you wish you never came to Duelist Kingdom in the first place."

I set my deck down slowly, my eyes never leaving his face.

"And when I'm done with taking your Life Points, I'm going to take my fist and smash it so hard into your face, you won't be able to chew for a week."

He bared his teeth at me. 

I glanced at my father. His nod was barely noticeable, but I understood. I grinned as I turned back to Bandit Keith.

"Let's Duel."


	18. Chapter 18

I had seen the look on Bandit Keith's' face when Joey came back in with that card. Something wasn't right.

I looked up after I selected my cards.

Later. That would have to wait until later. Now. Now I needed to teach this creepy ass son of a bitch a few lessons on manners.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Anytime today would be good, Little Girl."

I took another moment or two, then snapped my eyes open.

"Little Girl, you go first." He grinned. I knew what he was trying to do. I don't think so.

"Why? Scared, so you need to see what I have first?"

He growled. "Fine, I'll go first."

He set a card. "There, now your turn."

I heard my friends yelling down to me, but I had to block them out. At least, I did to start with.

I was debating on being as cocky as him, just to throw him off.

I waved my hand.

"Huh?"

"Tanaka!"

I looked up at Jerry. "I need music, dude. This is way too intense for me."

There, that should throw him off.

Jerry nodded and threw a remote in my direction. I caught it and tapped a couple of buttons. I glanced at Pegasus. I saw a small smirk on his face.

I started to hum as 'Great Southern Land' started to play. Ahh, that's better.

I looked up my friends. They looked so confused. I smiled and winked them.

I looked back at my cards again. I'm better off putting a weaker monster down. I tapped my chin.

"Sometime today! Jeez, Little Girl!"

I grinned. I selected my card and set it down.

"Let the games begin."

He started to laugh. "You put your monster in defense mode. You clearly too scared to duel properly! I'm going to destroy it!"

I let my hair fall forward to hide my grin. Do it, you dumbass land pirate.

The others must have taken my bowed head as a bad thing, because they started yelling encouragements. Nope, I can't say anything yet.

"Pendulum Machine attack it!"

My monster appeared as the Machine attacked it.

"Thank you for your service!" I shouted as it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I hovered my hand over my deck. Hmm. What will it give me?

"What are you doing, Little Girl?"

"Huh? Oh, don't you realize what monster was?" I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What? No."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't normally crap on with explanations, but since you clearly cosplay as a pirate for money to make up for smarts, I'll make an exception this once."

"What?!" He bared his teeth.

"That was Scarr, Scout of the DarkWorld. He literally does as his name suggests. Once he's destroyed, I'm allowed to retrieve a Dark World monster from my deck." I hummed as 'The Power and The Passion' played in the background. This was already fun.

"Yea! Tanaka!"

I looked up at Joey and grinned. Told you that wouldn't need to worry, Blondie.

I picked up my next card. Hmm. That could work. We'll just have see what this bloody pirate does.

"Put down a card!"

I smirked. "Patience, young padawan. Learn, you must."

I thought for another moment. Bugger it.

"I have two." I set down a spell card and then other in attack mode.

Dark Blade appeared on the field. "G'day, mate. It's been a while."

The warrior glanced over his shoulder at me. Ha. Yea, he wasn't much of a talker.

I heard my friends yelling at me.

"That's cool!"

"Your doing good!"

"That's a good card!"

I sweat-dropped and turned to look up at them. "I told you! They're ALL good cards!" I sighed. "Your turn, pirate."

"Stop calling me that! Attack that face down card!"

I almost face-palmed. What an idiot.

The Pendulum Machine went at my face down card. I swear that my Dark Blade actually DID face-palm.

I sighed and waved my hand.

"What?!"

I looked at Bandit Keith. "Mate, you're a fucking noob."

I looked around. "Anyone enlighten pirate boy here, what this is? Please?"

I looked up at my friends. "Guys? Anyone? Bakura?" I sighed. I turned back to Bandit Keith. "Dark World Dealings. We both discard a card each and then get a new one from our decks. I swear, if I have to yap as much as I am through this whole duel..."

I discarded my card and picked up another one.

"Imma set Ceruli on the defensive." I looked at Keith. "Your turn."

"Launcher Spider!"

Tsk, tsk. This guy was so predicable with his strong ass monsters.

"Destroy Dark Blade!"

Uh, huh. He was worried about strong monsters. Sorry, bro. That's not what you should be worried about.

Dark Blade shrugged as he was destroyed. Ha. He had a good sense of humor.

"My turn yet?" I waved my hand and Beiige, Vanguard of DarkWorld appeared on the field. I heard even my friends gasp. I laughed and gave Bandit Keith an evil grin. "Oh, by the way, that spell card last turn? Well it was a card effect...Beiige was discarded via card effect. And now he's back."

"But he's still weaker than my monsters!"

I laughed. "Yea, but the look on your face is priceless!"

"She's playing him." I heard Yugi say. I glanced up at him and grinned. I hadn't even attacked yet, and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Oh, boy! Wait until I really start playing!

I still had Ceruli, but I was going to put a relatible card down.

"Brron in attack mode. Go for your life, love."

Bandit Keith started to laugh. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "Go on. What? You're worried about a 'Little Girl' beating your ass?"

"Attack Beiige!"

I sighed and shook my head. This guy right here.

Ceruli jumped in front of Beiige.

"What?!"

"See, this is what I hate about duels. Your opponent always, ALWAYS thinks they're better than you are, so tries to take you out as soon as possible without thinking."

"What are you doing, Tanaka?"

"Don't be giving this guy advice!"

I laughed. "Oh, I'm not. It's just a matter of fact." Ceruli was destroyed and appeared on Keith's side of the field. I looked at him.

"Dude, you really need to think first. Now, every Dark World monster that I happen to discard, Ceruli gets 100 defense points. And not for you to use, by the way."

Lord, I was getting bored with this predictability.

Keith bared his teeth at me.

I smiled brightly. "My turn." I looked at my cards. I had Kahkki, Purpis, Sliver Fang, Zure, and Igo. I tapped my chin. Alright, let's go with that.

"Imma summon Igo. And my Banshee of Doom."

I looked up at everyone. "Oh, for the love of...Igo? She's the Insane Conductor of DarkWorld? She gains 300 attack points for every discarded Dark World monster."

"Don't you need a fusion card for that?" Bandit Keith sneered at me.

I gave him my most evil looking grin. "See, that's where you done fucked up, pirate boy. You assumed I didn't know what I was doing. Imma tell you something for free. There's a reason nobody but my father has beaten me. You know what that reason is? I have a closer connection to my cards than anyone else, ever. I don't need any fusion cards." I grinned at the shock on his face. "Also, your Life Points are gonna go bye bye. Bye Bye." I gave him a small wave as my Banshee appeared, screaming at him.

"What the?!" His Life Points went down to 1000.

I sighed and shrugged. "You've been boring me. Igo? Come on out, love."

Igo appeared next to my Banshee.

"Boring you?" He smirked. "Alright. I'll try harder."

I grinned. "Oh, good."

Bandit Keith placed down a card while I was humming to myself; 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'. Hmm. How fitting.

The monster that appeared, looked like some kind of slot machine. He also had a Barrel Dragon up.

"Barrel Dragon, attack Brron!"

I kept a straight face as Brron was destroyed. I was expecting that. I tapped my chin as I tried to decide whether or not I'd allow him to take some of my Life Points just for fun. I looked up at my friends. Or should I show them what I can really do?

Joey DID want to see what I could do after all.

"So, my turn yet, pirate boy?"

He grunted at me. "Yes."

"Hmm. In that case." I discarded all my cards in my hand.

"What?!"

I grinned at the pirate. "You should pay attention to your opponent more than monologuing." My Reload card appeared. "And since Igo and Ceruli both gain points for every discarded monster..." I shrugged. "You really should have been paying attention."

I picked up some more cards.

Oh well, hello there. And who are you? I stared at the card. You're not mine...

I looked up at Yugi and raised my eyebrows. He just grinned at me. I smiled, shook my head and looked back at the cards I received.

I had Renge, Kozaky, Purpis, Grumo Sword and Yugis' Dark Magician.

I tapped my chin. I'm not going to use you. At least, not yet.

I placed Renge down in defense.

"Your turn."

"Barrel Dragon, get rid of that Banshee!"

I smirked. Boy, you know how to hold a grudge, don't you? I tapped Renge twice. I wanted Keith to think he had a chance.

My Banshee disappeared. Keith stared at me. I grinned. My Life Points still hadn't been touched.

"I'm going to discard Kozaky and Purpis. And I can pick up two cards to replace them, just so you know."

I picked up two cards. I blinked. The Flame Swordsman? The hell? Since when were you in my deck?

I thought for a moment. Hmm, maybe this could work out. Sorry, Elegant. Looks like your plan is going out the window.

"Oh, Igo?" Igo glanced over her shoulder at me. I kept my eyes on the cards in my hand as I spoke. "Take out that dragon for us?"

I saw her nod. She turned and crushed the dragon. I looked up as she returned. "Thanks, love."

Bandit Keith was growling at me.

"I'm going to destroy you!"

I clicked my tongue. "I'm waiting for the ass-whooping to commence. Oh. Wait."

He growled at me again.

"Beiige? Your turn. Test your luck." I grinned at the reference.

Beiige shot forward. I frowned. The Slot Machine was still standing and Bandit Keith was laughing. Well then. Now I'm interested.

"My set card, Seven Completed." The middle slot showed a number seven. "This card increases the Slot Machines defense points by 700. That makes it 3000."

I tapped my chin and looked at my Life Points. Down to 1850. Hmm. This shall be good. I smiled at Keith.

"Well then. It's about time you upped your game. Your turn."

He took a card. "I can choose attack or defense, and I can equip Slot Machine with up to three copies of the Seven Completed. So, I'm going to use my second Seven Completed this turn."

I nodded. Ok, you do that.

"It will increase the attack points by 700, making it 2700."

I scratched my earlobe. Lucky I still had Igo. He'll probably go straight for her.

"I also play this card. Blast Sphere. I'll attach it to your Igo."

He tried but it appeared on Beiige instead.

"What?!"

I shrugged. "My monsters look out for each other. Even I don't know what they're going to do half the time. I suppose that's lucky for me right now, huh?"

He growled. "Either way, it will explode on your next turn! Say goodbye to your Beiige!"

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

I laughed and looked up to see if my friends understood. It looked like Yugi and Bakura did. I gestured towards Keith in a 'please explain' motion.

"Beiige is a Dark World monster."

"Yes. Once he is destroyed, 300 points go to Igo and 100 points go to Ceruli."

I turned back to Keith and grinned. "Oh, did you think you had one up on me? So sorry."

Sweat appeared on his forehead as he realized.

"So, I'm assuming it's my turn?"

The device exploded, causing Beiige to disappear and Igos' attack up to 3100, and Cerulis' defense 700.

I picked up another card, then pondered my hand. Ok, that'll do. I lay down Guardian Baou and set a card.

"Your turn."

He bared his teeth. "I use the next Seven Completed card to raise Slots' attack points!"

Ah. That could be potentionally problematic. Slots' attack points was now 3400.

"Now we'll see who has one up on who!"

He'll go for Igo again. She's the only one who could possibly beat his Machine at this point, and he knows it.

"Attack Igo!"

Called it.

I debated using my set card, but decided against it. Igo was destroyed, but Ceruli got another 100 points. Not a total loss. My Life Points went down to 1000. Same as his. I sighed. So much for showing him up.

"You done?"

He grinned. "You still going to lose."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

I picked up a card. I smiled slightly. How these guys got into my deck is beyond me, but I'm glad they did.

I looked up at my friends. These guys are awesome, I thought. Let's not disappoint them, yea?

"I'm going to put these guys down." I put down Cyber Commander and Faith Magician. "And I'm going to call Dark Flare Knight."

All three monsters appeared. "Baou. I'm going to have to sacrifice you for this." He disappeared and Ceruli got another 100 points, taking it to 900.

"You too, Ceruli." He disappeared, but his 900 defense points went to the Knight.

"What are you doing?"

I grinned at the pirate. "You'll see." I looked up at my father. We shared a look and then he nodded.

Oh, I was so looking forward to this.

"I'm going to equip my Knight with the Grumo Sword." I put down the card and the Knight held up the sword.

"Also." I waved my hand and the card that I set, The Reliable Guardian, appeared. "This card normally ups the monsters attack points, but Imma change that to attack points, since he got Cerulis' defense points."

I heard my friends yelling out. They were excited by the sounds of it. I would have said something to them, but I couldn't afford to get cocky. Not with this guy.

"So, my Dark Knight attack points is now 3470 and defense points are 1700."

I started to pick at my nails. This is nearly over, pirate. Can't wait to punch you.

"Your turn."

He started to laugh. "I'm going to destroy you!"

I looked up. "Do it, then."

He grinned. "You asked for it. Attack that Dark Knight."

I smirked. Idiot. I tapped Renge once.

Renge appeared in front of my Knight. The attack from his machine destroyed Renge, giving the Knight another 100 defense points.

"What the?!"

"Oh, Cerulis' abilities were passed to the Knight along with the defense points. He now has..." I tapped my chin. "1800 defense points, I believe." I looked over at him. "My turn now?"

I could see him sweating and shaking.

"I'll take that as a yes." I picked up a card. I really didn't anymore cards, but what the hell?

"I'll put down Witty Phantom and equip him with Lustra, Ancient Sword Of Dark World."

Witty appeared, bowing to me and then summoning the Sword.

"For those who don't know this beautiful monster, his attack points are normally 1400 increased by 500 by Lustra. His defense is normally 1300, again, increased by 500. So, attack is now 1900 and defense is now 1800."

Witty turned and smiled at me, bowing again. I grinned. What a show off.

I looked over at Keith. He was baring his teeth at me. I smiled and looked up at my friends.

"Hey, Blondie?"

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said to you when you asked me for a duel?"

Joey looked at me blankly, then slowly started to grin.

"Well, watch this."

I turned back to the field.

"Dark Flare Knight." He turned at looked at me. I grinned.

"Let's take down this creepy ass pirate son of a bitch."

He nodded. I looked at Witty as the Knight charged at the Machine.

Witty nodded and with the help of Tristan's Cyber Commander and TeAs' Magician, they poured their attack and defense points into the Knight.

The Knights points increased almost ten fold. He destroyed the Machine easily as Bandit Keith said...

"Oh, my Life..."

Explosion.

"...Points."

I heard my friends cheering. I looked up at my father.

He looked at me for a moment, then a small smile appeared as he started to clap.

I looked up as the monsters all started to disappear, but one monster remained behind.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

The Dark Magician leaned over the console with his hand out. I frowned and leaned over. He opened his hand and placed in mine a card.

I looked at it, then looked sharply at him. He just smiled and nodded before disappearing.

I looked down at the card again. Black Mage. Huh. That's cool. I packed up my deck and put my new card into my pocket with the rest of them.

I heard my father start to speak, so I looked up.

"It's simple. You stole Joey-boys' card." Ew. Seriously. Stop with those nicknames.

"I don't care who's card is whose, but I cannot forgive cheating during a duel. Keith, you hid your Seven Completed cards in your wristband and then added them to your hand. Unfortunately for you, you can't deceive my eyes." He looked at me. "Or hers'."

I looked over to where Keith was and gave an evil grin.

Now to make good on my promise.

I vaulted over the console and ran at Keith. He looked up and turned to run.

My Kuriboh appeared in front of him at the end of the platform.

"Get out of my way, you ball of fluff!" He lifted his fist to hit Kuriboh.

I leaped over the console and dodged around Keith to my Kuriboh, standing in front it with my arms out.

I closed my eyes as Keith's fist came at my face. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes.

I widened my eyes in shock.

Standing in front of me was the bodyguard I called Jerry. He had caught Keiths' fist in his fist.

Keith was looking at him with wide eyes. So was I.

"We don't condone physical violence in Master Pegasus' castle."

Two more bodyguards walked past me and stood beside Jerry. Jerry pulled Keith closer by his fist.

"And we especially do not condone violence towards a Pegasus."

Keith widened his eyes and looked at me.

Jerry glanced at the bodyguards. "Take him off the island." He threw Bandit Keith to the bodyguards.

They held his arms as they marched him past me. He stared at me the whole time.

I turned to look at Jerry.

"You...I thought you hated me?"

He tipped his sunglasses down his nose to look at me.

"Where ever the hell did you get that impression?"

I stared at him for a moment, then started to grin. I hugged him around the waist before he could protest. I felt him sigh, but he patted my shoulder.

I pulled away. "Well, I had better go up to my friends."

Jerry held his arm out ahead of me and we started down the corridor to the stairs up to the balcony.

"I still can't believe you actually have friends."

I dead-panned. "Lord, I fucking hate you."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

"We'll have a short recess before the duel between Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler." Jerry bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Hey, Jerry?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Thanks."

He nodded and kept walking. I turned back to my friends.

"Tanaka, that was awesome!"

"I knew you could duel!"

"I knew you had secrets."

I held my hands up, blushing slightly.

"Guys! Slow down ok! I'll explain, just let me catch my breath. I'm still shattered I didn't get to punch pirate boy in the throat."

I sighed as they settled. 

I looked up at Joey.

"So. Did they tell you yet?"

He nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm annoyed you told them without me."

I grinned. "I can see that. Sorry, couldn't be helped. I'm hoping you don't hate me for taking your place."

He looked at me, then just grinned. "Nah. You creamed him!"

I smiled back. "I still wish I could have punched him. I was just more worried about my Kuriboh."

"So...A Pegasus huh?"

I looked at everyone. 

I breathed out. "Yea. You see now why I didn't want to say anything?"

Yugi looked at me. "Yea. I can see. But what Joey said was right."

Joey and I looked at him, confused.

He chuckled. "We don't care who you are. You're our friend. You never treated us any different, so why should we?"

I stared at him, then grinned. "That's a fair point." I sighed. "I'm also glad I don't have to hide anything anymore."

TeA stepped towards me. "You do realize that you never really had too?"

I looked at her, trying to think of why I never said anything in the first place. "I trusted you guys...It's just that being who I am...It's hard to contain."

Tristan clapped my shoulder. Jeez, that hurt. He seemed to like doing that.

"I doubt anyone would care. Besides, we're not letting you go that easy."

I rubbed my shoulder and shook my head.

"How do you propose I stay where I am, then?"

He shrugged. "Keep calling you 'Tanaka'."

I stared at him and then laughed. " You guys still want me to stay? Even though I lied? Even though you know who I am now?"

Bakura put his hands on his hips. "You think you're going to run away this time?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now, so don't test me."

He just laughed.

I widened my eyes. "Oh, that reminds me."

I dipped my hand into one of my pockets and gave my friends their cards back.

"How the hell did they end up in my deck anyway?"

Tristan and TeA shrugged, but Yugi grinned.

"I may have slipped it into your pocket. Along with Joeys card."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Joey. "Why didn't you have your Swordsman?"

Joey raised a finger to reply, but then just shrugged.

"I just had a feeling to leave it behind."

I shook my head. "Well, I'm glad you had that feeling."

At that moment, we heard a a commotion and turned around.

Bandit Keith had managed to get free of the bodyguards and had gotten up to where my father was on his throne.

My heart did a flip-flop as Keith pulled out a gun and held it to my fathers head.

I bared my teeth, as I backed away from the banister. I stepped backwards until my back hit the wall, then I ran forward. I jumped over the banister. Kuriboh caught me halfway across the other side and I lifted my legs.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard Pegasus say.

He pressed a button as my foot connected with Bandit Keith's face. Keith fell through a trap door as I landed in a crouch.

I leaned forward and caught his gun before it fell after him.

"He won't be needing this."

I handed it to Jerry.

"I need another drink."

Vicious appeared and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flapped his giant black wings twice before taking off.

He carried me back to where my friends were. We landed and Vicious bowed before he disappeared.

"You never cease to amaze us, Tanaka."

I grinned at Bakura. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't. It's not necessarily a good thing."

I sidled up to him. "Hey, Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

I lashed out my arm and back-handed him in the stomach.

"Ohh. I've wanted to do that since your duel with Yugi." I looked at his doubled over form and leaned in. "Don't think I don't know. You act like a dick, Imma treat you like a dick. Kapish?"

He groaned.

I grinned. "Oh, good."

"Tanaka?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever like to duel?"

"Yea? You're clearly really good."

Everyone was nodding.

I scratched my neck and glanced at Bakura. He had recovered and looking at me curiously.

I sighed. "It's a very long story and we don't have the time right now."

I pointed as Jerry started to speak.

"The final match will begin in five minutes. Yugi Mutou Vs Joey Wheeler."

I looked at them both. I sighed and hugged them both.

"I'm not about to take sides. Just sayin'."

"Would never expect anyone here too."

They exchanged a few words and then headed down to the dueling field.

TeA, Bakura, Tristan and I all leaned over the banister.

I kept as close to Tristan as I could.

For some reason, he made me feel less anxious.

I turned to Pegasus as he spoke.

"You've both done well for getting this far. I greatly commend you and your efforts."

He sat back down as Jerry stepped forward.

"You may begin."

I ducked under Tristan's arm.

This one duel was really going to be insane.

"Duel!"


	20. Chapter 20

I gripped Tristan's wrist. I felt his arm tight against my shoulder as he placed his other hand next to mine.

I looked down towards the two boys below us. They were speaking to each other. 

Ok. Good.

I looked down at the floor and saw the bottle. It was still about half full.

I stooped down to pick it up. Ahh, Whisky. Always there for me in my times of need.

I straightened up again and leaned on the banister. I still hadn't let go of Tristan.

I went to sip my drink, but a firm hand grabbed it and held it.

I blinked and glanced over my shoulder at Tristan.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?"

"I...Is that a trick question?"

"Tristan's right, Tanaka. You need to stop."

I looked over at TeA and Bakura.

"You don't need it anymore."

"You have us, remember?"

I stared at them all for a moment, then sighed and let go off the bottle.

Tristan stepped away and put it down somewhere away from me.

When returned, he stepped up behind me and placed his hands on the banister either side of me.

"This is probably the first time anyone's needed to be supported outside of a duel."

I dead-panned. "Shuddup you tall, long legged, lanky fuck."

The three of them just grinned at me. I gave them a small smile back and we all turned to the duel between our friends.

Let the games begin.

Oh Lord. 

\----------------------

After Joey destroyed Tall Yugi's Celtic Guardian, they had started monologuing and talking to each other.

It was clear that as much as they wanted...No. Needed to duel each other, they still didn't want too.

Now you two know how I feel.

Joey had shocked everyone by being able to destroy Tall Yugi's Summoned Skull.

It had been so hard for me to not shout out my praise to him. They were both my friends so I couldn't.

The other three were having the same issue. They were talking amongst themselves, but I kept myself focused to the two down below.

I gripped the banister.

"Uh, guys?"

They stopped talking and looked at me. I was staring at Joey. That look he had...

I pointed at him.

"Anyone else see the look I'm seeing?"

Tristan leaned down so he could see where I was looking.

"Oh yea. I definitely see that."

TeA and Bakura looked down as Joey started talking.

"Your Gaia Dragon Champion is finished. Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack position."

We all looked at each other and then back at the events below.

"I'll also use Graverobber to steal a card from your graveyard."

Uh, oh. This oughta be good.

"Imma take your Summoned Skull."

I face-palmed.

TeA looked at me. "What?"

I glanced at her through my fingers. "He stole what I woulda said."

"And I'll use CopyCat. I'll copy your Polymerization card."

I stared at him. You're not? Really?

"I fuse Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Dragon!"

Did you just...?

"Fiend dragon, Black Skull Dragon."

Yup. You did.

I had to admit though. I wanted that dragon.

"Destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion."

Even I flinched when Tall Yugi's Life Points went down to 550.

Damn. I shot a glare over my shoulder at Tristan.

"What?"

"Great time to take my drink off me. Where did you put it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not getting it."

He pinned my wrists to the banister and stood close enough I could barely move.

I shook my head, but I looked down again.

"Dark Magician in attack mode."

I looked from Tall Yugi to Pegasus. He seemed to be enjoying this.

Of course he was. The winner will be going up against him.

Damn. If I couldn't drink, then I'd definitely be needing a rest.

Maybe if I close my eyes for a little bit....

"Tanaka!"

I opened my eyes. "Huh?"

"You're missing this." Tristan pointed down.

I followed to where he was pointing.

Ah. Magic Hats. Nice.

"He's already attacked one?"

"Two."

"And nothing's happened I'm guessing?"

"Uh huh."

I started to chew my nails.

I heard Bakura, Tristan and TeA talking amongst themselves.

"B. Skull Dragon, attack the Magical Hats."

The Dragon destroyed one of the Hats.

"Spell Binding Circle."

The Circle flew at Joey's Dragon and encased it.

I gripped the banister, feeling myself shaking.

"Secrets of the Arts spell card."

Oh Lord. Souped up Dark Magician...There goes Joey's Dragon.

"Attack B. Skull Dragon."

Called it. Sorry Blondie.

I felt my legs start to go out from under me, but I felt arms under mine, keeping me upright.

"You're not going out on us yet."

I just held Tristan's fingers tightly and said nothing.

The Dragon was destroyed in a cloud of smoke.

I felt my head start to go all fuzzy.

I noticed Joey's Baby Dragon was now there. I was trying so hard to concentrate on what was happening, but my brain was only registering snippets now.

Tall Yugi attempting to destroy the Baby Dragon.

Joey's trap card. Then his Time Wizard card.

I shook my head, trying hard to figure out what was going on.

"Attack Dark Magician."

Huh? I blinked and finally my brain started to clear.

Dark Magician? No. He's older...

I widened my eyes. You shouldn't have done that, Blondie.

"No. You shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

I stared at the field. I don't know who spoke.

"The Dark Magician is a mage. The older he gets, the wiser he gets. Shouldn't have done that."

I heard my friends gasp as Tall Yugi started saying the same thing.

Tall Yugi drew his card. The look on his face. I couldn't watch anymore.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I revive B. Skull Dragon in attack position."

Dammit, I can still hear. I clapped my hands over my ears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then another and another. They all squeezed.

I blinked, opening my eyes.

What am I doing? I don't like this; then how do those two down there feel? That's right. I'm here to support them, not the other way around.

I slowly put my hands down. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look down.

The Dragon attacked.

I bit my lip as the duel came to an end.

"Yugi-boy, I promise to defeat you." I looked over as Pegasus got up and walked away.

I shook my head. For the first time, I was glad I wasn't like him.


	21. Chapter 21

I had to excuse myself before Yugi and Joey had come back up to the balcony. The others tried to grab me but I took off before they really knew what was happening.

I ran into the closest bathroom and started to throw up.

A million things ran through my head as I sat there, breathing hard.

The main thing that stuck out though, was this:

I was brought up spoiled. I never had to deal with what these guys just had to do. I was sheltered. If I didn't want to duel, 9 times out of 10, I didn't have too.

I had always had this mindset that I didn't realize I had. If it didn't effect me, it didn't matter.

I wiped my face and smiled as I flushed the toilet.

Well, these last few weeks had definitely proven that is not the case.

I turned on the cold water and started to scrub my face.

I was glad I met these guys. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have learnt the lessons I had learnt. One main lesson though.

The world doesn't revolve around me. Being rich means nothing. Money doesn't buy what these guys have.

Friendship.

That word hit me right in the chest as I looked up into the mirror.

I looked up into the mirror and blinked.

Smoky images of my friends were staring back at me. As I watched, they all smiled and faded away.

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"Right. Just my imagination."

"Not entirely."

I spun around and narrowed my eyes.

"You?" I breathed a sigh of relief and gave a small smile. "Nearly gave me a heart attack, you know."

Tall Yugi had his arms crossed, with a small smile of his own.

"Sorry. Yugi said you wanted to speak to me."

I grinned. "Yea. Right. Speak to you."

I went up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "That's for making us all worry in that duel with Mai." I punched him again. "And that's for disappearing before I got to punch you the first time."

I placed my hands on my hips.

He was rubbing his arms. "You hit hard."

I lifted my hand in a half shrug. "Good. Might teach you to actually think with that bright brain of yours, instead of letting your emotions get to you." I went up and poked him in the temple.

"You mean like you did?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and took my finger away. "Unfortunately, the case is different for me. I can't stem my emotions unless I drink, and Tristan, that lanky fuck, decided to take my bottle of whisky away from me." I pouted, crossing my arms. I sighed. "Which is why I ended up in here. Throwing up. Too much intense emotional stress. I felt everything." I shook my head and shuddered.

"Pegasus isn't an emotionally there for you, is he?"

I closed my eyes and waved my hand. "Let's just say I started stealing his alcohol at a young age and when he finally realized, he just stocked my own store." I opened my eyes and looked Tall Yugi right in the eyes. "None of us are ever having this conversation again."

I gave him a small smile. "Oh, I forgot something."

"What?"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is for being as good friend to me as everyone else."

I stepped back and saw the shocked expression turn into a smile.

"Just thought I'd better do that before you turn back again."

I looked around realizing we were still in the bathroom and started laughing.

"Let's go before Blondie and Lanky start kicking down doors." I waved my hand as I walked out the door.

I saw Tall Yugi shake his head out the corner of my eye, and grinned.

\--------------------------------

We returned to where everyone was waiting. They had switched back at some point while we were walking back and I didn't even notice until we got back.

Sneaky fuck. I grinned at the thought.

I leaned on the banister looking towards my fathers throne. He hadn't reappeared since the previous duel ended.

"Tanaka?"

"Huh?"

I turned to see everyone looking at me. "What?"

"You going to be ok through this duel?"

That was a good question. One of my friends dueling my father.

Tsk. I should be freaking out right now.

I smiled and nodded. "No duel ever from now until ever again will ever be as intense as the one between you two. Besides, it's only my father. I've seen him play loads of times. I mean, who do you think taught me Duel Monsters? Can't exactly be a Pegasus unless I know how to play, right?" I closed my eyes and smiled at them.

We heard footsteps and turned to see Jerry waiting.

"It's time."

We all wished Tall Yugi luck. Wait. When did he turn back again?

I smirked. Sneaky fuck. The name definitely did suit him.

As we waited for Tall Yugi and Pegasus to get to their podiums, TeA and the boys all started bombarding me with questions.

I put my hands over my ears and shook my head, laughing.

"All you trippas need to relax!" I took my hands down.

"Oh by the way... Three of you now have nicknames."

TeA sighed and shook her head. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I already know mine, who else has nicknames?"

I hummed, tapping my chin. "Well, you're Blondie. Originally it was Blonde Fuck, but that was always in my head."

Joey dead-panned. "What?!"

I ignored him. "Tristan was the next one."

"Oh, jeez. What did I get?"

I stopped tapping my chin and looked at him. "Lanky Fuck."

Joey started to laugh. Tristan dead-panned as he grabbed Joey by his collar and started to shake him.

I grinned and laughed.

"And what's mine?" Bakura sighed as he asked.

I turned to look at him. "I'm still working on yours. No, the third one is Yugi. Sneaky Fuck."

TeA turned on me. "Why is that?!"

I laughed at her reaction. "He scared the shit outta me when I was in the bathroom. Didn't hear him come in." I shrugged. Not the real reason, but as good as any.

I turned as I heard a door open. I smirked as I pointed to Pegasus.

"Always has to make an entrance."

Pegasus collected his cards from one of the bodyguards.

What the fuck was on the other pillow the other guard was holding?

"Yugi-boy." Oh, for the love of Purpis, enough of that! "You are truly a brilliant duelist." Yes, we all know this. "By winning all your duels in the Kingdom, you earned the right to challenge me."

I nudged Tristan. "Likes the sound of his own voice, huh?" My eyes flickered to Joey who stood on the other side of me. "Not unlike someone else we know."

Tristan tried not to laugh while I turned with my hand behind my hand pretending to whistle and Joey silently shaking his fist at me.

"Pegasus, you need to make a promise before this duel starts."

We all peered over the banister. Tall Yugi making demands of my father? This shall be interesting.

"If I win, you release my grandfathers soul."

I glanced at Pegasus. His expression was hard to read.

"Of course."

"And you have to release the Kaiba brothers souls too."

I looked straight at Pegasus and narrowed my eyes at him. He bloody well better free them.

"Hmm? Isn't Kaiba-boy your enemy?"

Maybe his, but neither of them are my enemy, you scummy fuck! I clenched my fists on the banister. I honestly would never have the guts to say that to his face. Learnt that lesson the hard way.

"Right now, you're the only one who's the enemy."

I dropped my head to the side a little, letting my hair fall over half my face. Hmm. This guy didn't seem to have any fear. Of anyone.

"I see." I looked from Tall Yugi to Pegasus. "A promise."

I frowned. What promise?

"Alright. I'll promise that too. If you defeat me, I shall free them from their soul prisons."

I heard the others talking. I couldn't really understand what they were saying, but then Bakuras voice cut through.

"I wonder if Yugi will be ok."

I turned to him, frowning. Just the way he said it.

"That Millennium Eye lets Pegasus read his opponents minds. How would he be able to beat that?"

My breath caught in my throat. That's what I had been missing! I scanned Bakuras' necklace, Tall Yugis' and then my fathers' face. I couldn't see his Eye, but I knew it was there. It had been there for as long as I could remember.

Were they all pieces of some kind of fucked up puzzle?

TeA's voice cut through my thoughts.

"The duels about to start. I'm going up to the terrace so I can see more clearly." She turned and walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Yea, me too. You coming, Tiny?"

"Huh? Uh, yea nahh. I'll stay here. I'm in a comfortable spot."

"Suit yourself." He turned and ran to catch up with TeA.

"You're probably right, Tristan."

I turned to Bakura and Tristan. "He's right about what?"

"Pegasus is no pushover."

I leaned my back against the banister and crossed my arms.

"Nahh yea, you're right about that. Pegasus is far from a pushover."

"If he gets into trouble in the duel, who knows what tricks he'll use."

I looked down at the floor. "As much as I hate to admit it, Bakura, you are right." I looked up at them both. "How do you think he managed to stay 'King shit' instead of me? Yugi is going to have to block out the thoughts of the cards in his hand, or..." I trailed off. I didn't need to finish.

Tristan abruptly turned and ran off.

"Tristan, where are you going?"

He stopped to speak. "I might be able to save Kaiba and Mokuba so that Yugi has less to worry about."

He turned again and kept running. I stepped up to Bakura.

"So. Should we be letting him go by himself?"

Bakura glanced at me. "You should stay here."

I shook my head and started to walk after Tristan. "Like hell. Besides, you two would get lost without me."


	22. Chapter 22

I broke into a run. Dammit, Lanky.

"Oi, Lanky!"

He slowed down a little so I could catch up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from getting lost. Dammit, man. Slow down. Little legs here."

He slowed to a stop, laughing.

I caught up to him breathing hard. I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him. I took out my inhalator and took a few breaths out of that.

"You have asthma?"

I put it back and looked at him. "Like I said the other day, not my fault you ask the wrong kinds of questions. How am I meant to keep up with you, huh?"

He thought for a moment, then kneeled on the ground.

I raised my eye brows. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, fine." I climbed onto his back.

He stood up and started running again. He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Just think of it like a piggyback."

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shuddup and keep going. Left up here."

He turned left and found the stairs leading deeper down into the castle.

Tristan stopped running and walked down the stairs cautiously.

"Oi, and not a word about this to anyone either."

"It's just a piggyback."

I smacked him again. "Because, Lanky, I'm capable. I just can't keep up is all."

"Yea yea. Whatever you say."

I pulled a face at him.

We turned a corner and walked down a stone corridor. I shivered and tightened my grip.

"Whoa. I'm glad you came with me. This place is too big to search by myself."

"Yea, well, I was under the impression Bakura was coming too, but he decided to stay behind."

We heard footsteps. I climbed down from Tristan's back.

"You better find somewhere to hide. I'll hang back and stall if I need too."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

I scoffed. "Like any of the security here would even try. Go on."

He nodded and I stuck to the shadows creeping towards a pillar with deep shadows.

I ducked down as the man walked past. I looked around and sighed with relief when I couldn't see Tristan.

The man turned a corner and started speaking to another man.

"Here to change shifts. How's the kid?"

I straightened up. Mokuba?

"He can't move but stay alert anyway."

"Obviously. He's the only one who knows where the key is."

Key? What key?

The man walked past again, thankfully without spotting me.

Suddenly, one of the suits of armor started to move. I jumped up, trying to keep my shriek inaudible.

"What the fuck?!"

The armor lifted the visor.

"Relax, it's just me."

I fell against the wall. "Fuck sake, Tristan, you tall, lanky fucking fuck." I stood up. "How the fuck did you get in there anyway?"

He grinned at me. "With all the skill I possess."

I rolled my eyes. "The only skill you possess is being annoying as fuck."

"You say 'fuck' a lot, you know that?"

"You literally just scared the mother fucking living shit outta me. I think I'm entitled." I sighed. "Come on. Dungeons this way."

We turned down into an alcove area. There was a black stone dragon with red eyes built into the wall.

"This dragon really creeps me out." I whispered.

"What? A dead end?"

Before I could reply, he started forward and tripped over. I face-palmed.

He had landed on the dragons head. It was a lever of sorts, opening a secret entrance beside us.

"What the?"

I grabbed his hand. "Come on, Lanky. I'm not going down these creepy ass stairs by myself. No way in hell."

We walked down the steps and got to a corner. Tristan poked his head around and pointed.

I saw the man charged with guarding Mokuba. I shrugged and shook my head. Ever since I heard them talk about some kind of key, I had been thinking. I remembered what Seto said.

_I won't let him hurt Mokuba or take over Kaiba Corp._

If there was something big going on, if I was caught down here, even I wouldn't be able to talk my way out of it.

The man started talking to himself. Lord, he must be bored.

"Croquet is too worried. Even if there wasn't a guard here, the kid can't go anywhere."

I clenched my fists. Boy, gimme a reason.

"Are you sure about that?"

I looked around. What the fuck, Lanky? How'd you get there?

"Of course. Wait, what?"

He smacked the guard in the head with a piece of the armor, knocking him out.

"Well, then. Well done, Lanky. I'm impressed."

"And you said I didn't have skills."

I laughed. "Ok, fair point."

He walked over to the cell where Mokuba was. I glanced at the ground and spotted the gun that the guard had dropped. I picked it up quickly and put securely in my pants, hidden so Tristan didn't see.

"Tanaka."

"Hmm?"

"See if the guard has any keys."

I got down and started searching his pockets.

"Hmm. I can't find it."

Tristan came over and pushed the guard over slightly. He picked up the keys and shook them in my face, grinning.

I scowled. "If you weren't wearing armor, I would punch you. Your face is tempting."

He got up and went over to open the cell.

"We had better hurry up, before someone notices. I dare say they'd have to call in every so often."

"Yea, yea. I got it."

The cell door clicked open.

"Alright, Lanky. Get yourself out of that getup and I'll get Mokuba."

I pushed past him and grabbed Mokuba, hugging him.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Mini Man, but we got you. We'll find Seto next."

I turned around as Tristan walked in to pick up Mokuba.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Yup."

When we got to top of the stairs, an alarm started to ring out.

"Uh oh."

"Oh Lord."

"Think we been caught?"

I smirked. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"You think you'll be able to keep up?"

Tristan had Mokuba on his back.

"I'll have too. Worst case I'll be able to give you a head start if anyone shows up."

We started to run.

"I don't like that idea."

"Like the idea of you being in that suit of armor was any better."

"Hey, it kept me hidden."

We ran down a stone corridor and stopped.

"We can't go this way."

"Yea I hear them too."

Tristan turned around to go the other way.

"Ahh, can't go this way either."

Dammit. Think, Tanaka, think! I reached behind me, feeling the weight of the gun. I don't really want to have to use this, but I will to protect Mokuba. And Lanky, since he's here too.

The guards came around the corner from both sides.

"There you are!"

"Hey, look who's with him!"

Oh Lord. Seems they know who I am after all.

"Don't think we're going to go easy on you, either."

"You're both going back to that cell, along with that kid."

I scowled at them. "Like fuck we are. And you're not touching Mokuba either."

I closed my hand around the butt of the gun. It was still hidden under my jacket.

The guards turned as someone walked around the corner.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you, kid?"

"Doesn't matter, you all better behave or you'll regret it."

The guard reached into his jacket.

"Bakura! Don't worry about us! Get out of here!"

"That's not Bakura, Lanky." I told him, staring at the face masked in darkness.

"How interesting. What will you do if I don't behave?"

I gave Dark Bakura a grin. I had to admit, I probably would have said the same thing.

The guards pulled out their guns. Dammit.

Dark Bakura pulled out a card. "This will be my weapon."

I frowned. What card was that?

"Chain Energy."

Ah. Right.

"Stop playing around, kid!"

Dark Bakura held up the card and it started to shine.

I looked around. All the guards were bound in dark bonds.

"What are you doing, Bakura?"

I took my hand off the gun and grabbed Tristan's arm. "No time to be second guessing our morals right now."

"This is our chance to escape."

"Uh, yea. Ok."

We started running. I somehow managed to keep pace with Dark Bakura.

I glanced at him. "I fucking knew you were back. For the record, I still hate you and if you hurt the real Bakura, Imma kill you. Like, for real."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"As long as we understand each other."

\------------------

We ran for what seemed like hours. Was probably only like ten minutes. I fucking hate running.

"What did you do to them back there, Bakura?"

"That's not important. We need to flee."

"Fuck sake, Lanky. I actually agree with this guy. Keep running." Fuck, I never thought I'd say that in my life.

"Fine, but you better explain later."

We ran up a flight of steps and stopped when we got to a door. I kept my eyes on the direction we came from. Just in case.

"It won't open."

"Well, let's go before those fucks turn up again."

We started to run up more flights of steps. Fuck my life.

"Must you keep swearing?"

I swung out at Dark Bakura, but missed.

"Must you even exist?"

"Great comeback."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."

"I'm going to enjoy you trying."

Dark Bakura smirked at me and I smirked back.

Fuck. I was actually enjoying the banter. Fuck. My. Life.

"We can get out there!"

"Huh?" Both Dark Bakura and I looked up to see a doorway to the outside.

Tristan got outside, but there was a ledge waiting for him. He nearly went over. Dark Bakura and I both reached for him, grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Thanks. We'll have to go back."

"Uh, guys. That ain't an option." I pointed down the stairs. The guards had found us and weren't hiding their displeasure at what Dark Bakura had done.

Fuck, I really needed a better name for him.

"We're trapped."

I laughed with no humor. "Not entirely true. We could always jump."

Both the boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"Guys. I'm fucking joking."

Dark Bakura pulled out his deck, ignoring me. Oh Lord.

"So. What's your plan then?"

"To do whatever it takes."

"Well, that's not ominous at all." I muttered. "Let me know when and if you need a hand."

He smirked, but didn't take his eyes off the guards that were coming.

"I thought you hated me."

"Don't take the offer the wrong way. I still do, but we're all in the same situation."

He just nodded as the guards got to us. They all had their guns drawn.

Lord.

I readied myself in case I needed to fight.

"You can't escape!"

I saw Dark Bakura smile. Oh this oughtta be good.

"Let's play a game."

I couldn't stop my grin. Fuck.

"Your weapons are those hunks of steel and my weapons are my cards."

"Just say the word if you need." I muttered.

"Stop playing around, kid!"

I glanced at Tristan and saw the look on his face. Ah. So he's finally worked out who it is.

"It's my turn." He pulled out a card. "Man-eater Bug."

Fuck. He really wasn't playing.

The Bug came out and towards the guards.

I stepped up beside Dark Bakura. "Well? I suggest you run."

Instead they started firing at the Bug.

Fuck! I pulled Dark Bakura out of the way, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Your turn is over. It's my turn." He pulled out another card. "I'll save you from the Man-eater Bug."

Lord. This prick. I wonder if we're related somehow.

"But your situation may have gotten worse." The card he brought to life swallowed the Bug as well as the guards.

Dark Bakura put his cards away as Tristan went down the stairs and looked around.

I watched as Dark Bakura walked down the steps and Tristan turned to him.

"I remember now, Bakura. It wasn't a dream. You're not Bakura!"

I stepped up beside Dark Bakura. Tristan glanced at me.

"You knew?"

I pulled at my earlobe. "Technically, I never forgot."

"It would have been better if you didn't remember that."

I had to nod in agreement.

"Hand over Mokuba."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not handing him over!"

Dark Bakura gave us a dark look. "Do you also want to fall victim to the power of the shadows?"

I growled at him. "I knew there was something up with you, you creepy fuck."

Aha! That's it!

"Bakura..."

I glanced at Tristan. It's not fucking Bakura, dude. Don't know how long he hasn't been Bakura for, but he fooled a lot of people.

"I'm not the Bakura you know."

I bared my teeth at him. "Obviously. So. Who are you, Creepy Fuck?"

He grinned. "So you finally gave me a name. I am the soul that dwells inside the Millennium Ring. I believe you know of the Millennium Eye."

He looked at me.

"No. I know nothing about nothing."

"I find that hard to believe. Mokuba has hidden a key. I want it."

My eyes flickered to Mokuba.

"Why? You want to read the kids diary or something? Going a little far, don't you think?"

He smirked. "It opens a vault containing Kiaba Corps important documents."

I frowned. "Why the fuck do you want them? That makes literally no sense."

"If you hand Mokuba over, I'll let you leave."

"Get fucked."

"Fine."

I spun on Tristan.

"You can have the twerp."

He went to hand Mokuba over, but at the last minute threw him at the Creepy Bakura.

I could only stare as Tristan run at Creepy Bakura and punch him. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

I looked at Tristan, who had managed to catch Mokuba through all that.

"Dude, I think I love you. That was amazing."

Tristan just laughed and clapped my shoulder.

"Don't make it weird."

I rubbed my shoulder. "Right. Yea. Sorry."

He handed Mokuba to me and went up the ledge. I saw him throw something.

"Bakura's Millennium Ring." He said as he came back down.

"Ah. Good idea. Hopefully the real Bakura is alright."

"We're going to need to carry these two. Can you carry Mokuba?"

I smirked. "That's basically all I ever do with this kid. He almost always wants me to carry him around on my back."

Tristan helped me with Mokuba and I helped him with Bakura.

After we struggled for a bit, we set off again to where our friends were.

What would greet us, we had no idea.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time we got back to Joey and TeA, Tristan and I were both fucked.

They turned as we walked up to them, shocked expressions on their faces.

"The correct phrase for this moment is 'what the fuck'." I said as I carefully placed Mokuba down.

"What happened to Bakura?"

I smirked. "You can explain that one, Lanky."

"Whatever happened to 'dude, I think I love you'?"

"Fuck you!"

"What is going on?!" Joey asked, waving his arms.

Tristan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing at his expression.

I looked up and saw a big purple bubble around the duel field. I jumped up and leaned over the banister.

"What the hell?"

"Shadow Game."

I gasped. No. Can't do that.

"We can't see anything from up here."

"Let's go down."

Joey tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on, Tiny."

I just nodded, still staring at the bubble. He tugged at my arm.

"Ok. Ok, I'm coming."

I looked down at Bakura and Mokuba.

"They'll be fine, Tiny."

I kneeled down and hugged Mokuba. I looked at Bakura. He'd been through a lot too. I sighed and hugged him too.

I thought for a moment then leaned to his ear. "Bakura, look after Mokuba. Creepy, if you're still in there, you better fucking behave yourself or Imma come after you."

I stood up and grabbed Joey's arm. Lord I was exhausted.

We all made our way down the platform.

\------------

"What is that?"

I looked up at the giant purple storm looking thing in front of us. "Nothing good, I imagine."

"Yugi's in there!"

I looked at TeA, then back at the purple thing. Yea, and so is my father and neither are safe.

"Something's not right."

I gritted my teeth. "What about any of this, is right?! This whole thing is all kinds of fucked up!"

I glanced at them. "I don't know what's going to happen, or who's going to walk out of there. I honestly can't say who I'd rather. I mean, yes my father is a dick, but he's still my father." I looked back at the Shadow Game. I'd have to really have a good think as to whom I'm more loyal too.

My father, who has hated me since birth. A narcissistic dick, who's hell bent one thing.

Or Yugi. One of my best friends who accepted me and basically saved my life.

Dammit.

Tristan and Joey had tried and failed to get through.

I looked at them all. Lord, I know they'll hate me for this, but I couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"Guys."

They all looked at me.

"Make sure you all stand together, yea? Don't break."

"What are you doing, Tiny?"

"Heh. Seems like the thing to say to me today. Just...Whatever happens, stay together. I'll be back."

They had no idea what I meant. I ran at the purple haze and closed my eyes tight as I hit it.

\------------------

I stumbled through just in time to see Yugi fall. Dammit!

I ran forward just in time to catch him.

"Dammit, boy. You're fine. You'll be fine."

"Tanaka?"

"Heh, yea. I'm full of secrets, huh. Come on, you gotta beat Pegasus. No time for a nap."

He just smiled. "He'll beat Pegasus." He closed his eyes.

I shook him slightly. "Nah, uh. You're not allowed a nap until after."

He didn't move. Dammit!

I felt my eyes blaze. I am so done!

I stood up slowly. I reached into my pants and pulled out the gun. I aimed it right at Pegasus.

"Where'd you get the gun, Child?"

I shook as I spoke. "Courtesy of one of your hired cronies."

"One that you knocked out, I'm assuming."

I shook my head. "My...friend. He knocked him out. I have friends now. And Yugi is one of them. You hurt him..." I narrowed my eyes. "I swear, I will go to the ends of the Earth and further, to kill you."

He smiled. No. More liked smirked. One so much like my own.

"Then do it. Pull the trigger. Or can't you kill your own father?"

I gave him the same look he was giving me.

"You don't pull a trigger. You squeeze it."

I placed my finger over the trigger.

"Tanaka!"

I barely blinked.

"You're really willing to kill your own father?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You have no idea."

My finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Let me defeat him. It's what Yugi would want."

The gun went off.

The bullet missed Pegasus. I had moved my aim slightly to the left, so it missed. Dammit.

I lowered the gun and tossed it onto the field.

I glanced over my shoulder at Tall Yugi. "You're right. I'm sorry." I turned back to Pegasus. "You're lucky. You're lucky I have friends who would talk me out of what I would have done. If I was alone, I wouldn't have hesitated."

He considered me for a moment. "I believe that to be true. It's a shame you couldn't go through with it."

"Wouldn't."

"Hmm?"

"I 'wouldn't' go through with it because of them. Not because of you. Not because of me. Because of them. I could easily do it, but you are nothing."

I turned around to face Tall Yugi before Pegasus saw my tears.

I stepped up to him and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"Make sure you close your mind off to him. Think 'shield' so he can't read your mind."

I let go and stepped back. "Kick his ass, yea?"

Tall Yugi nodded and started to focus back on Pegasus. "I will never forgive you, Pegasus."

I walked backwards, back towards where I had entered. Didn't want to distract him.

Same, I thought to myself. Pegasus might be my father, but I had entered this side of the field.

\----------------

I broke through to where our friends were.

"Tanaka!"

"How did you do that?"

"How is Yugi?"

I just stared at the bubble, trying not to collapse. I shook my head and turned, trying to smile.

"He's fine. Struggling, but fine. He's going to need our help."

They all looked confused.

"How can we help him?" TeA asked, looking like she was going to cry.

I tapped my chin, thinking. I wasn't entirely sure, but I had picked up here and there things about their friendship bond. Like how strong it was.

Maybe. Just maybe.

"I know!"

Huh? I looked at TeA. Wow. She looked determined.

"Do you two remember when we made that ring of friendship?" She asked looking at the boys.

I frowned. I had no fucking idea what she was on about.

"It was before we met you, Tanaka."

"Ah. Right. Makes sense."

"Yea, we do!"

"Well, even if we're apart, we're still friends. Still united."

I sweat-dropped. Too much feelings for my liking, but I said nothing.

They all placed their hands on top of each other.

"You too, Tiny."

"Huh?"

TeA looked at me with that determined look. "Yea. You're our friend too. Yugi needs ALL of us."

Oh Lord. I blinked. TeA actually looked scary.

"Uh, ok. I mean. I guess." I reached out and hesitated.

_Well, you have us now. We'll stand by you._

I placed my hand on top of theirs. I gasped.

What the hell? I felt...something. Felt like...a light?

I shook my head, but the feeling just got bigger.

What in the actual fuck?

_Shield._

I opened my eyes and looked at the bubble.

_Shield._

I grasped their hands and put my other hand on the bottom, holding their hands tightly. I closed my eyes.

I hear you, man.

\-------------------

_I opened my eyes. I looked Pegasus directly in his eyes._

_"You can't hurt them anymore. I won't let you. You. Can't. See. Shit."_

_He widened his eyes and I smirked before backing away to stand beside my friends._

_I pointed at him as we all shouted._

_"GET OUT!"_

I could feel my body trembling from the effort, but I kept my eyes shut tight.

\------------

I felt everyone let go. I barely managed to stay standing, but I did it.

I looked up as the bubble started to disappear.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we saw Yugi standing there.

"Yugi!" Tristan, TeA and Joey all ran at him, talking all at once. I just sank to my knees. I was relieved, of course, but my father losing...

I looked up just in time to see TeA throw Joey across the platform. He landed a few inches in front of me.

I grinned and then started to laugh. They all turned around.

"Tanaka?"

"What's so funny, Tiny?"

"TeA just fucking yeeted you. I mean, fucking...TeA." I was laughing so hard I was crying. "That was fucking amazing."

I stood up wiping my eyes. I grabbed Joey's collar and helped him up.

"Oh Lord. Anyway, moving on." I turned and hugged Yugi. "Glad you're alright, dude."

TeA stepped up to us as I pulled away. "We have to make Pegasus return Yugi's grandfather, Mokuba and Kaiba back to normal."

"Yea, uh, that might be a tad difficult." I pointed to the other side of the field. "He's gone."

"We have to go get him."

"What about Mokuba and Bakura?"

"Hey! Guys!"

We all looked up to see Bakura waving down at us.

"Are you back to normal?"

Bakura tilted his head in confusion at Tristan. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember anything? That weird ring you wore around your neck seemed to be controlling you."

"I can vouch for that." I said holding my hand up.

"What? Really?"

I face-palmed. "Yea. That's the real Bakura. Totally clueless and innocent."

Yugi turned to us. "The Millennium Ring? Where is it now?"

"Take that up with Lanky here."

"It creeped me out, so I threw it away."

"Thank-you, Tristan. You saved me."

I shook my head at Bakura. "Don't be going giving him a bigger ego."

"Maybe that suit of armor did suit me, huh?"

I dead-panned. "You fucking wish."

"Bakura, can you look after Mokuba for us?"

"Uh, sure. I guess so."

"Alright. Let's go get Pegasus."

We all turned and ran down the platform.

I turned to wave to Bakura.

"Behave yourself."

He just smirked at me as I took off after my other friends.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where would Pegasus go?"

We ran out onto the roof. I had a feeling I knew where he would be, but I was nervous. Should I say something?

"What is it, TeA?"

We all stopped.

"He might be at that place..."

"What place?"

I frowned. Yea, what place?

"Pegasus had a secret room at the top of a tower." I widened my eyes. How the fuck does she know that?

"I thought it was a dream, but...Maybe not."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably as my friends all started talking about a dream they shared. It wasn't a dream. I wasn't there, but I knew what they were talking about.

"Uh, guys."

They all turned to me as I put my head down.

"I know which room you're talking about."

"Huh?"

I looked up at Yugi. "That forbidden room I told you about...When I was six..."

"Oh."

"Heh. Yea. Oh." I sighed. "I suppose I had better show you the way." I turned and waved my hand as I took off. "Don't want you lot to get lost."

\-----------------

"There it is." I pointed to the entrance to the tower as we ran towards it.

We stopped just before the doorway as Jerry came down with a few other guards.

"Jerry? What's going on?"

Jerry stepped in front of me as the other guards passed us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jerry?" My eyes went wide. "Where's my father?"

"Miss Tan-"

"Where is he?!" I went to push past him, but he grabbed my arms.

I looked up as one of the guards walked past with my father on his back.

I gasped. My heart started to beat faster. I started to struggle, but Jerry pinned me to his chest.

"He's fine. He's fine. We're taking him to the hospital."

I stopped struggling and started to slow my breathing.

"Alright. Alright, I'm fine. You can let go now."

Jerry slowly, reluctantly, let go of me.

"Will you come along?"

I looked from Jerry to my friends and shook my head.

"No. These guys need my help. Besides, I don't think he would appreciate it too much if I was there when he wakes up."

Jerry turned and started to walk away. "I think you might be surprised."

I blinked, but I didn't reply.

"Let's go up to Pegasus room."

"Yea. We might find a clue."

"Tanaka?"

I blinked and turned to them. "Huh?"

"Coming?"

I looked at the stairs behind them. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

I nodded. "Yea. Let's go."

\------------

Once we finally reached the top of the stairs, I was greeted with an open room covered in curtains.

Seems Father had changed it since the last time I was here.

I looked at my friends who were looking around. I turned and went to stand in front of a painting on the wall.

I stared at the woman who was my mother.

"So, that's your mother, huh?"

I didn't look at Yugi as he spoke.

"Yea. That's her. You know, he never even told me her name."

"This might explain a few things." Yugi turned at walked over to TeA, who had spoken.

"You ok, Tanaka?" Tristan and Joey came and stood either side of me.

"Yea. I'm good." I shook my head. "I never knew her, so I can't exactly miss her, you know."

"Tanaka?"

I turned to Yugi. "What's up?"

"Here." He handed me a card.

I frowned. "What's this?"

"It fell out of Pegasus' diary."

I turned the card over and gasped. On it was a picture of my mother.

TeA started reading from the diary, but I wasn't listening. All I could do was stare at the card.

I briefly heard something about when they had met. How they got married. I heard her name. Cecelia.

Then I heard the part I was hoping I didn't have to hear.

TeA was still reading. "'We were so happy when we found out that we were going to have a baby. The pregnancy was hard on Cecelia, but she never complained once. When she went into labor a month early, she was more worried about the baby than herself. Of course, that was just like her. She was in labor for a mere four hours. The doctor told me that four hours was quick for a first child. Cecelia held her arms out for our child before the midwife even told us what gender the child was. Cecelia didn't care. The child was hers and that's all she cared about. When she was holding the child, she looked up at me and showed me the child's face. "It's a girl. It's a beautiful girl." I couldn't help being so happy. Just the happy look on Cecelia's face. Suddenly, she went very pale and swayed. The midwife quickly took my child as the doctor rushed in. "She's lost a lot of blood." He said. He went to push me out of the room, but Cecelia grabbed my hand. "Tanisha Inukai. Her name. That's her name." I watched in horror as her hand slipped from mine. Within seconds, she was gone.'"

I had turned away from my friends, tears streaming down my face. I didn't think they noticed.

"'I lost the desire to do anything. I couldn't even look at my child. After a few months, I heard that in ancient Egypt, they believed that souls that depart this world continue to live on in the next world. I thought, maybe if I search over there, I can find the tools to be reunited with Cecelia and give my child her mother back.'"

I looked up sharply and turned around, facing TeA. "What?"

TeA waved her hand at me. "Hang on. There's more. 'In an Egyptian village, I met a man. He tried to warn me out of the country. He said I wouldn't find what I was seeking. He left and I followed him in secret. I followed him through the streets until he finally came to a building. Finally, I thought, because it was bloody hot.'"

My mouth twitched a little. It was as though my father had written this thinking I was going to read it.

"'I followed him down the stairs of the building until I came to an open space. There was lit candles everywhere and the man stood in the middle. 'You ignored my warning.' he said turning to me. Two men grabbed me and held me in place as the man started speaking. 'I oversee and protect the Millennium Items. The only way to leave this place is to be chosen by one of the Items.' I tried to protest, but the man refused to listen. 'You will now be tested by the Millennium Eye. If you are deemed worthy of possessing it, the Item will grant you one wish. But if you are judged unworthy, only death awaits you.' The man reached forward and shoved the Eye into my left socket.'"

I shuddered. I could only imagine the pain.

"'I'm sure you could only imagine the pain.'"

I smirked. Yea, pretty much.

"'Suddenly, there was a light and I saw her. I saw Cecelia. I reached and I could touch her. But then, she was gone again. It lasted a whole minute. I want to see her one more time, long enough to tell her about her child. About her daughter. I kept thinking this, then one day I learned about Kaiba Corps virtual simulation system. In order to make Cecelia's card become real, I must do whatever it takes to acquire Kaiba Corporation. I have to. Not just for myself, but for my daughter. I hope you are reading this, child. Forgive me, Tanisha.'"

TeA closed the diary and looked at me. I stared down at the card with my mother's face.

"That's why Pegasus tried to take over Kaiba Corp. He wanted to see Cecelia again."

"You ok?"

I shook my head. "It would be stupid if I was, don't you think?"

"He was devoted." Joey commented.

Devoted to the wrong person, I thought. Messing with life and death...Nobody should be doing that.

"We shouldn't leave Bakura and Mokuba alone too much longer."

"And we have to find Kaiba."

"Let's go."

TeA, Tristan and Joey all ran out. I stayed staring at the card.

"What are these cards?"

"Huh?" I looked up and went over to where he was standing.

"Come on you two!" Joey shouted as he ran out.

I glanced over my shoulder, then back at the cards. "I dare say they were the ones with the brothers in them. The third one I'm not sure. My father doesn't break promises, Yugi. That much I can say about him. Come on, we had better go."

"Right." He turned and started out.

I stared down at the cards a little longer. Who was in the third card? Yugi's grandfather? Now that I think about it, probably. I put my mother's card in my top right pocket and did up the button. I didn't want to lose it.

I headed down the steps, fiddling with the button and nearly bumped into Yugi.

"What are you-"

There was a man standing on the steps, staring up at us. The first thing I noticed was the Ank shaped key around his neck.

I frowned. Is this the man my father wrote about in his diary?

The man started up the stairs towards us. I grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him backwards.

"What do you want?" He asked the man.

"Yugi..." I tugged his arm again.

The man didn't say anything. He pulled the key from around his neck and aimed it at Yugi's head.

"What are you doing?"

The man touched Yugi's head with the key. I reached out and grabbed the man's wrist.

"I don't fucking think so, mate."

Everything went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

I open my eyes. Lord, the pain in my head. I press my palm to my temple and look around.

"Where the fuck..."

I looked straight ahead and saw the man staring down at me.

I gasped and jumped up, ignoring the pain in my head.

"What the fuck did you do?"

The man just looked at me with a curious look. "I assume you are Pegasus' child?"

"Who wants to know?" I lifted my fist.

"I'm not going to harm you. I am the Keeper."

I blinked and then frowned. "I figured." I swung a punch at him. He dodged to the side, so I kicked out at him, aiming for his head.

I gasped as he caught my ankle.

"I'm not going to harm you." He repeated. He waited a moment, then lowered my foot and let go.

I hesitated, then looked around. "Where are we?"

He started walking down the long stone corridor.

"We are inside your friends soul."

"Wait...What the fuck?" I trotted to keep up with him.

"I need to see why this boy has the Millennium Puzzle."

I looked at the man as we walked. "Because it's his."

"We shall see."

"You are extremely cynical, you know that."

"So I've been told."

He stopped when we got to two doors. One was open and the other was closed.

"This soul has two rooms." The man muttered. I looked at the room with the open door. It contained toys and seemed to scream innocence. I looked to the closed door. It had a picture of an eye on it.

"Look." I pointed to the picture. "The three Millennium Items that I'm aware of have that same symbol."

The man looked at me with that strange look again.

"Very good. I don't think the soul in the other room stole the Millennium Eye, either. Your friend is safe."

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Mate, I could have you that, but you didn't bother asking."

I thought I saw the hint of a smile, but then it was gone.

"Let's see what's behind the other door, shall we?"

I nodded. Mate, you are gonna get one helva shock.

He reached out and opened the door.

I grinned as Tall Yugi stood just inside the room. I glanced at the man. He seemed adequately shocked.

"Oh. I never expected anyone to visit." He blinked as he spotted me. "Tanaka? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Ask this guy."

He looked back at the man. "Step inside. If you have the courage."

I blinked. That wasn't a question, man.

The man stepped inside, with no hesitation. Frowning, I followed.

"I've visited the rooms of many peoples souls, but this room feels old and cold. Like a tomb of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

I stopped walking and stared at the man. Is this guy for real?

I looked around and noticed the paintings on the walls and columns. They were all hieroglyphs. Maybe this guy is onto something.

"I don't know what power allowed you here, so tell me why are you here?"

"For three thousand years since Ancient Egypt, the Millennium Items have been passed down in the Valley of the Kings. It is said that these seven Items have the power to conquer the world. There are people who wish to collect these Items for that reason. I oversee the Items. I am searching for the person who stole the Millennium Eye from Pegasus."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So, he basically thinks you stole it." I swear I saw the guy sweat-drop. "Mate, I'm telling you, this guy is safe, ok? Chill the fuck out."

He ignored me. "By looking into a person's room, I can see what power dwells there."

"I see."

Oh Lord. I can see that look.

"If you can find my room, you will see the truth, but you must play a game. A shadow game."

"I accept this game."

Of course you do. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, you two have fun. Imma wait here."

Tall Yugi just smiled and clicked his fingers.

Everything suddenly lit up.

"Hey! I said I'm not getting involved!"

"You can stay there, Tanaka."

"Thanks, mate. Appreciate it." I muttered sarcastically.

Then he disappeared. What the hell?

"Will you be alright here alone?"

Why did this guy even care? He still hasn't even told me his name.

"He wouldn't hurt me. You on the other hand..." I tapped my chin. "Maybe I should come with you. Just to make sure you don't piss him off."

"Then come."

\-------------------

We walked up and down flights of steps for ages. At least I didn't have to run. Fuck that shit for a joke.

The man opened a door and poked his head in without even checking it out. I grabbed his robe thing and pulled him back as something slammed down from the ceiling.

I looked down at him, hands on my hips.

"You really need to check first." I sighed and held out my hand. He took it and stood up.

"Thank-you. How did you know it was there?"

I blinked. "Actually, I have no idea." I shrugged. "Maybe because he's my friend, so I kinda figured there'd be something like this to test you. You're not doing very well, by the way." I waved my hand and walked off. I swear I saw an actual smile as I walked away.

\-------------------

We walked through so many corridors, I lost count. I still had that headache. I rubbed my temple.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just a headache. Whatever mojo you pulled isn't agreeing with me, I don't think."

"I doubt that's what it is. This soul rejects intruders, whoever they happen to be."

I pulled at my earlobe, thinking. Well, we weren't exactly close, so I guess that could be a thing.

Suddenly, my headache started to lessen. I stopped. It was still there, but it just wasn't as sore.

Curious, I took a few steps back. The headache come back. Now this is interesting.

"What are you doing?"

I frowned at him. "This is weird. Standing here, I have a headache, but if take a few steps forward..." I took five steps forward. "It's starting to go away."

I looked around. There was no doors here.

Maybe. Just maybe.

I stared at the long corridor. A vision flashed across my mind, causing a sharp pain.

"Fucking ouch!" I held my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" He rushed forward and grabbed me before my knees hit the ground.

"Yea." I pointed. "That way."

"How do you know?"

I shook my head. "I just do."

He turned slightly.

"What?"

"You're in pain. Hop on my back. I'll carry you."

I frowned at him. Why was he being nice to me? I'll be sure to ask him after we get through all this bullshit.

"Fine." I climbed up and put my arms around his neck. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He started walking in the direction I had said.

"I am aware. All will be revealed shortly."

"And stop talking like that. You can explain right now while we are walking."

He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Fine. While YOU are walking. Happy? Now, explain away."

"I am the Keeper-"

"Of the Millennium Items. Yea, yea. I got that part. Let's start with something small. Like your name."

"My name?"

"Yes. Or I'll make one up for you. My friends have name like Blondie and Lanky, so I suggest you tell me."

I tapped my chin. "Or you'll be Robe-boy."

I laughed as he sweat-dropped.

"Shadi."

I chuckled. "Seriously? Your name is 'Shadi'? Well, I guess that makes sense. You are shady as fuck."

I felt his shoulders shake slightly. I grinned. At least guy had a sense of humor, even if it was supposed to be a secret.

I frowned and looked up.

"There." I pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

"Are you certain?"

"One hundred percent."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged. "I just do."

As we got to the door, I hopped down off Shadi's back. He gave me a look. I grinned and imitated zipping my lips shut.

He opened the door and Tall Yugi appeared, sitting in a chair.

"You arrived. Relatively unharmed."

I rolled my eyes. Boy, just get to the point.

Shadi stepped forward and suddenly fell through the floor.

I gasped and reached out.

Real Yugi appeared beside me and we both pulled Shadi up out of the floor.

Once he was safe, we all sat down.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He was staring at Yugi, so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oi, Robes, you good?"

He blinked and looked at me. Yugi was chastising Tall Yugi, which while highly amusing, I had to worry about this dickhead.

"Yes. I am ok."

I smiled. "Good."

I stood up as a door opened and light spilled out.

"Tsk. Seriously? I didn't take you as the dramatic type." I shrugged and walked forward. I really wanted to punch him. Again.

As we walked through the door and down the corridor, there was stone pillars with duel monsters carved into them.

I looked at them, and I swear that they were either smiling at me or waving to me. I frowned. How can these two not see that?

"Three thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt, magicians battled using monsters in stone tablets to determine who would be king."

Then why are they waving at me right now?

"The magicians eventually perished and the tablets and magic were buried deep. The legend of these tablets are written in The Book of Thoth and passed down among the people."

"Makes sense." I muttered.

"They eventually evolved into tarot cards and became the origin of card games."

Yugi stopped, looking at one of the carvings. "So, Duel Monsters is based on these stone tablets."

I nodded to myself. In a way, it kind of made sense.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw the Dark Magician standing there.

"Oh, hi man." I waved then went back to thinking.

Shadi looked at me. "You're not surprised?"

I shook my head. "My monsters appear to me all the time."

He blinked at me, then turned his attention back to the Dark Magician.

The Dark Magician stood in the way of our path.

Oh Lord. I sighed. This ought to be good.

Yugi started talking to him.

I stepped over to Shadi and took a hold of his robes.

"What?"

I held up my fingers. Three. Two. One.

The Dark Magician stood down.

\-------------------

There was a flash of light and suddenly we were back on the stairs of the tower.

I blinked and looked at Yugi, then Shadi.

"I have a message for your other self. Tell him I was wrong to think that he stole the Eye. You and he need to solve the Millennium Puzzle and solve the mystery from three thousand years ago."

I pulled at my earlobe. "He can hear you, man. Believe me."

"And you."

I blinked. "Me?"

"Yes." He turned. "I'll be back for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He started down the steps.

"Oi, don't you fucking ignore me! Robes! Get back here!"

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me.

Damn. Boy is cute. I shook my head.

"I'll be back for you, don't worry. That's a promise. My name is Shadi, by the way."

Then he disappeared.

Yugi and I looked at each other.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I have no idea."


	26. Chapter 26

Yugi and I managed to catch up to the others as they got back to Mokuba and Bakura.

"Where have you two been?"

We looked at each other.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

I shrugged. "Little legs."

"Mokuba. You're awake."

I spun and grabbed Mokuba before he could even blink.

"Hey. Let go."

I laughed. "Sorry, little dude."

"Where's Seto?"

I looked down. "I don't actually know."

We heard footsteps and turned.

"Jerry!"

"Pegasus has been taken to a hospital."

"Good. Is he ok?"

"It seems that way, for now."

He stepped forward and held out a box. I started fussing over Mokuba again. I brushed his hair away from his face. Lord, he looked sick.

"And here is a check for the prize money."

They spoke among themselves for a little bit.

"I'll be leaving now." Jerry turned to leave.

"Wait, Jerry!"

He turned again.

"Which hospital is he at?"

\------------------

We walked out of the castle. Turned out, my father was at the same hospital as Yugi's grandfather. Convenient, to say the least.

Mokuba ran a head of us, basically screaming for Seto.

I would be lying if I said the sight didn't break my heart. We had no idea where they would have put him, and there was no one around to ask.

I looked up and grinned. Oh, for fuck sake. Does EVERYONE around have to make a dramatic entrance.

I face-palmed as Seto threw the gates open and stood there smiling. Can't say I wasn't happy to see the prick.

We went up to him and Mokuba threw himself at Seto.

"Jeez, you brothers take care of each other, huh?"

I looked at Joey. "Aw. What's the matter, Blondie? Gonna cry?"

"No. Shuddup, Tiny."

I laughed.

"Yugi, seems you have helped Mokuba. I owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything."

"But.."

I waked over and punched him in the shoulder. "You heard him. Besides, you had that coming."

He glared at me. "I hate you, sometimes."

I grinned at him. "I love you too, dude."

I saw his lips twitch.

I sighed and hugged him. He stiffened. I don't think he was expecting that.

I pulled away. "Don't do anything so fucking stupid again, you hear me?"

He hesitated, then nodded, looking back at Yugi.

"The day will come when we will face each other and see who the true winner is. I look forward to that day."

I rolled my eyes. Fucking duelists, man.

The brothers walked away.

We stood there for a moment watching them.

Joey suddenly went pale.

"What's wrong with you now, Blondie?"

"How are we supposed to get off the island?"

We were all silent for a minute, then Joey started running towards the brothers.

"Hey, Kaiba! Wait up!"

"Remember to ask nicely!" I shouted, laughing so hard I was nearly crying.

TeA, Tristan and Yugi all followed Joey. I stayed behind with Bakura.

I watched my friends talking to Seto.

"You're still here, aren't you? You never left?" I asked, never turning around.

"You're a smart one."

I was silent for a moment. "Did I ever speak to Bakura? Or was it you the whole time?"

Dark Bakura didn't reply straight away. When he did, he did it walking past me.

"I would tell you, but..." He glanced over his shoulder at me, giving me an evil look. "Where's the fun in that."

He kept walking. I bared my teeth and clenched my fists.

Any money says he took the Eye from my father too.

I unclenched my fists and took a breath.

Alright, Creepy. Game on.

\-------------------

When we finally got to the hospital, Mr M was waiting. Bakura and the Kaiba boys had dropped us off and gone about their own business.

I really wanted to punch Dark Bakura in his smug face when he made a show of saying goodbye to me.

I walked into the hospital room where my father was.

He was sitting up a little, looking out the window.

"I didn't think you would come."

I stepped over to the chair and sat down.

"I wanted to be here before you woke up. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

He turned his head to look at me. I flinched a little. He had a bandage over his left eye, where the Eye had been.

"Not brilliant, I must say."

"Heh. Yea. I can imagine."

We were silent for a little while.

"Close the door."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Close the door. I want to talk to you privately."

I shrugged and did as I was told.

"You read the journal, I assume."

"You assume correctly." I replied, sitting again. I frowned. "I always thought you hated me."

My father blinked at me. "Why ever would you think that?"

I shrugged and looked down at my hands. He knew damn well why.

I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up.

Pegasus was....smiling at me.

"You have the best of both of us in you, you know that? You are kind yet not naive like her. You are strong yet volatile, like me."

I blinked. "I don't see how that fucking works, but ok."

He laughed. A genuine laugh.

"Oh, I met that guy by the way. The one from your story. Robes."

My father blinked at me, then looked concerned.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling he would never hurt me. It's weird. Although, before he left, he did say he'd be back for me."

I tapped my chin and watched for my fathers reaction. He always had a good poker face. I did see something, however, but the look flickered, then was gone.

He smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing, really."

I hummed. "As long as he doesn't hurt my friends, it's ok."

He patted the bed beside him.

"Huh?"

"You still need to tell me about your time at this school."

I blinked, surprised. I took my shoes off and climbed up onto the bed next to him.

"What do you want to know?"

He put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. My breath caught and I felt like my heart stopped. He never done this.

"Start at the beginning." He said, stroking my hair.

I shifted, then started telling the story.

\----------------------

I spoke for hours. This is longest my father listened to me.

He hugged me when I told him about the bullies, and he apologized profusely. He was almost in tears when I finished my story. Of course, he knew some of it, because he had been there, but hearing it from my point of view really struck a chord, I think.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He said quietly, still stroking my hair. "I never meant it like that."

I was trying not cry myself, so I kept quiet.

He shifted so we were both laying down, and he faced me.

"I am proud of you, you know. You have grown into a strong young person, though I doubt it has anything to do with me. Who taught you to shoot anyway?"

I laughed, tears in my eyes. "Jerry. He figured I might need to know how one day."

"Jerry?" He widened his eye. "Oh, you mean Croquet."

I made a face. "I like Jerry better."

He laughed. "Yes. It does have a better ring to it." He studied me for a moment. "I have to ask. Do you forgive me?"

I looked down. He had put me through so much growing up, and he never bothered to ask me how I felt. Of course, I never asked him either. I always just assumed.

I breathed out and looked at him. "I'm in the wrong too."

"Huh?"

"I never bothered to try with you either. That makes me just as selfish. I'll tell you what." I held out my pinky finger. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me. Deal?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression and then smiled. He placed his pinky finger in mine.

"Deal."

He slipped his arm under my head and held me close. We both ended up falling asleep like that.

We both fell asleep smiling.

\-------------------

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping loudly.

Ugh, what was that noise?

I held a hand to my ear and looked to my father. His hair was over his face, but I could still see his smile.

I reached over and shook him slightly.

"Hey. Wake up."

He didn't move, so I shook him harder.

"Come on." He still didn't move.

I widened my eyes and grabbed both his shoulders, shaking him again. His head tilted towards me and his hair shifted so I could see his eye.

My whole body felt numb. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. My hands went cold. I felt my face go hot then cold.

"Daddy?"

Then I felt someone pick me up and quickly take me out into the hallway. I saw a flash of white and that was it.

I looked down at my hands. I realized briefly that I was on my knees, breathing hard.

I heard someone faintly call my name. I looked up and saw a group of people rushing towards me, but I couldn't think who they were.

A pair of legs wearing hospital shoes, came into view.

"You can take her. There's nothing left we can do." The legs disappeared.

I felt hands on my, lifting me. I could barely see anything. They tried to get me to stand, but my legs were too weak.

"Lift her up."

Someone lifted me and I had hands under my legs, someone placing my arms around a tall boys neck.

We started moving and I heard chattering all around me. I wasn't looking where we were going. My vision was filled with just the boys shoulder and neck.

I don't know how long we walked for, but the last thing I remember is the cool breeze and the sound of a shop doorbell.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few weeks I can barely recall. I had woken up in Yugi's room. They had all been there. Yugi, Mr M, TeA, Tristan, Joey. Mokuba was there too. The biggest surprise was Bakura. He had come over for a bit too. Seto had stayed behind at the hospital to find out what had happened. When he had returned, he refused to tell me straight away what had happened. He said he would tell me after the funeral and everything.

Everything after that whizzed by. I think I stayed with Yugi and Mr M for a few days.

The funeral was difficult to get through. It had finally hit me by the day of the funeral and I wasn't coping.

I had allowed Seto and Jerry to organize the funeral for me. I didn't want a bar of it.

Everything was put on hold.

When I walked into the room where the funeral was being held, I started to cry so hard. All my friends were there as well as the most trusted bodyguards that my father had; the ones I had grown up with.

Bakura had made a brief appearance. He didn't speak to me, but we acknowledged each other.

After the funeral, Seto had allowed us to go back to his place, which I briefly thought was odd.

I had sat on a couch the whole time, barely speaking to anyone. Everyone had come up to me at least once and tried to get me to speak.

Finally, it come to an end when Seto announced he was sick of having us around.

"Will you be alright, Tanaka?"

I don't know who spoke. I was staring at the floor.

"She'll be fine. I'll take her home soon. Kaiba wants a quick word with her first." That was Jerry. He had barely left my side through everything.

"Let me know how she is in a day or two."

There was silence and my friends all left, but not before hugging me.

\----------------

Mokuba squatted down in front of me so I could see his face.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Come on. Seto wants to talk to you."

He lead me to an office and sat me down. Seto was alright there, perched on the desk.

"Leave us. She's fine here."

Jerry and Mokuba left. When I didn't look up, Seto sighed and squatted in front of me.

"It's horrible what happened, I know. I understand."

I felt tears in my eyes, but I said nothing. I know he understood. His and Mokuba's parents had died years ago, and the owner of Kaiba Corp had adopted them, so if anyone understood the loss of a parent, it would be those two.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

I looked up slowly and nodded.

"Apparently, there were complications. The doctors had done surgery and fixed what they could, but something happened and they think that there was blood poisoning and a clot."

I blinked. "Both?" I croaked.

He nodded. "They don't understand it either. They called it a mystery."

A mystery. Yea. That's what it was.

I clenched my fists and started hitting my thighs. I stopped and stood up.

"Thank-you, Seto. For everything you've done. I apologize for what my father tried to do. I hope that doesn't stop us from being friends, or business partners in future."

Seto stood up. "You are not your father."

I just nodded and turned to leave.

_**One Week Later** _

I sighed as I put my books back into my locker. How long would I feel like this? How long would it take to feel happy again?

"Tanaka?"

I closed my locker door and turned. "Huh?"

Three girls in the girls' pink school uniform and matching blue bobs, slowly stepped up to me. Their faces wore identical expressions of sympathy.

"We just wanted to say we're so sorry about your father."

Something tugged at my heart. Hard. Tears clouded my vision, but I shook them away.

"Uh, thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"Yea. He was a great man."

"Yea. Absolutely."

I smiled. If only they knew. Still, I suppose he was. He definitely became one in the end.

"Here."

One of the girls' handed me a big bouquet of flowers. I took them slowly and nodded at the girls'.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The girl closed her eyes and smiled at me.

They stepped around me, patting my shoulder as they past.

"What kind of thing is that to say?"

"Yea, Neiko? She's a Pegasus! She has everything!"

I turned to watch the girls leave. I smiled as a stray tear rolled down my cheek.

"You'd be wrong." I whispered to myself. "I don't have everything."

"Tanaka!"

I turned around again and saw my friends waving at me. I started to walk towards them.

As I past an open classroom door, I felt hands grab me and yank me off my feet. I heard shouts and a door slam.

Suddenly, I was on my back, on a table. 

What the hell?

I looked up to see the Three Stooges. 

I growled. "What do you want?"

Johnothen looked down at me as Tyler and Chris pinned my arms.

"I told you, you would be alone eventually." He grinned menacingly.

"I am going to enjoy this."

I heard the door rattling, but it was obviously locked.

Johnothen started to slip his hand inside my shirt.

"D..do you think we should be doing this?"

Chris glared at Tyler, the cast was still on his nose. "Shut up, Tyler!"

Johnothen's hand had almost reached my bra.

"I...I'm just saying. I mean, she is a Pegasus."

I blinked, eyes flashing. That's right. I AM a Pegasus.

Yelling, I pulled my leg back and kicked out at Johnothen, catching him in the chest. He went flying into the wall.

I swung my leg back, kicking Chris in the shoulder. Tyler had jumped back in surprise. Chris clutched his shoulder, then glared at me.

I stood up, anger flowing through my body. I put my arms up in a beckoning motion.

"Come on. Let's see what you got."

Chris growled and leaped at me. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him behind me, kicking his legs as he went.

Johnothen had gotten up and wasted no time in trying to hit me. I ducked, swinging my fist up into his chin. Before he could react, I dropped down and followed the punch with a kick to the jaw. He fell against some shelves and didn't get up again.

I turned in time for Chris' punch to land on my shoulder. I grunted, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing pain in my eyes. Instead, I poured my anger and hatred into my eyes.

Chris widened his own eyes and tried to back away.

I leaped up onto the table, slowly walking towards him. I had so much I wanted to say, but I wasn't going to bother monologuing.

I saw Tyler from the corner of my eye, a short distance away, eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

I jumped up and spun, roundhouse kicking them both in the face. I really wish I had gotten Johnothen too. Three Stooges roundhouse kick, instead of just a slap.

Chris and Tyler crumpled to the ground as I landed in a kneeling position, breathing hard.

"You know, you could have intervened at any point." I stood up and turned to face Seto Kaiba.

Seto was standing just inside the doorway, arm out to stop my other friends from coming in.

"You had it handled."

I scoffed. "I know, but would have been nice to have some backup."

I pushed past everyone and stepped into the corridor. I stooped to pick up my bag and the flowers the girls had given me.

My friends were on one side of me while Seto had walked a little way down the corridor, towards the exit.

"Are you alright?"

"You really kicked their butts!"

"That was awesome!"

"You still have secrets, I see."

I looked at Yugi and gave him a small smile. "Not as many as I used to have."

Seto cleared his throat. "I'm here to take you home."

I looked at my friends. They were all smiling at me. I turned to Seto and studied his face for a moment. He never did random kind acts without a reason. Not unless your name happened to be Mokuba. Seto gave me a small smile. Damn, that smile.

I sighed and walked over to him. I handed him the flowers I received from the girls.

"Put these in water for me?"

"Huh?" He looked at me with a small amount of shock registering on his face. Finally, he just closed his eyes, gave a small nod and took the flowers.

I walked back to my friends and they all started talking about how I had kicked the Three Stooges asses.

I blocked them out as I watched Seto get the door at the end of the corridor.

He won't turn around. He definitely didn't care enough to turn around.

Seto stopped at the door and turned around. He gave me that smile again.

I smiled back.

But then again, people can surprise you.


End file.
